A la recherche du passé
by fleurdecerisier36
Summary: Saya se retrouve seule aprèla mort de son sensei, mais elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche grace à un jeune homme mystérieux qui l'emmène à Konoha.
1. Saya

A la recherche du passé.

Chapitre 1 : Saya.

En pleine forêt, un événement tragique se déroulait sous les yeux d'une jeune fille, son nom était Saya, celui qu'elle considérait comme son Sensei et comme son père était aux portes de la mort. Le vieil homme était atteint depuis longtemps d'une maladie incurable, après l'un de ces nombreux entraînements, il s'était écroulé à terre. Saya l'avait allongé dans son lit depuis deux jours déjà, l'homme agonisait mais le moment fatidique arrivait.

« _Saya, tu as maintenant vingt ans, je pense que tu seras capable de te débrouiller seule.

_Ne dites pas de bêtises sensei ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser maintenant !

_Je t'ai recueilli il y a vingt ans déjà, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Je t'ai gardé près de moi, t'isolant de tout autre lien humain, je n'aurai peut être pas dû.

_Sensei ! J'ai toujours été heureuse avec vous.

_Je te donne une dernière mission Saya.

Les larmes aux yeux, Saya accepta la mission qu'allait lui confier son maître.

_Retrouve tes vrais parents, et devient ninja de Konoha, je suis sûre que tu seras très douée. Je ne connais pas ton nom de famille, le seul indice que je dois te redonner c'est cette médaille.

L'homme lui tendit la médaille, elle était en argent, son prénom était gravé sur le devant et un loup sur le derrière.

_Pourquoi me dites-vous ça maintenant, Sensei ?

_Je suis désolé, je voulais te garder auprès de moi, c'était égoïste.

_Non, j'ai été heureuse de vous connaître Sensei. Merci pour tout, votre dernier vœu sera exaucé, je vous le promets. »

L'homme avait rendu l'âme. Saya pleura toutes les larmes de son corps avant de pouvoir l'enterrer non loin de l'endroit où elle avait vécu avec lui, ce fut une épreuve très dure pour elle. Elle rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'elle possédait, dans le lot, il y avait des kunaïs, des shurikens, quelques habits de rechanges, ses deux saïs de combat, un rouleau d'invocation et un peu d'argent que lui avait donné son Sensei.

Saya mesurait environ 1m60, elle avait des yeux gris blancs pour une raison inconnue, ses cheveux étaient argentés, elle était plutôt fine et d'une très grande souplesse. Elle prit son paquetage et sortit de la forêt qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle avançait de l'avant, perdue dans ces pensées. Saya ressassait ce que son maître lui avait enseigné, tous les jutsus, comment se battre… mais elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, la seule chose qui la raccrochait à son identité était cette médaille, savoir qui on est, est une chose très importante.

Saya devait demander son chemin pour pouvoir rejoindre Konoha, elle aperçut deux hommes vêtus d'un large manteau avec des nuages. Elle ne pouvait plus distinguer les couleurs à cause d'une maladie rétinienne. L'un était grand et se promenait avec une grande épée emballée dans des bandages, l'autre avait les cheveux mi-longs et sombres, il avait dans les yeux comme des symboles, on aurait dit des sortes de virgules. Saya s'approchait d'eux sans savoir qu'elle allait vers deux nukenins dangereux, Itachi Uchiwa et Kizame Hoshigaki.

« _Excusez moi messieurs, est-ce que vous connaissez la direction de Konoha, je ne me suis jamais aventuré par là.

_Tiens, tiens une brebis égarée avec un rouleau d'invocation !! Dit Kizame semblant intéressé par la belle Saya.

_Ce rouleau pourrait nous être utile pour capturer des jinchurikis.

_Comment, je vous demande juste mon chemin, vous n'aurez jamais ce rouleau !

_Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes pour dire ça.

_Je préfère mourir, c'est le seul souvenir de mon sensei décédé.

_Pauvre petite ! Tu crois qu'on va te plaindre. Dit Itachi platement.

_Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir retrouvé mes parents.

Fuuton, Ninpo Kamaitachi. Saya se protégea avec un bouclier mais il se brisa sous le coup d'épée de Kizame, l'explosion la propulsa en arrière, elle effectua un salto qui lui permit de retomber sur ces jambes. Ces deux personnes étaient les premières qu'elle rencontrait depuis vingt ans, Saya n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à autant d'agressivité même si elle savait se battre.

_Déjà essoufflée, gamine.

_Fuuton, Daitoppa. »

L'attaque n'eut aucun effet sur les deux hommes, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de fuir, même si elle détestait cette idée. Saya sauta de branche en branche mais les deux hommes la rattrapaient rapidement. Quelques Kunaïs filaient vers elle, elle réussit à éviter la plupart sauf un qui se planta dans son bras droit. Elle resta immobile au pied d'un arbre sous le coup de la douleur, ses cheveux argentés pendaient devant son visage épuisé par la course.

« _C'est tout se dont tu es capable ? C'est décevant. Dit platement Itachi. Kisame, tu peux la terminer si tu le souhaites.

_Ok Itachi. Je crois que ton heure est venue maintenant. »

Saya ferma ces yeux face à la peur de mourir, mais une personne venait d'apparaître devant elle stoppant Kizame dans son élan à une vitesse incroyable.

« _Je crois que non, Kizame !

_Cela faisait longtemps, petite teigne, toujours dans nos pattes à ce que je voie.

_Sasuke ne t'as toujours pas fait la peau, Itachi, à ce que je vois.

_C'est le bon moment pour régler nos comptes, tu ne crois pas !

_Fais comme tu veux mais tu ne la toucheras même pas, je suis plus fort que la dernière fois.

_C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Saya observait la scène, elle ne comprenait pas, cet homme venait de lui sauver la vie. Il avait des cheveux en bataille retenu par un bandeau, il était plutôt grand et avait l'air puissant. Il portait un long manteau clair avec des flammes plus sombres. Il était extrêmement rapide, elle ne l'avait même pas senti arriver.

« _Mets-toi à l'abri, ça va chauffer, lui dit calmement l'homme, sans savoir pourquoi Saya lui fit confiance et alla se cacher derrière un arbre quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Fuuton, Rasenshuriken ! »

L'orbe alla se planter au pied d'Itachi, celui-ci lévita non sans quelques dommages corporels.

« Il vaut mieux nous replier Itachi, nous ne connaissons plus sa véritable force, de plus nous avons l'ordre de ne pas nous battre contre lui.

_D'accord Kizame, à la prochaine, petite teigne. »

Les deux nukenins s'éloignèrent du cratère formé par le Rasenshuriken qui était d'ailleurs d'environ une centaine de mètres. L'inconnu se dirigea vers Saya qui s'était relevée pour constater les dégâts, elle était ébahie devant les dégâts qu'avait provoqué l'attaque de l'inconnu, elle se demandait si lui allait l'attaquer, devant cette puissance, elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas résister, la peur envahissait son corps petit à petit.

« _Ne…ne…ne m'approche pas ! dit Saya dans une peur qui lui était étrangère jusqu'à maintenant.

_Je ne te veux pas de mal, lui dit-il calmement en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle, comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu ne crains plus rien, ils sont partis, on peut dire que tu n'as pas eu de chance !

Un sourire s'affichait sur le visage du jeune inconnu qu'elle voyait, c'était le premier visage souriant qu'elle voyait depuis que son sensei était décédé, les larmes aux yeux avec un demi sourire elle lui dit :

_Je m'appelle Saya.

_Moi c'est Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

_Merci, Monsieur Uzumaki.

_Non, appelle moi juste Naruto.

_Ok, merci…..Na..ru..to.

_Enchanté Saya.»

Saya souriait aussi, elle était heureuse d'être en vie grâce à Naruto, mais celui-ci la regarda bizarrement.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, je te soigne si tu me dis ton nom…je rigole, ne bouge pas je vais te soigner, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto avait pris un air rassurant face à la peur de la jeune fille.

_Je… je … je n'ai pas de nom, je suis orpheline.

_Ah, euh désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

_C'est pas grave. Attend, je ne peux pas me relever tout de suite, ma vue est en train de se troubler, je ne vois plus grand-chose.

_Tu es malade ??

_Oui, mais je suis habitué, j'ai cette maladie depuis toute petite.

_Désolé, je suis trop indiscret.

_Non, non, tu es la première personne qui est gentille avec moi !

_Je suis la première ???

_Oui, j'ai été élevé dans la forêt, à l'écart du monde, celui qui m'a élevé est mort il y a deux trois jours, je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai marché avant de rencontrer quelqu'un, je suis un peu perdue. »

Naruto restait silencieux, il se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible de vivre ainsi à l'écart. Lui avait été écarté ce qui était différent mais tout aussi dur.

« _Où vas-tu Naruto, je vois que tu as un sac donc je suppose que tu voyages ? Eh, ma vue reviens je vais pouvoir reprendre ma route !

_Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça fait cinq ans que je suis parti de mon village, je dois être considéré comme un nukenin sauf si la mamie me pardonne, dit-il en souriant.

_Moi, je vais à Konoha ! Je dois réaliser la dernière volonté de mon Sensei.

Au nom de Konoha, Naruto ne put cacher un sourire, il était en fait sur le chemin du retour pour retrouver ce village qu'il avait abandonné il y a cinq ans.

_Je vais aussi à Konoha, veux tu que l'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? Comme ça tu éviteras les ennuis, tomber sur deux dangereux nukenins alors que tu ne connais personne, tu as eu de la chance que j'ai senti le chakra de l'un d'eux.

_Avec joie ! Je ne sais pas du tout où c'est ! Mon Sensei m'a toujours dit que j'étais chanceuse. Saya lui souriait à présent. »

Naruto aida Saya à se relever et commençaient à prendre la direction du village caché.

« _Au fait Saya, quel était la dernière volonté de ton Sensei ?

_De retrouver mes parents et de devenir ninja de Konoha !

_Je ferai tout pour t'aider Saya, je connais bien l'Hokage du village, mais mon arrivé là-bas risque d'être mouvementée, personne ne doit me reconnaître, c'est compris !

_Pas de problème.

_En route pour Konoha !! »

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant Saya sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme si gentil et fougueux à la fois. Konoha n'était plus qu'a deux jours de marche rapide, bientôt elle pourrait retrouver la trace de ces parents et lui retrouver ces amis surtout une personne en particulier qui l'attend.


	2. Retour à Konoha

Chapitre 2 : Retour à Konoha.

Tsunade était comme à son habitude en train de dormir dans son bureau sur une pile de papier qu'elle devait remplir pour le lendemain. Le soleil se levait sur la montagne des Hokage, le temps était au beau fixe. Les portes du village étaient déjà grande ouverte, la cité se réveillait peu à peu, les habitants commençaient à reprendre leurs activités, des enfants jouaient dans les rues. Naruto remis sa cape de voyage de façon à cacher ses cheveux et ses lunettes pour cacher ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres des portes de Konoha. Dix heures sonnait, il était temps pour eux de rentrer dans ce village qui était si chère aux yeux de cet homme. Alors qu'ils étaient prêt à entrer, Saya fit un pas en arrière, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de toute cette agitation, voir autant de visage pour la première fois lui faisait un peu peur. Naruto sentant qu'elle n'avançait plus se retourna.

« _Saya, il y a un problème ??

_Non, non, je … je suis juste un peu effrayé par toute cette agitation et puis je me demande ce qui va m'arriver aussi.

_ça va aller Saya, je t'ai promis de t'aider et je ne romps jamais une promesse.

_Merci Naruto. »

Naruto lui tendit une main pour l'encourager à entrer et lui fit un sourire. Celui-ci lui avait rendu le courage nécessaire pour affronter cette épreuve.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade :

« _Kakashi, Sakura, Saï, Sasuke, je suis désolé, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles traces de Naruto, je pense qu'il a du quitter le pays.

_Cela fait déjà cinq ans, Tsunade-sama, pensez vous qu'il reviendra un jour ?? Lui dit Sakura d'une voie inquiète.

_Franchement, je l'espère, je dois le remercier de m'avoir ramener à la réalité, je n'ai jamais put le faire. Dit Sasuke avec une pointe de tristesse.

_Je suis sur qu'il reviendra, je ne pense pas qu'il ai abandonné son rêve d'être Hokage, dit Kakashi son livre à la main.

_Je vous donnerais une mission demain, venez à 8 h précise.

_Haï »

Saya et Naruto avançait à petite allure dans Konoha, elle s'émerveillait devant toute sorte de choses, soudain, elle s'arrêta devant un restaurant de Ramens.

« _Naruto, on peut s'arrêter ici, j'ai faim et j'adore les ramens.

_Tu as bien choisi, c'est le meilleur de tout Konoha et les ramens est mon plat préféré. Je t'offre un bol.

Saya et Naruto s'installèrent dans le petit restaurant.

_Ichiraku, 8 bols s'il te plaît !

_Naruto… C'est bien toi ??

_Oui, mais ne le dit à personne pour le moment, s'il te plaît. Merci Chef !

_Pas de problème, 8 bols c'est parti !! »

Saya avala tranquillement son bol et était impressionné par la quantité de ramens qu'il pouvait avalé. Elle en rit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Sa vue se troubla de nouveau, elle interrompit Naruto.

« _Connais-tu un bon médecin ici, il faut que je fasse soigner mes yeux.

_L'Hokage est la meilleure, je lui demanderais de faire quelque chose pour toi quand on ira la voir.

_Merci Naruto, pour l'instant tu vas devoir me guider pendant une bonne heure car je suis complètement aveugle.

_C'est pas vrai, tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, je t'y emmènes tout de suite. » Naruto paya l'addition et prit Saya dans ses bras ce qui la fit rougir lorsqu'elle sentie ses mains se poser sur son corps. Il fila à une vitesse fulgurante sur le toit du bureau de l'Hokage, en quinze secondes seulement ils y étaient arrivés. Naruto se mit à hauteur de la fenêtre, il vit Tsunade en train de réfléchir sur des papiers. Lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre un coup de poing se dirigeait vers lui, il eut juste le temps de l'esquiver heureusement pour lui.

« _Qui es-tu pour entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage par la fenêtre, vous ne connaissez pas les portes ?

_Désolé, je vous dis qui je suis, uniquement si vous vous calmez mamie !

(_Cette voix…)

Naruto décapuchonna sa cape et hotta ces lunettes, Tsunade le reconnut tout de suite malgré qu'il ait changé, Naruto avait grandi, il mesurait environ 1m80, ses cheveux avait poussé et était maintenu par son bandeau de Konoha qu'il avait gardé.

_Tu es enfin revenu, Naruto !

_Haï, vous m'avez manqué Tsunade-sama !

_TSUNADE-SAMA !!!QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? J'AI ENTENDU DU BRUIT !!

_Calme-toi, Sakura !! Au fait votre mission de demain est annulée, tu peux prévenir tout le monde.

_Na…ru…to, les larmes de joies coulaient sur son visage, c'est bien toi ??

_Yo, Sakura-chan ! »

La jeune fleur de cerisier se jeta au coup de Naruto, elle avait tant espéré son retour.

« _Excuse-moi Sakura-chan, mais là j'ai un autre problème à régler. Tsunade-sama, cette jeune fille qui m'accompagne a besoin de soins urgent, pouvez-vous le faire.

_Quel est son problème ?

_Je…je m'appelle Saya, j'ai besoin de soin pour mes yeux, je suis en train de devenir aveugle, c'est une maladie que j'ai depuis toute petite et on ne m'a jamais réellement soigné. En ce moment même, je suis aveugle, je dois avoir des soins quotidien mais mon Sensei qui me les faisait est décédé il y a bientôt une semaine et il ne m'a pas appris à me soigner seule !

_C'est d'accord, un jounin va vous accompagner à l'hôpital, Neji Huyga devrait arriver.

_Merci beaucoup, je vous expliquerais ma situation juste après.

_ C'est d'accord, quant à toi ! Naruto, je crois que l'on a droit à quelques explications !!!

_Promis, mais d'abord prévenez tout le monde, comme ça ils seront tous au courant, d'accord.

_Vas-tu repartir ?

_Je ne pense pas. »

Neji arriva à la porte et entra, il s'étonna de voir le jeune blond dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« _Naruto !!!

_Yo, Neji, ça faisait un bail.

_Heureux que tu sois enfin de retour Naruto. Lui dit-il avec un sourire, Vous vouliez me voir Hokage-sama ??

_Oui, mais on verra ça plus tard, j'ai une chose à te demander, peux-tu emmener cette jeune fille à l'hôpital et demande au médecin de préparer une salle d'opération ? (En aparté : Peux-tu te renseigner sur elle ?)

_Très bien, Hokage-sama ! Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît.

_Euh Neji, cette jeune fille est aveugle, tu devras la guider jusque là-bas !

_Euh, excusez-moi.

_Ce n'est pas grave, à plus tard Naruto !

_A plus tard. »

Neji sortit de la salle en tenant Saya par la main, il s'attarda un peu plus sur le physique de celle-ci. Il se surprit même à rougir, tellement il l'a trouvait jolie.

« _Monsieur Huyga, m'observez-vous ??

_Euh….Non…

_J'ai senti votre regard se poser sur moi, vous savez, je ne suis que temporairement aveugle, ma vue est en train de revenir petit à petit.

_Arrête de me vouvoyer, si tu le souhaites appelle-moi Neji et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Sa...Saya.

_Je m'appelle Neji Huyga, heureux de te rencontrer. Et ton nom ?

_Je ne le connais pas, je suis orpheline, je conterais mon histoire plus tard, Tu es ninja Neji ?

_Oui, je suis jounin.

_Je souhaite devenir ninja à Konoha, j'espère que votre Hokage le voudra bien ??

_Elle est sympa, un peu bourrue mais sympa ne t'inquiète pas.

_Je commence à revoir les formes des objets, tu as l'air plutôt mignon Neji !! »

Sur ces paroles Neji rougit et Saya fit de même.

_Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça !!!!!

_Ce n'est pas grave, toi, tu as de beau cheveux, comme ça on est quitte.

_Merci Neji. »

Neji et Saya venait de subir ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre, Neji se sentait à l'aise avec cette jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer, il la trouvait belle. Saya se sentait plutôt intimidée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à se nouveau sentiment qui venait de naître en elle, la seule chose qu'elle sut faire fut de rougir. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il la laissa entre les mains des médecins, mais il était bien déterminé à la revoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Tsunade, Naruto était resté seul en compagnie de son Hokage, Sakura étant partie chercher tout le monde pour annoncer la nouvelle.

« _Tsunade-sama, je suis désolé d'avoir amené une étrangère dans le village, mais je peux vous assurez qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle s'est fait attaqué il y a quelques jours, je lui ai donné un coup de main.

_Par qui ??

_Itachi et Kizame. La pauvre ne savait pas qu'ils faisaient partis de l'Akatsuki.

_Elle vient de quel village ?

_Aucun, d'après ce que j'ai compris mais elle vous expliquera elle-même sa situation.

_Je comprend. »

Quelques coups résonnaient dans le bureau, tous ces anciens amis étaient présents, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Hinata, et Neji qui venait de revenir.

Naruto serra dans ces bras Sakura et Sasuke qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« _Naruto, j'espère que tu es là pour longtemps, tu nous as manqué à tous, lui dit Sakura les yeux encore gonflés par les larmes.

_Merci, mon ami. Lui murmura Sasuke

Les larmes venaient aussi yeux de Naruto, heureux de retrouver tout le monde.

_Je ne suis pas près de repartir, vous aussi m'avez manqué.

_Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ces retrouvailles mais qu'as-tu fait pendant cinq ans ? Lui dit Tsunade perplexe.

_Je suis partie m'entraîner avec Gaara et d'autres, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et je me suis beaucoup battu contre l'Akatsuki. Grâce à eux, si on peut dire, j'ai réussi à maîtriser Kyuubi jusqu'à la neuvième queue. J'ai fait d'énormes progrès. Je suis heureux de revenir pour de bon.

_C'est impressionnant, je dois dire ! Je te testerai plus tard avec mon Sharigan.

_Comme vous le voulez Kakashi Sensei. »

Naruto souriait, Tsunade, au début l'avait pris pour Yondaime, il était son portrait craché, un jour elle devrait lui dire la vérité sur le nom de ces parents. Tsunade se leva et parla à Naruto.

« Je dois aller m'occuper de ton amie, veux-tu venir avec moi Naruto ?

_Avec plaisir Mamie ! »

Ni une, ni deux Naruto évita le coup de poing de Tsunade, tout le monde était ébahi, Naruto était à l'autre bout de la pièce sans que personne ne puisse le voir bouger.

« _Comment ???

_De l'entraînement, c'est tout, sourit-il. A ce soir, les amis.

_A plus tard Naruto »

Naruto avait commencé à prendre le chemin de l'hôpital accompagné de Tsunade, Hinata depuis toujours amoureuse de lui avait sentie son cœur se briser quand elle entendit parler de son « amie », elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se mit les mains sur ses yeux en se disant que ce n'était pas possible, elle l'aimait tellement. Puis elle s'enfuit sans que personne ne puisse la retenir, pourtant Naruto l'avait senti et s'était déplacé sur son chemin.

« _Hinata…ça ne va pas ?

_Je…. Je …. Je …

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Je dois y aller, mon père m'attend, à plus tard Naruto ! »

Hinata l'esquiva sans lui porter un regard, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, Naruto n'avait pu rien faire pour la retenir. Elle se rendit sur la montagne des Hokage et y pleura toute les larmes de sont corps qu'elle avait retenue jusqu'à présent.

Elle murmura : « Je sais qu'il l'aime mais pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ! » Hinata resta sur la montagne jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

A l'hôpital, Tsunade examinait Saya et lui dit : « je pense pouvoir te guérir définitivement et tu recouvreras ta vue complètement, Saya !

_C'est vrai, Merci Hokage-sama, merci Naruto, je vais enfin pouvoir voir avec mes propres yeux »


	3. Sentiments inconnus

Chapitre 3 : Sentiments inconnus.

La nuit se posait peu à peu sur Konoha, cela faisait déjà une semaine quils étaient à Konoha. Tsunade et Naruto était à lhôpital, Tsunade avait trouvé quelle était la maladie de Saya. Elle leur expliquait que la maladie de Saya était une maladie difficile à guérir mais néanmoins possible. Il fallait opérer ses yeux et ensuite elle récupèrerait la couleur de ces yeux grisés par la maladie ainsi que sa vue, cependant lopération était risqué et pouvait la rendre définitivement aveugle. Pour que cela soit possible, il fallait préparer les yeux de Saya au mieux, Tsunade les lui banda avec un linge imbibé dune solution nécessaire pour lopération.

_Saya, tu ne vas plus rien voir jusqu lopération, alors ne panique pas, Naruto viendra te voir souvent pour que tu ne sois pas perdue, cest daccord.

_Merci Hokage-sama, je nen espérais pas temps.

_Je dois y aller Saya, je te revoie demain avant lopération. Bonne nuit.

_A demain, Naruto-Kun.

Saya stendit sur le lit dhôpital, Tsunade laida à sy mettre.

_Je te laisse aussi Saya, je dois me préparer pour lopération de demain, mais quelquun à insister pour te surveillé cette nuit.

_Ah bon, qui ?

_Moi, dit la voix.

_Neji ??

_Oui, cest bien moi.

_Je vous laisse, à demain Saya.

_A demain. Merci de rester avec moi Neji, je suis un peu angoissé à lidée de me faire opérer.

_Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Saya.

_Tu sais lHokage a émit la possibilité que je ne retrouve pas la vue. Peuxpeux tu me donner ta main, sil te plaît Neji.

La couleur du visage de Neji vira au cramoisi, il se sentait dans le même état que sa cousine face à Naruto sauf quil ne svanouissait pas.

_Euh bien sur ! Neji lui prit sa main, il remarqua quelle avait une peau très douce.

Saya remonta ses mains près de son visage

_Quequeque fais-tu Saya ?

_Je visualise ton visage, je ne veux pas loublier, je veux pouvoir le voir avant de perdre éventuellement la vue. Lui dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant, Saya lui caressant le visage et Neji se laissant faire. Pour leurs plus grand plaisir, ils allaient rester ensemble toute la nuit, à partir de maintenant Saya savait quelle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Naruto déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, il sinquiétait de savoir comment Saya allait, il sy était attaché comme sil avait une petite sur perdue mais autre chose linquiétait, lattitude dHinata. Il se dirigea sur la montagne des Hokage, il aimait y monter pour voir le lever du soleil et aussi pour réfléchir. Naruto avait beaucoup murit en cinq ans, après avoir ramené Sasuke du repère dOrochimaru. Il y grimpa en seulement quelques secondes, il découvrit Hinata allongée et endormie. Naruto accourut vers elle croyant quelle allait mal, il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réveiller.

_Hinata, Hinata est-ce que ça va ?? Tu es malade ??

_ (cette voix, serai-ce).

Hinata commençait à ouvrir les yeux, il vit que Naruto la tenait entre ces bras.

_Naruto-kun !!

_Ouf, je minquiétais, tu as les yeux gonflés, est-ce que ça va ?

Hinata se releva avec laide de Naruto.

_Tu navais pas à tinquiéter, je vais mieux. Elle lui faisait dos, se tournant ainsi vers le paysage quoffrait la vue. Naruto, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

_Oui bien sur.

_Est-ce que tu laimes ?

_Qui ??

Naruto était surpris par la question dHinata.

_Cette fille que tu as amené à Konoha !

_Elle sappelle Saya, et oui, je laime.

_Je le savais, je dois dire que je le sentais même.

_Cest vrai je laime mais comme une petite sur, des fois même elle mappelle grand frère, ça me fait drôle et puis il y a déjà une autre personne dans mon cur.

_Tu sais .

Naruto linterrompit il lui prit la main pour la retourner face à lui, il plongea son regard dans celui dHinata au bord des larmes. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps pour lenlacer.

_Celle que jaime, Hinata cest la femme que je tiens en ce moment même dans mes bras. Tu mas tellement manqué pendant 5 ans.

Hinata senti son cur se réchauffer à lannonce que venait de lui faire Naruto.

_Moi aussi, je taime Naruto !!!

Leurs lèvres ntaient qu quelque centimètre lune de lautre, ce baiser quelle attendait depuis toujours allait enfin se réaliser. Ce premier baiser révélait tout les sentiments que portait Naruto à Hinata. Il la raccompagna chez elle, puis ils se dirent au revoir à la manière des amoureux. Hiashi regardait par la fenêtre ce quil venait de se passer, il était contre cette relation et comptait bien linterrompre. Naruto reprit sa route et retourna sur la montagne pour savourer le bonheur que lui avait donner Hinata.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se levait sur Konoha. A lhôpital, Saya dormait encore, Neji était aussi assoupi sur le rebord de son lit, sa main tenait toujours celle de Saya, lorsquil se réveilla, il se recula brutalement et rougissant ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Saya. Ses yeux restaient cachés par le bandage, elle paniqua sur le coup ne sachant plus trop où elle était.

_OU SUIS-JE, SENSEI ? JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN, SENSEI

_Saya ?

_Qui est là ? Aidez-moi, sil vous plaît ?

Saya essaya de se lever, mais ne sachant pas où elle mettait les pieds, elle se tordit la cheville et tomba à terre, Neji la rattrapa avant quelle ne se face mal.

_Saya, calme-toi, cest Neji, ne retire pas ton bandeau, tu te rappelles lopération, on est à Konoha

_Je suis désolé Neji, je ne savais plus où jtais, jtais entrain de faire un cauchemar.

_Ce nest rien, je te ramène dans ton lit.

Neji la prit dans ses bras, Saya rougissait, elle sentait le contact de leur peau lune contre lautre. Il la reposa dans son lit non sans regretter ce contact si doux.

_Neji, est-ce que mes affaires sont là ?

_Oui, elles sont toutes ici, pourquoi ?

_Peux-tu regarder dans mon sac, il y a une flute traversière, tu me la donnes sil te plaît ?

_Tout de suite !

_Merci.

Neji sortit du sac une belle flute argentée, il la donna à Saya qui la porta immédiatement à ses lèvres. Elle commença a jouée, une belle mélodie sortait de linstrument, Neji se rassit à côté delle lcoutant joué, il la trouvait merveilleuse et apaisante, elle sarrêta de joué.

_Cest très jolie comme mélodie.

_Cest une musique que ma appris mon Sensei, je laime beaucoup mais elle me sert aussi à me repérer dans lespace, un peu comme une chauve souris.

Il remarqua quune larme avait traversé le bandage et coulait à présent sur sa joue.

_ça ne vas pas, Saya ?

_Est-ce que tu peux mappeler Naruto, sil te plaît, votre Hokage ne vas pas tarder à arriver et il ma fait une promesse. Dit-elle en détournant la tête de son interlocuteur.

_Cest daccord. Jy vais.

_Ce nest pas la peine, je viens darriver petite sur !

_Naruto !! Neji peux-tu nous laisser seuls ?

_Compris, je men vais, à plus tard.

Saya ne lui répondit rien, Neji sadossa contre la porte quil venait de fermer, il se laissa par terre contre celle-ci. Il se demandait quest-ce qui lui prenait de sattacher autant à une personne quil connaissait à peine. De plus, elle devait aimer Naruto. Neji reprit sa route vers un terrain dentrainement, il devait se vider la tête et lentraînement était le meilleur moyen doublier ces soucis.

Dans la chambre :

_Naruto, quest-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ?

_Comment ça ??

_Hier soir, jai voulu garder dans ma mémoire le visage de cet homme, et je lui ai donc touché son visage. Je ne sais pas ce quil ma pris, mais depuis mon cur se met à battre dès quil mapproche.

_Je comprend ce que tu ressens ?

_Ne me dis pas que jai une autre maladie, mes yeux me suffisent déjà !

_Tu es tombé amoureuse, cest tout. Jai retrouvé celle que jaimais, hier soir. Toi, tu viens de découvrir ce doux sentiment.

_Mais pourquoi aussi vite ? Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi, alors que ça fait une semaine que lon se connaît, je tombe amoureuse en une nuit ???

_Parce que je pense que tu nas pas pu ressentir ces sentiments et que ton cur sest très vite ouvert.

_Est-ce que je dois lui dire ??

_Oui, tu ne le regretteras pas. Neji est un type sympa et timide comme sa cousine.

_Merci Naruto.

Naruto embrassa sa petite sur sur le front.

_On se voit après lopération, la Vieille est déjà là.

_NARUTO !! Saya es-tu prête pour lopération ?

_Oui Hokage-sama, mais je voudrais parler à Neji avant de commencer.

_Je vais le chercher, lui dit Naruto, jen ai pour cinq minutes pas plus, vous pouvez attendre ?

_Pas de problème mais fait vite !

Naruto sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre, il supposait où était Neji, il se dirigea vers les terrains dentrainement. Il aperçut Neji en train de combattre un clone de lui-même.

_Yo Neji !

_Naruto, quest-ce que tu fais là, tu vois pas que je mentraine !!

_Saya aurait voulu te parler avant de se faire opérer.

_Je ne pense pas quelle a besoin de moi, elle ta déjà.

_Moi, cest différent, elle veut te voir Toi et uniquement TOI.

_Tu laimes ?

_Décidément cest de famille ??

_De quoi ??

_Hinata ma posé la même question hier soir ! Je lui ai répondu que oui mais comme un frère aime sa sur, ta cousine est celle que jaime.

Neji restait ébahi devant les révélations de Naruto.

_Bon dépêchons-nous ! La vieille ne va pas attendre longtemps !

_Jarrive Naruto, merci.

Ils se dirigèrent à tout allure à lhôpital, Saya attendait dans son lit dentrer dans la salle dopération.

_Saya, je suis là.

_Neji, je suis désolé pour tout à lheure, je me suis rendu compte de certaine chose alors

_Ne dis rien, ce nest pas grave.

_A lorigine, mes yeux sont bleus azur, jaimerai que tu les voies quand je me réveillerai.

_Je serais là, Saya. A bientôt.

_Je dois lendormir avant dentrer dans la salle dopération, laissez-nous maintenant.

_Hai.

Neji et Naruto se dirigèrent vers la sortie de lhôpital.

_Dit Neji, je peux te raccompagner chez toi ??

_Pour voir Hinata, je suppose ! Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Hiashi accepte que tu sortes avec Hinata, je lui dirais de te rejoindre dans un endroit secret, disons à la clairière derrière le terrain dentrainement n3. Mais pas maintenant, cest daccord !

_Merci Neji !! Leurs chemins se séparèrent, Naruto décida de passer un peu de temps avec Sakura et Sasuke en attendant que Saya sortent de son opération. Naruto était tout simplement heureux dtre avec ceux quil aime le plus au monde : ses amis, encore plus avec Hinata.


	4. Perte de contrôle

Chapitre 4 : Une perte de contrôle.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke avait passé la soirée ensemble à se souvenir des bons moments passés. Malgré le fait quil samusait, Naruto gardait toujours à lesprit que Saya était toujours en salle dopération, il sinquiétait pour elle mais il pensait aussi à Hinata. Grâce à son élément de vent, Naruto réussis à envoyer par la fenêtre de la maison de Sakura une lettre, son chakra lui permettait de contrôler la direction de celle-ci. Le bout de papier atterrît sur le bord de la fenêtre dHinata, Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le lut.

Rendez-vous demain à 15 heures précise sur le mont des Hokage, jai une surprise pour toi.

Tu me manques tant. Je taime. Naruto.

Le cur dHinata semballa à la lecture du petit message, quelle était cette surprise, elle qui était déjà comblé de bonheur par lamour de Naruto. Elle devait trouver une excuse pour que son père la laisse tranquille pour cet après-midi.

Pendant ce temps à lhôpital :

_Ne rompez pas le lien de chakra, sinon elle va perdre la vue !!

_Hai, Tsunade-sama !

Quelques heures plus tard,

_Ouf, on a terminé, vous pouvez la ramener dans sa chambre, lopération est un succès, Saya devra garder son bandage pendant une journée pour éviter de les fragiliser.

_Bravo, Tsunade-sama, cest Naruto qui va être content !! Lui dit linfirmier.

_Maintenant, il a une dette envers moi !

Les infirmiers ramenèrent la jeune fille au cheveux argenté dans sa chambre, elle dormait encore profondément, il était huit du matin ce nest quune heure plus tard quelle commença à reprendre conscience seule dans sa chambre.

_Hello, belle endormie !!

_Qui est là ??

_Tu ne me reconnais pas, on sest vu dans la forêt, je vais te rappeler des bons souvenirs.

Lhomme sortit un kunaï et lui frôla le bras.

_Tu es lhomme au pupille à virgule !!!

_Cest exact, je mappelle Uchiwa Itachi. Et je serais la dernière personne que tu entendras si tu ne me donnes pas ton rouleau dinvocation.

_Vous ne laurez jamais !!!

Saya stait accroupie sur le dessus de son lit et se préparait à combattre.

_Petite, tu es aveugle, tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre !

Itachi lui lança le kunaï qui lui entailla le bras, son sang coulait sur le sol. Saya trempa son pouce dans son sang et lança une invocation.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu ! Mikoto aide moi à menfuir, je ne peux pas le battre.

Un tigre apparue devant Itachi, il prit Saya et sautèrent ensemble par la fenêtre. Juste à ce moment, Neji venait prendre de ces nouvelles mais à la place il vit Itachi son kunaï à la main et du sang par terre.

_Uchiwa ! Quas-tu fais à Saya ?? Tu vas me le payer si tu lui as fait du mal !!

_Je ne lui en ai pas fait ! Pour le moment.

Un sourire narquois saffichait sur le visage dItachi.

_Tu ferais mieux dappeler ton Hokage, au lieu de me battre. Tu nes pas de taille face à moi.

Il disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Neji courut à travers tout lhôpital et croisa Naruto, quand celui-ci lui raconta ce quil venait de se passer, il partit en colère dans la direction de la sortie du village.

_Va prévenir la Vieille, je pars à la poursuite dUchiwa !

_Naruto, fais attention à toi.

_Je lui ai promis de la protéger, je reviendrai. Son chakra pars en direction de la forêt, jy vais.

Naruto se déplaça aussi vite quil put, mais Itachi avait déjà rattrapé Saya. Il stait arrêté dans une clairière, une rivière coulait à proximité, elle entendait le bruit de leau couler.

_Tu es déjà à bout, petite.

_Non et je me défendrais !!Je nai pas le choix, il faut que jutilise une technique Katon pour me protéger vu comment il a détruit mon bouclier de vent la dernière fois

_Si tu me dis où se trouve le rouleau, je te promet de te laisser vivre !

_Comme si tu allais me laisser en vie !!!

_Cest vrai, tu as lair moins bête que tu ne le laisse paraître

_KATON : KAGUSUTCHI NO JUTSU !!!!!

_Cest quoi cette technique ??

Des anneaux apparurent autour des mains et des pieds de Saya.

_KATON : LA TORNADE DE BRAISE

_Je vois, tu veux te protéger avec un bouclier de feu, malheureusement cela ne suffira pas !

Saya se mit à danser sur elle-même, avec ses mouvements gracieux elle entraînait les flammes avec elle de façon à ce que personne même Itachi ne puisse lapproché. Naruto venait juste darriver à leur niveau, Saya ne lavait pas entendu arriver, elle était très concentré.

_Il ny a pas que des illusion visuels que je peux créer, petite !

Sharigan : Illusions Sonores

Saya se mit à hurler de douleur se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

_SAYA !!!

_NARUTO, napproche pas, je ne contrôle plus rien !! Je vais te blesser.

Le feu se propagea dans la clairière, le bandage que portait Saya sur ces yeux brula et tomba par terre, elle était déjà à genoux en train dessayer de reprendre le contrôle du feu. Neji arriva accompagné de Sakura, Sasuke et de Kakashi. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recule face aux flammes de Saya, elle ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant retrouver la vue, ses yeux étaient orangés, de la même couleur des flammes.

_NARUTO, NEJI, A LAIDE!!!

Les flammes se rapprochaient de Saya la brûlant ainsi sur plusieurs parties de son corps. Naruto se jeta sur le dessus de la rivière, il fallait la sauvée et vite, Neji et Kakashi qui avait compris ce que Naruto voulait faire se jetèrent avec lui.

Tous trois salignèrent.

_Suiton : Suijin Heki (La barrière aqueuse)

Un immense mur deau se propagea sur tout le terrain éteignant les flammes quavait crée Saya.

_Il y a un peu trop de monde ici, Naruto tu nous appartiendras bientôt, ne loublie pas, toi aussi petit frère !

_On se reverra Itachi !! lança Naruto.

Itachi disparu dans la fumée qui schappait de la végétation brûlée. Saya gisait inconsciente par terre, Neji stait rendu près delle et lavait prise dans ses bras, il la tenait fermement. Sakura soccupait de ses blessures. Elle décida de lvacué le plus vite possible à lhôpital de Konoha avec Sasuke et Neji.

Naruto observait la scène de combat avec Kakashi.

_Comment a-t-elle fait ?? se demanda Kakashi avec étonnement.

_Je ne lavais jamais vu utiliser une technique Katon lors de nos entraînements, mais elle mavait dit que son affinité principale était fuuton et quelle narrivait pas à contrôler le Katon. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

Kakashi se baissa à terre et trouva un médaillon, Saya était inscrite sur une face et de lautre un loup y était gravé. Il resta paralysé devant le médaillon, des souvenirs douloureux ressurgissaient.

_Vous avez retrouvé la médaille de Saya, je vais la lui rendre à son réveil, elle y tient encore plus qu sa vie.

_Pourquoi ?

_Elle ma dit que ctait la seule chose qui la retenait à son identité et son passé.

_Je vois et je comprends. Allons-y, il faut tout dire à Tsunade-sama.

_Ok Sensei, Accrochez vous à moi, jai laissé un kunaï de téléportation dans le bureau de la vieille.

_Jai compris comment tu as fait pour éviter son coup de poing, ria Kakashi.

_Vous avez devinez, Sensei. Sourit Naruto.

_Tu es vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Ils rirent ensemble un instant avant de se rendre dans le bureau de lHokage.

Pendant ce temps, à lhôpital de Konoha, Sakura saffairait à soigner les blessures de Saya, elle était brûlée sur une grande partie du corps et ne respirait quasiment plus, ses voies respiratoires avaient été touchés. Elle avait été mise sous respirateur, Sakura avait réussit à reconstituer sa peau au bout de quelques heures seulement, ses poumons se régénéraient moins rapidement. Les yeux de Saya navaient pas lair dtre touché cependant elle devait garder encore son bandeau pour permettre une guérison totale. Sakura était épuisé par la quantité de chakra quelle avait du fournir pour soigner Saya. Saya dormait à présent au calme, Neji était à son chevet, sinquiétant pour elle, même si la savait hors de danger, il ne pouvait sempêcher dy penser.

Dans le bureau de lHokage :

_COMMENT CA ??? ITACHI UCHIWA A PENETRE DANS KONOHA POUR VOLER UN ROULEAU DINVOCATION !!!!!!!

_Du calme Mamie, Saya sest défendue, elle est soignée par Sakura à lhôpitalElle a utilisé une technique Katon incroyable pour se défendre, elle en a perdu le contrôle au moment où nous sommes arrivés. Dit calmement Naruto.

_De plus Uchiwa à fuit, mais je pense que lon va le revoir bientôt.

_Ce rouleau

_...nest pas entre ces mains, Saya me la confié avant de rentrer à lhôpital et je lai caché.

_Très bien. Vous pouvez disposezNaruto, récupère ton kunaï, je ne tiens pas à te voir apparaître sans prévenir !

_Compris, la Vieille

Naruto sortit en trombe du bureau avant de se recevoir lun des plus gros bouquin de médecine en pleine figure.

_Il est vraiment impossible, siffla lHokage ? Autant que son père à son âge

_Vous avez connu les parents de Naruto, Tsunade-sama ?

_Oui, il y a longtemps.

Naruto stait dirigé vers lhôpital où Saya était soigné, il voulait absolument avoir de ces nouvelles, mais une personne larrêta dans sa course. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé et ses yeux noirs avaient une expression de profonde culpabilité.

_Sasuke

_Naruto

_Cela faisait un bail non

_Pourquoi est-tu parti après mavoir ramené ??

_.

_Dis-le moi, pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous quitter comme ça ? La voix de Sasuke était remplie dmotions, de la colère, de la reconnaissance, de lamiti.

_Je nest pas su contrôler ce que jai au fond de moi, je suis parti de peur de blesser une autre personne, je tai ramené dans un sale étatTu ten souviens

_Oui, mais je croyais quItachi.

_Il tavait blessé mais pas à ce point, je suis intervenue à temps, jai perdu le contrôle et je tai blessé à nouveau ainsi quItachi.

_....

_Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

_Je suis content que tu sois revenu, mon ami

_Merci Sasuke

En guise dau revoir, ils se donnèrent un petit coup de poing lun contre lautre. Lheure avançait, plus de la moitié de la journée était déjà passé. Naruto se frappa le front et accourut vers lhôpital. Saya devait lattendre même sil savait quelle était entre de bonnes mains. Saya de son côté commençait à reprendre conscience, elle se mit à remuer lentement dans son lit comme pour stirer, sa poitrine la faisait souffrir, elle navait jamais été autant blessé par son attaque Katon, son sensei avait toujours été là pour la sauver. Naruto continua son chemin. Le visage de Neji rayonnait de bonheur en voyant Saya reprendre conscience, elle ne pouvait pas encore parler à cause du respirateur. Neji lui prit instinctivement la main pour la rassurer, elle sen sentie tout de suite apaisée, elle savait que ctait lui. Naruto arriva quelques instant plus tard accompagné de Tsunade et de Kakashi.

_Surette, est-ce que ça va ?? demanda Naruto inquiet.

En guise de réponse, elle ne put donner uniquement quun hochement de tête affirmatif.

_Je pense que lon va pouvoir te retirer ton bandeau des yeux, ils nont pas été touchés par le feu.

Le visage de Saya sillumina à lannonce de cette nouvelle, elle voulait parler mais ne put.

Tsunade sapprocha delle, tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, elle commença à retirer le bandage, Saya gardait ses yeux fermés de peur que ce ne soit un rêve. Neji sapprocha delle et lui dit ouvre les yeux sil te plaît, Saya . Au son de sa voix, son sang ne fit quun tour, elle ouvrit ses yeux. Tout le monde remarqua que comme elle lavait dit elle avait les yeux dun bleu ciel très beau, un peu comme ceux de Naruto. Tsunade lui retira le respirateur et Saya put enfin parler avec peine.

Dans un murmure, les larmes aux yeux elle dit Je vous voie !! Tous sautèrent de joie.


	5. Une nouvelle ninja

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle ninja !

Je vous voie Elle ny croyait toujours pas, les formes se précisaient, les couleurs commençaient à réapparaître.

Tsunade-sama, vous portez un habit vert, Naruto tu es blond avec des yeux bleus, et toi Neji tes cheveux sont noirs et tes yeux sont comme la lune

Elle était heureuse, ses yeux le montraient très bien.

_Je pense que tu vas pouvoir bientôt sortir, tu récupères vite grâce au ninjutsu médical, lui dit Tsunade avec satisfaction.

_Tu vois surette, tu nas plus rien à craindre.

_Nous avons eu peur pour toi lui dit Neji en rougissant légèrement.

Naruto lui chuchota : tu as eu peur de la perdre !!!

_Naruto, fout moi la paix !!!

Tsunade et Shizune rirent ensemble et essayèrent dempêcher Naruto et Neji de se battre dans lhôpital, Naruto fut éjecté par la fenêtre avec un superbe coup de poing dont Tsunade à le secret, quant à Neji, il fut encastré dans le mur par le second coup de poing.

_ON NE SE BAT PAS DANS UN HOPITAL !!! Cria Tsunade furieuse.

Saya, après toute cette agitation, put enfin se reposer.

Il est 16 heures passés, une jeune fille au cheveux couleur nuit attendait au sommet du mont des Hokage, elle se demandait sil ne lavait pas oublié et si tout cela ntait quun beau, si ctait le cas il fallait quelle se réveille. Elle attendit encore une en regardant le soleil baissé petit à petit dans le ciel. Tout à coup, un kunaï atterrit entre les jambes dHinata qui était légèrement écartées, par surprise elle eut un mouvement de recule se demandant doù pouvait provenir ce kunaï. Sans quelle ne sy attendent, un homme apparue devant elle comme par magie, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, tellement elle fut surprise, son corps vacilla en arrière entraînant celui de cet homme par la même occasion. Lhomme se retrouvait quasiment allongé sur elle.

_Désolé Hinata-chanlui dit lhomme en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

_NaNaruto-kun !!! Comment as-tu fait ????

_Cest une technique que jai piqué au quatrième Hokage, jen ai entendu parler puis je lai mise au point. Comme ça peu importe lendroit ou tu te trouves, je te rejoindrais en un éclair. Lui dit-il en souriant.

_Cest vrai que tu lui ressembles ctait pour me montrer ça

_Oui et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je tai apporté ça.

Naruto sortit de son dos, deux fleurs de Lys blancs attachées par un ruban blanc.

_Merci Naruto-kun, au fait pourquoi est-tu en retard ??

_Il y a eu quelques problèmes à lhôpital et jai du intervenir.

_Tu as pu voir Saya ?

_Oui et elle est guéri, elle recommence à voire correctement.

_Je suis contente pour elle.

Ils restèrent sur cette montagne toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit mais il décida de la ramener quand même pour éviter quelle ne se fasse gronder. Naruto passa le reste de la nuit à observer les étoiles. Il fouilla dans sa poche, Kakashi avait oublié de lui redonner le médaillon, Saya allait être furieuse lorsquelle le découvrirait.

Plus de deux semaines plus tard Saya put enfin sortir de lhôpital avec lautorisation de Tsunade, elle navait rien dit de son médaillon disparu, elle se jura quelle allait étrangler celui qui lui avait subtiliser mais pour cela il fallait quelle devienne une ninja. Accompagné de Naruto, elle se rendit dans le bureau de lHokage.

_Bonjour Hokage-sama.

_Salut la vieille !!!!

_Naruto, tu vas apprendre à tes dépends que je ne suis pas une vieille.

_Ok ok, je retire, Tsunade-san.

_Que me vaut votre visite??

_Je souhaite devenir ninja du village caché de Konoha !!

_Et pour quelles raisons, quest-ce qui me dit que tu nest pas déjà dun autre village ??

_Je ne connais pas mes origines, javais seulement un médaillon précisant mon prénom, mais je lai perdu, ensuite je veux réaliser le dernier souhait de mon Sensei : Retrouver mes parents et Devenir Ninja.

_Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? Nas-tu pas peur !

_Si mais Naruto ma promis de maider

_Il faut que tu ais un nom pour tidentifier en tant que ninja. Je vois que toi et Naruto êtes en très bon terme. Naruto, veux-tu que Saya porte ton nom, le temps que quelle retrouve ses parents.

_Pas de problème, elle est déjà comme une sur

_Très bien Saya Uzumaki, tu passeras lexamen Genin dans trois jours, tu as déjà des capacités ninjas, je pense que ce nest quune formalité.

_Hai, Hokage-sama.

_Eh, Tsunade-san, pourrais-je récupérer les clés de mon appart, je dors dehors en ce moment, encore heureux quil fait beau.

_oui, les voilà

_merci, à bientôt...

_Tu vois, ça cest bien passé, dit Naruto à Saya en affichant un large sourire.

_Maintenant il ne me reste plus qua retrouvé mes parents !!

_Le seul indice que tu as est cette médaille On devrait demander à Tsunade si elle connaît ce symbole si sen est un.

_Faudrait dabord que Kakashi te le rendes.

_ne tinquiète pas, il a seulement dû oublier, au fait à partir de demain je tentraine alors soit prête.

_Hai, Naruto Nii-san. Je serai prête !!!

Puis ils sloignèrent en direction de leur appartement quand tout à coup, Naruto sentit que lon lappelait.

_Jai senti le kunaï dHinata, elle doit avoir besoin de moi Tu peux rentrer toute seule sil te plaît, je vais aller la voir.

_Ok, lamoureux On se retrouve demain au terrain dentrainement n5 à 9 h, cest daccord ???

_Pas de problème

Naruto effectua une série de signe et en un instant il disparu. Saya se disait quelle avait de la chance dtre tombé sur quelquun comme lui. De son côté, Naruto stait téléporté au près du kunaï dHinata. Il remarqua que celui-ci était planté légèrement dans le sol, à côté jonchaient quelques vêtements à première vue de femme, surement ceux dHinata. Sa nature curieuse le poussa à avancer dans la chambre, elle était très bien rangée contrairement à son appartement. Hinata sortit de la salle de bain vêtue seulement dune serviette se croyant seule dans sa chambre. Lorsquelle se rendit quil était là, elle se mit à rougir.

_ésolé, lui dit-il rapidement.

_Naruto, quest-ce que tu fais là ??

_Jai senti ton kunaï me lancer un signal, jai donc pensé que tu voulais me voir.Désolé de te dérang

_Il a du tomber lorsque je me déshabillais, me dis pas que je suis encore en serviette devant toi.

_Euh, le visage de Naruto rougissait à vue dil, euh si

Hinata sapprocha de lui et lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, en voulant lenlacer sa serviette tomba par terre, laissant ainsi sa nudité aux yeux de son bien aimé !

_Hinata, je ne crois pas que ..

_Chut, lui dit-elle en posant et un doigt sur ces lèvres

Ainsi, Naruto se laissa emporter par une vague de caresses de sa bien-aimée, il navait jamais autant ressentit damour. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble blottit lun contre lautre, ce nest quau petit matin que le drame arriva. Hiashi montait les escaliers dun pas tranquille, il ne se doutait pas de ce quil allait trouver dans la chambre de sa fille. Naruto stait réveillé quelques minutes auparavant et stait habillé, il la regardait dormir et caressait ses cheveux. Hiashi avait senti la présence de Naruto et avait donc utilisé son Byakugan pour voir à lintérieur de la chambre, son sang ne fit quun tour il déboula dans la chambre.

Naruto était face à Hiashi.

_Que fais-tu là, espèce de garnement ? Snerva-t-il, le ton était tout de suite monté réveillant ainsi Hinata qui était toujours nu sous les draps de son lit.

_Quas-tu fais à ma fille ??

_Père, tenta dintervenir Hinata.

_Tais-toi petite sotte, Hiashi slança sur Naruto qui sjecta par la fenêtre, dehors tout le monde se demandait se quil se passait.

Hiashi était sorti à la poursuite de Naruto, devant la grande les deux hommes se faisait face à face, Hinata était descendue les rejoindre habillée cette fois-ci.

_Je vous présente mes excuses, jtais venue voir Hinata discrètement et je me suis endormie près delle

_Balivernes, dis plutôt que tu as abusé delle !!!

_Non, père il dit la vérité !

_Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu raconte !! Ce nest quun Démon et tu veux que je te laisse le fréquenter. Hiashi était hors de lui mais ce quil venait de dire était de trop pour Naruto.

_JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON, avait-il hurlé à tel point que Tsunade avait aussi entendue. Hinata nest pas au courant et vous voulez tout révéler alors que vous avez prêté serment !!

Hinata regardait la scène interloquée. Les villageois autour chuchotèrent entre eux.

_Je vois que ce village nas pas changé, je vous le répète JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON !!

Puis Naruto disparut devant les yeux de tout le monde, pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant que tout le monde se dispersait, même pas entre Hiashi et sa fille.

Naruto stait téléporté dans la forêt non loin de Konoha, il sentait la rage monté en lui et laissa échappé le chakra de Kyuubi pour se calmer, il dévasta tout une clairière, il sadossa contre un arbre et se laissa glisser à terre.

Ai-je bien fait de revenir ?? murmura-t-il, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosies par la quantité dnergie quil avait libérée et se laissa aller dans de profonds sanglots, cela faisait une éternité quil navait pas pleuré comme ça et il se ltait toujours refusé.

Saya sortait de chez Naruto, lheure de lentrainement approchait quand elle fut interpellée par Hinata qui courait le plus vite possible.

As-tu vu Naruto ???

_Non, je croyais quil était avec toi

Hinata lui expliqua alors la scène de ce matin.

_Il faut le retrouver, va chercher Sakura et Saï, moi je vais chercher Sasuke et Kakashi. !

_Daccord.

Saya alla chercher Sasuke mais ne trouva Kakashi nulle part, Saya lui expliqua la situation, il comprit de suite ce quil stait passé et redoutait le pire quil soit de nouveau parti sans rien dire.

Je crois savoir où il se trouve, avait dit Kakashi en apparaissant devant Saya et Sasuke.

_Où est-il ? En cur.

_Il doit être dans une clairière dans la forêt, je viens de rentrer de mission et elle était dévasté, puis jai entendu lhistoire de ce matin, donc je suppose que cest lui, tu devrais y aller seul Sasuke, je dois te parler Saya !

_Euh oui, comme vous le voulez mais jaurai préféré retrouvé Naruto ! Je compte sur toi Sasuke !

_Je ne te garantie pas quil reviendra en un seul morceau mais je le ramènerai.

_Sasuke !!! Il était déjà parti loin devant la laissant ainsi seule avec Kakashi.

_Kakashi-sensei, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ??

_As-tu une photo de ton Sensei, Saya ??

_Oui, jen ai une mais je voudrais vous demander une e chose avant de vous la montrer, Saya lui lança un regard noir, je veux que vous me rendiez ma médaille, jy tiens énormément.

_OK, ok, tiens la voilà, Kakashi lui tendit la médaille, je me suis permis de changer la chaîne lautre était brulé et fondue.

_Merci, lui dit la jeune fille soulagée, puis elle tendit la photo, lhomme était grand brun avec des cheveux longs attachés en natte.

Kakashi ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment, pourtant il reconnaissait lhomme, ctait lun de ses anciens amis qui avait disparu.

Flash back

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs et courts attendait patiemment devant lacadémie ninja. Un jeune homme arriva en courant vers elle, essoufflé par sa course.

_Dé...Désolé dtre en retard Saya !!

_Ce nest rien Kakashi-Kun, bon on va sentrainer.

_Attends Saya, je sais que lon a que 15 ans, mais je voulais que tu saches que.

_Oui, Kakashi-Kun !

_JeJe taime Saya !

_Moi aussi Kakashi, depuis longtemps

Kakashi dévoila entièrement son visage afin de pouvoir lembrasser, pendant ce temps un homme blond observait la scène depuis son bureau.

_Yondaime, ce nest pas bien despionner ces élèves

_Je sais Kushina, mais arrête de mappeler Yondaime, appelle moi par mon nom, sil te plaît.

_Hai, Namikaze Minato.

Fin du Flash back

Kakashi continua sa promenade avec Saya décidant de lentrainer à la place de Naruto qui était absent. De son côté, Naruto était toujours assis au même endroit le regard dans le vide. Sasuke venait darriver dans la clairière et vit son ami dans un piteux état.

_Eh ben, tu en as fait du grabuge, dis-moi !

_Fout moi la paix Sasuke, vaut mieux que se soit ici quau village !

_Cest vrai, je te laccorde, allez viens tout le monde te cherche !!

_Je me demande si jai bien fais de revenir, rien nas changé, jen ai marre de faire les choses pour rien.

_Tu veux abandonner ?? Ce nest pas le Naruto que je connais, tu nas jamais abandonné, tu as réussis à me ramener à la raison, tu crois que ce nest rien.

_Pour les habitants de Konoha, je suis et je resterai un démon !! Jai assez souffert comme ça !!!

_Je ten prie nabandonne pas, pense à Hinata que ressentirait-elle si tu pars ???

_La même chose que Sakura a enduré pour toi, Sasuke.

Sasuke eut un pincement au cur, il décolla une droite à son meilleur ami qui ne stait même pas défendue.

_Tu as promis a Saya de laider, alors tiens ta promesse !

Sasuke partit laissant son ami seul dans la forêt, il se dirigea dans Konoha à la recherche dune certaine fleur de cerisier à la quelle il devait avouer certaine chose.

Trois jours passèrent, Naruto avait entrainé Saya pendant les deux derniers jours lui apprenant les bases du ninjutsu, ce quelle assimila très rapidement. Naruto navait pas sa fougue quil avait dhabitude, il était très pensif. Saya le sortit de ses pensées.

_Quest-ce quil y a Naruto, ça ne va pas ??

_Si, si je vais bien, cest aujourdhui lexamen je suis sure que tu y arriveras ! lui dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

_Arrêtes Naruto, je déteste quand tu fais le même sourire que Saï ! Sans émotion et faux, ce nest pas toi.

_Désolé, je ne suis pas très en forme en ce moment.

_A cause de lautre jour

_Je vais te raconter toute mon histoire, après on verra...

Naruto lui raconta calmement toute son enfance, ce quil avait vécu et toutes ces souffrances quil subissait chaque jour et aussi le faite que Kyuubi était en lui. Saya écoutait sans réaction, cela lui rappelait lattitude de Kakashi-sensei.

_Naruto, qui sont tes parents ?

_Je ne sais pas, je sais juste quils sont morts.

_Je suis sure que si lon cherchait les réponses à ses questions, on se sentirait beaucoup mieux, Naruto. Et puis, je suis sure que tu feras un grand Hokage, tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, ils finiront par taccepter, tu sais moi aussi je me sens seule, quand tu nes pas là, je me sens mise à lcart parce que je suis une étrangère.

_Et Neji ?

_Je laime, cest différend On est frère et sur après tout !

Saya avait réussi à rendre le véritable sourire à Naruto et elle était fière delle pour ça.

_Bon, il est lheure de se rendre à lexamen. Allons-y.

_Hai.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain dentrainement, Tsunade et tous les autres étaient là même Neji était enfin rentré de mission, elle était complètement heureuse.

_Alors, cest quoi lexamen ???

_Tu devras Kakashi ! lui dit Tsunade avec un sourire sadique.

_Très bien. Kakashi-sensei préparez-vous !

_Alors, soit sérieuse Saya !

Le combat sengagea sous lil attentif de Naruto, il savait quelle ne pourrait le vaincre. Saya, au bout dune heure et demie de combat était épuisé et avait épuisé tout son chakra, elle svanouit se laissant tomber, Kakashi la rattrapa à temps.

Elle est douée, Tsunade

_Elle est officiellement Genin, tu pourras lui annoncer Naruto.

_Bravo, Saya.

Naruto lui attacha le bandeau de Konoha sur sa tête, une nouvelle ninja faisait partie de Konoha.


	6. Le passé rattrape le présent

Chapitre 6 : Le passé rattrape le présent.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Saya obtenait son bandeau de Konoha après un combat acharné contre Kakashi, celui-ci ny avait pas été de main morte. Ce combat était plus destiné à observer les capacités de Saya qu obtenir le titre de Genin. Naruto lavait porté jusqu lhôpital où elle put se reposer, lui retourna chez lui, en arrivant il sallongea sur son lit, son appartement était étonnement bien rangé. Naruto cogitait, ce quil stait passé ces derniers jours lavait profondément affecté.

Je ne suis pas un démon, et pourtantjai tué Jiraya-sensei parce que je nai pas réussi à me contrôler il y a 5 ansBaka, tu ne crois même plus ce que tu racontes. Un jour je risque de blesser Hinata ainsi que Saya et toutes les personnes que jaime Jai tenu mes promesses, jai suivi mon nindo et maintenant je fais quoi ??? Mon rêve de devenir Hokage, je ny arriverais jamais ici

Naruto avait les yeux dans le vide, toutes ses pensées traversaient son esprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Pendant ce temps Saya se réveillait tranquillement à lhôpital, Neji inquiet était resté auprès delle, il stait endormi fatigué par ses dernières missions. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux, ils étaient si fins et soyeux quelle ne pouvait sarrêter. Neji se réveilla à son tour, Saya stait levé et regardait dehors, sans quelle ne puisse réagir, Neji lenlaça puis la retourna vers lui, il put remarquer quelle avait rougi légèrement mais cela contrastait avec ses cheveux argentés qui tombait sur son visage. Le visage de celui quelle aimait se rapprochait du sien. Neji sentait sa respiration se saccader, il entendait même son cur battre plus vite, puis il lembrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres quil avait tant désirées pendant ses missions. Neji se retira posa son front sur le sien, elle souriait dtre si heureuse.

_Jtais inquiet pour toi

_Il il ne fallait pas Neji, je men suis bien sortie contre Kakashi-sensei. Neji

_Oui ?

_Cest un peu compliqué à te dire, tu saisEnfin Nii-san ma conseillé de le faire mais à vrai dire jai peur

_Pourquoi tu as peur, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Saya.

_NejijeJE TAIME. Sans sen rendre compte elle lavait hurlé, tout le monde dans lhôpital lavait entendu. Neji la prit dans ses bras, Saya pleurait de soulagement.

_Moi aussi, je taime

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que tout le monde entre dans la chambre pour voir Saya et la féliciter. Naruto de son côté, commençait à ranger ses affaires y compris la photo de lquipe 7. Il aurait voulu rester mais il se disait quil était plus sage de partir pour le bien de tous, puis il se mit en position pour méditer, il le faisait 2 heures par jour cela lui permettait de contrôler le chakra de Kyuubi quasi totalement. Sil perdait un jour le contrôle de son Bijuu, il causerait la destruction de Konoha. Il navait jamais eu de famille, lquipe 7 avait été les premiers liens quil formait avec dautres personnes, Saya avait été comme une sur avec lui depuis quil lavait rencontré mais quand elle lui a parlé de famille, il stait demandé comment était son père et sa mère, sil serait fier de lui à présent, il sentait au fond de lui quils étaient quelque part dans ce monde, même si on lui avait dit quils étaient morts. Il allait les chercher comme ça il pourrait partir tranquille de Konoha, il pourrait donner une autre raisonNaruto griffonna un mot sur une feuille de papier quil laissa à la place de la photo de lquipe 7.

__

Sasuke,

Je sais que tu trouveras ce mot avant tout le monde, je suis désolé mon ami.

Depuis que tu mas retrouvé dans la forêt, je narrête pas de réfléchir à propos d Kyuubi, si je perds le contrôle, il détruira tout ce à quoi je tiens le plus au monde. Cest une des raisons qui me pousse à repartir de Konoha, je ne pense pas revenir un jourlautre raison, cest que je suis sûr que mes parents sont vivant quelque part dans ce monde, je pars à leur recherche. Tu vas me dire que ce nest quune excuseTu sais Sasuke, je regrette parfois de repartir mais cest la meilleur solution.

Je voudrais que tu dises à Hinata que ce nest pas de sa faute si je pars, je laime de tout mon cur et de toute mon âme, ma vie lui appartient, je le lui donnerais ma vie sil le fallait ainsi que pour Konoha, dis aussi à Saya que je suis désolé, je ne sais pas si elle comprendra mais je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer, je serais peut-être déjà loin quand tu découvriras cette lettre.

Merci pour tout Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei, on a été une formidable équipe ensemble.

Sasuke, je sais que tu me comprendras.

Adieu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto referma la porte de son appartement et commença à se diriger vers les portes de Konoha dun pas plutôt lent. Comme le pensait Naruto, Sasuke arriva chez lui environ une heure après quil soit partit, après cogné et gueulé plusieurs fois à la porte, il enfonça celle-ci. Il découvrit la lettre qui lui avait laissé son meilleur ami, celui-ci nen croyait pas ses yeux, Naruto allait repartir, Sasuke supposait que ce qui avait déclenché son départ était lvénement avec le père dHinata, il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers lhôpital où tout le monde fêtait la réussite de Saya. En arrivant à lhôpital, il vit que tout le monde était là même Saya était debout dans sa tenue dhôpital.

_Naruto est parti !!! cria-t-il en arrivant vers tous ces amis. Il faut le retrouver Godaime-sama !

_Allons-y ! Il ma promis il ne peut pas partir !! Je ne veux pas quil parte

Saya était déjà parti oubliant sa tenue quelque peu légère, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Avant que la Godaime ne puisse dire un mot, tout le monde était parti en direction des portes de Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata et Saya se dirigeait vers la porte Est et les autres vers les autres portes.

Naruto était debout devant la porte depuis un moment, il hésitait encore, il pensait à Hinata. Un visage qui lui semblait familier avançait vers lui de lautre côté de la porte. Il avait déjà combattu contre lui, il le connaissait.

_Alors Uzumaki, tu quittes enfin Konoha, ce village qui ta tant fait souffrir

_Tobi, quest-ce tu fais ici ? Et puis dabord, ce que je fais ne te concerne pas !

_Je suis venue te faire une proposition, tu connais ma véritable identité je te propose de me rejoindre ainsi tu nauras plus de problème avec Akatsuki ni tes amis dailleurs. Quen penses-tu, Naruto ?

_Pourquoi te croirai-je ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me manipuler comme tu manipules Itachi ? De plus, si je quitte Konoha ce nest pas pour rejoindre Akatsuki !

_Si je te dis que je sais où est ton père !

_Ilil est vivant ?

_Oui, en échange de cette information, tu viendras avec moi.

_Je

_NARUTO !!!

_Saya, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

_Tu crois que jallais te laisser partir comme ça, je ne te laisserai pas aller avec cet homme dAkatsuki. Dit Sasuke en activant ses sharigans.

Naruto regarda Tobi droit dans les yeux déterminé comme jamais.

_Jai pris ma décision.

Kakashi venait darriver sur les lieux.

_Tiens tu es la jeune fille élevée par Riku Otonashi. Akatsuki sintéresse aussi à toi pour ton pouvoir héréditaire, surtout ton jutsu et tes invocations. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons faire de grande chose tous les trois.

_Ne rêve pas Madara, si tu oses la toucher je peux te dire que tu passeras un sale quart dheure. Je suis ninja de Konoha, mon rêve est de devenir Hokage, je protégerais Konoha ainsi que tous ceux que jaime !!

_Comme tu voudras Naruto, mais je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille ni ta protégée.

Tobi disparu après cette dernière déclaration, Naruto ne stait pas encore retourné vers ces amis. Mais Saya sinterposa devant lui, lempêchant ainsi davancer.

_Si tu veux partir Naruto, tu devras me battre !!

_Non Saya, je ne me battrais pas contre toi.

_Pourtant, il faudra que tu te défendes !

_ Arrêtes Saya !

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu mas promis de maider à retrouver mes parents, tu mas promis que tu veillerais toujours sur moiJutiliserai les grands moyens. KAGUSUTCHI NO JUTSU !

Les yeux de Saya devinrent orangés, et des anneaux se formèrent à ses bras et ses jambes. Saya grâce à cette technique avait compris quelle pouvait manipuler le feu comme elle voulait.

_Suiton, Suirou no jutsu.

La prison aqueuse renferma Saya ainsi elle ne pouvait pas se battre, Naruto relâcha son jutsu et Saya tomba par terre.

_Je suis désolé mais tu ne mas pas laissé le choix, tu ne maitrise pas cette technique, je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses. Quand jai dit que javais pris ma décision, jai décidé de rester pour vous protéger de moi et dAkatsuki.

_Et moi tu moublie ? lui cria Hinata en pleurs. Tout ce que tu mas dit ce ntait que du vent pour toi, tu tes juste foutu de moi.

_Ne crois pas ça Hinata, peu de personne le savais mais je taime réellement cependant Naruto avait baissé le regard devant elle, il nosait lui avouer la vérité.

JeJe suis un démon Hinata, avait-il murmuré.

_Comment ? Stonna Hinata.

_Tu connais lhistoire du Démon renard à neuf queues ?

_Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

_Kyuubi est scellé en moi et refais surface lorsque je suis en colère, cest comme ça que jai tué Jiraya en nayant pas réussi à me contrôler. Ton père avait raison mais ils ont tous été mis au secret par serment. Cest pour ça que peu de personne de mon âge le sache. Et maintenant, veux-tu toujours dun démon qui risquerait de tuer ???

_Peu importe le passé, Naruto, cest très bien que je le sache mais jai confiance en toi, pour moi tu es Naruto Uzumaki, lhomme le plus gentil et imprévisible que je connaisse, mon amour pour toi ne changera jamais !

Hinata le prit tendrement dans ces bras, lui pleurait tellement il était heureux de ce quelle venait de lui dire.

_Tu vois Naruto, je nai pas eu besoin de le lui dire, elle le sait déjà.

_Merci Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que jaurais fait si vous ntiez pas arrivés !!

_Au fait, je crois que tu ferais mieux de courir

_Pourquoi ??

_Parce que Sakura et Tsunade-sama étaient folle dinquiétude et maintenant elles sont furax de la peur que tu leur as fichue.

_Oups, à plus tout le monde.

_REVIENS ICI, BAKA QUE JE TEDONNE UNE LECON !!!

Toutes les personnes présentes rigolaient de la situation, Naruto évitait à la fois les coups de Sakura et de Tsunade. Saya stait caché derrière Hinata réalisant la tenue légère quelle portait, Neji par réflexe défit le haut de son kimono et le posa sur le dos de sa petite amie, le temps quelle puisse se changer. Neji se retrouvant torse nu était admiré par toutes les filles, elles le trouvaient toutes craquant.

Kakashi était resté sur place nen croyant toujours pas ses oreilles, les paroles de Tobi résonnait dans sa tête, Otonashi Riku, il le connaissait bien, il avait disparu en même tant que sa sur il y a 20 ans. Il alla voir Tsunade, il devait vérifier quelque chose, trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface depuis larrivée de Saya.

_Hokage-sama, pourrais-je voir le registre des naissances du 10 octobre de lannée de naissance de Naruto ?

_Pourquoi cette demande Kakashi ?

_Je voudrais vérifier une hypothèse

_Daccord mais fait moi part de tes découvertes dès que tu en sauras plus. Compris !

_Hai, Hokage-sama, merci.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Konoha, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Saya et Neji restèrent un moment ensemble, après que Saya se soit changée, ils allèrent tous manger des ramens chez Ichiraku discutant de choses et dautres. Kakashi feuilletait le registre des naissances à la page du dix octobre.

__

Nom : Saya Otonashi

Père de lenfant : Hatake Kakashi

Heure de laccouchement : 22h15

Nom du bébé : La Hatake

Taille : 49 cm

Poids : 3.150 kg

Particularité : Cheveux argentés

Commentaires : Décès de la mère après un accouchement difficile âgé de 16 ans seulement, enfant en bonne santé. Enfant confié à Riku Otonashi, le père ntant pas présent lors de laccouchement.

Kakashi nen revenait pas, il était papa et ne lavait jamais su, les souvenirs resurgissaient douloureusement.

Flash back.

Une jeune Chuunin attendait appuyé contre un arbre, pensive. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène et des yeux bleus comme le ciel, elle attendait patiemment en regardant le ciel bleuté. Un autre ninja descendit de larbre sur lequel était appuyée la jeune fille. Le ninja portait un uniforme gris et bleu avec un tatouage sur lpaule, il avait des cheveux argentés en bataille, il portait aussi un masque ce qui signifiait quil était Anbu. Le ninja retira son masque et baissa le tissu qui recouvrait la partie inférieur de son visage pour embrasser la jeune fille qui se laissait faire.

_Tu mas manqué Kakashi !

_Toi aussi Saya !

_Depuis que tu es Anbu, on ne se voit plus beaucoup !

_Je sais Saya, mais cest pour mieux te retrouver, jai un cadeau pour me faire pardonner.

Kakashi sortit une médaille en argent gravée des deux côtés lune un loup et lautre le prénom de Saya.

_Merci beaucoup Kakashi, elle me plaît énormément.

Saya était une fille très enjouée et énergique habituellement mais là elle prie un air désolé où plutôt de culpabilité.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

_En fait je tai fait venir pour une raison précise, mais jai peur à vrai dire

_Tu sais je serais toujours à tes côtés Saya.

_Même si ça te concerne !

_Oui, je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde.

_Bon, je me lance. Tu es au courant que depuis environ 3 mois je suis interdite de missions A, B, C, pour une raison confidentiel. LHokage ma couverte jusqu'à maintenant même Riku nest pas au courant, ou du moins il doit être en train de lapprendre par Yondaime.

_Minato-sensei ?

_Oui, grâce à lui jai pu garder le secret le tant que tu reviennes de mission. Kakashi je suis enceinte de toi.

_Non ce nest pas vrai

Saya pleurait à présent.

_Je suis désolé Kakashi, je nai pas fait assez attention, on a que 16 ans et je suis terrifier à lidée davoir un béb

_Sil te plaît Saya ne pleure pas, cest merveilleux, ne tinquiète pas on pourra lassumer ensemble, je te promets que lon sera heureux tous les trois.

Kakashi la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

_Je taime Kakashi, je taime

Les deux amoureux sembrassèrent à lombre de larbre. Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi se rendait au bureau de son ancien sensei lorsquil se fit bousculer dans le couloir par Riku, le frère de Saya.

_Quest-ce qui tas prit dengrosser ma sur ?? Tu nimagines même pas ce quelle ressent !

_Je suis au courant pour le bébé de puis tout à lheure, je lui ai dit que je lassumerai avec elle, moi aussi jai peur.

__Vous navez que 16 ans ! Tu me le paieras Kakashi !

_Si tu veux me battre, reviens me voir quand tu auras le niveau.

_Hatake Kakashi !

_Hai, Hokage-sama jarrive, à plus tard Riku !

Kakashi laissa Riku planté dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le bureau de Yondaime.

_Bonjour Kakashi, je vois que Riku ten veux pour Saya

_Je sais sensei, mais maintenant il est trop tard, jassumerai avec Saya ce bébé, je suis sûr que je pourrai y arriver. Jai quand même peur.

_Tu sais Kakashi, je sais ce que tu ressens moi aussi je vais devenir papa !

_On a 4 ans dcart et on va devenir papa, ça fait bizarre.

_Tant que tu auras confiance en elle, tout iras bien !

_Merci sensei.

_Et puis vous ne serez jamais seuls.

Minato lui souriait ce qui avait rassuré grandement Kakashi. Les mois passèrent, la grossesse de Saya ntait plus un secret, tout le monde disait quils étaient trop jeunes mais Kakashi ne sen préoccupait pas.

_Au fait Kakashi, quel nom voudras-tu donner au bébé ?

_Si cest un garçon Obito, je nai pas didée si cest une fille.

_La, quen penses-tu ?

_Cest très joli ! Tu risques de ne pas être contente je dois partir en mission pour quelques mois, je suis désolé ma chérie.

_Jespère que tu seras là pour sa naissance

_Normalement oui.

Au bout dun mois de mission Kakashi fut rappelé durgence à Konoha, le village était attaqué par Kyuubi. Lorsque Kakashi arriva à lendroit ou devait être Saya il découvrit une zone totalement dévasté par Kyuubi.

SAYASAYA

Un Anbu apparut à côté de Kakashi qui était agenouillé à terre.

Je suis désolé Kakashi mais Saya était dans ce bâtiment avant quil nexplose. Elle na pas survécu.

_NON. SAYA

Kakashi resta plusieurs heures devant les ruines complètement désespéré, plus tard il apprit que son sensei avait aussi disparu. Ce fut la période la plus noir de la vie de Kakashi.

Fin du flash back.

La je suis sûr que cest toi


	7. Révélation

Chapitre 7 : Révélations.

Lhiver approchait à grand pas sur Konoha, le lendemain tout le village était sous la neige. Kakashi était resté toute la nuit dans la salle des archives, rassemblant tous les souvenirs quil avait de cette période, il pensait aussi à tout ce quil avait raté avec La, Riku avait réussi sa vengeance, il lavait séparé de sa fille pendant 20 ans. Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Godaime, il lui fit part de ce quil avait découvert sur le faite que Saya ntait autre que sa fille.

_Kakashi, je te demande dy aller doucement avec elle, le choc émotionnel risque dtre dur

_Je sais tout ça, Tsunade-sama, avez-vous un dossier sur la famille Otonashi ?

_Je vais vérifier

Tsunade sortit un vieux dossier, il comportait quatre fiches, les parents de Saya mort en mission quand elle avait 14 ans, Saya et son frère Riku porté disparu. Une photo deux deux étant présente dans le dossier, Saya devait avoir 9 ans sur la photo et devait être tout juste Genin, son frère lui était Chuunin. Lorsque que Kakashi revit le visage de sa bien-aimée, il eu limpression que son cur allait exploser.

_ça va Kakashi ??

_Oui, ça me fait drôle, cest tout

_Cest sûr, allez courage Kakashi, imagine jai décidé de lever le secret sur le dossier Uzumaki, à mon avis ça ne vas pas être de la tarte

_Je sens que vous allez souffrir A plus tard, Hokage-sama.

_A plus tard Kakashi et bonne chance.

Kakashi sortit du bureau comme à son habitude par la fenêtre. De lautre côté de Konoha, à lappartement de Naruto, deux marmottes dormaient tranquillement, Saya étai affalé sur le lit et Naruto sur le canapé. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses arrivait à lantre des deux marmottes. Sakura trouva la porte non fermé à clé et décida de les réveiller à sa manière.

DEBOUT !!!

Il y eu plusieurs chutes et protestations, avant que les deux endormis se réveillent. Saya se leva difficilement, lorsquelle vit la tête de Sakura elle se demanda ce quil se passait.

_Quoi, quest-ce que jai Sakura-san ? Ça va pas de nous réveiller comme ça si tôt !!

_Il est 10h30, euh Naruto, tu ne trouves pas quelle ressemble à quelquun ? dit Sakura à moitié en train de rire.

_Non Sakura-chan, elle a juste une tête dpouvantail comme tous les matins, et moi je ne doit pas être mieux

_Kakashimurmura-t-elle.

_Hein ?

_Elle ressemble à Kakashi-sensei !

_Ok, jai des cheveux argentés et alors, ils sont long pas comme ceux de Kakashi-sensei ! Je bouge beaucoup la nuitcest tout.

_Tu bouges avec Naruto ?

_Sakura-chan !!! Il ny a rien entre nous, pourquoi es-tu là ?

_Tsunade-sensei te convoque dans son bureau dans une demi-heure !

_Quoi ! Cest juste pour ça, on voulait aller la voir tous les deux dans la journée

_Elle a dit aussi quelle ntait pas dhumeur à ce que tu lappelles la vieille, alors fais attention.

_Ok, jai compris, on y dès que possible.

_Ne tarde pas, à plus tard les marmottes.

Ce nest quune heure plus tard que Naruto et Saya réussirent à quitter leur appartement. Saya était tout excité en voyant toute la neige qui était tombé durant la nuit, elle adorait ça, elle sortie un kunaï et scorcha le pouce.

Kuchiyose no jutsu un petit tigre blanc apparut au milieu de la neige.

_Comment il sappelle celui-là ? dit Naruto

_Il sappelle Kira, cest mon tigre rien qua moi, Mikoto devait appartenir à ma mère et à ma grand-mère, en invocation un tigre met plusieurs décennies pour grandir.

_Cest pareil pour moi et les crapaudsTiens, voilà Kakashi-sensei Yo sensei !

_Yo Naruto, Saya comment allez vous ?

_Bien, mais vous vous avez lair fatigué sensei !

_Jai eu une nuit difficile, Saya, est-ce que tu as quelques minutes à maccorder, jai des informations pour toi

_Ah désolé Kakashi-sensei, mais je dois aller avec Naruto voir Tsunade-sama et on a déjà une bonne demi-heure de retard, aie elle va être furax, je peux vous rejoindre juste après ?

_Ok, rendez-vous chez Ichiraku, à plus tard !

_Dépêche-toi Saya !

_Jarrive frérot ! A tout à lheure Kakashi-sensei !

Ils se mirent à courir dans la neige, le petit tigre avait du mal à suivre, elle le prit dans ses bras pour aller plus vite, au passage elle lança quelques boules de neige auxquels Naruto ne sattendait pas. Kakashi la regardait sloigner, Saya était si près et si loin de lui à la fois, de toute façon il serait fixé dans la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Saya et Naruto se retrouvaient dans le bureau de lHokage, Tsunade tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe cacheté et une photo.

_Tsunade-sama, avant de commencer, Saya et moi-même aimerions vous posez une question.

_Allez-y !

_Naruto et moi recherchons nos origines et lon voudrait savoir si vous avez quelques informations sur cette médaille ou sur les parents de Naruto.

_Saya, as-tu vu Kakashi ?

_Euh oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ?

_Tu peux le rejoindre maintenant, il sait certaines choses qui pourrait tintéresserReviens me voir après, compris !

_Hai, je my rends de suite, à tout à lheure Naruto.

_A plus tard.

_A nous deux Naruto !

_Je sens que ça va faire mal

_Moi, le Godaime Hokage du village caché de Konoha lève le secret concernant le dossier Naruto Uzumaki.

_Le secret ??

_Oui Naruto, je vais te révéler plusieurs choses qui se rapprochent à ta famille

_Qui sont mes parents ? Sont-ils en vie ? Ai-je de la famille quelque part ?? Dit moi Tsunade ?

_Doucement Narutocoute moi bien, ton père sappelle Minato Namikaze, cest à dire le quatrième Hokage. Ta mère sappelait Kushina Uzumaki, elle était réfugié à Konoha, son pays dorigine, le pays des tourbillons était en guerre, il a été remplacé par le pays de la brume.

Naruto baissait la tête, il nen croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Je je suis le fils du Yondaime !

_Oui et à vrai dire, tu lui ressembles beaucoup Naruto, il ta écrit ceci, je te la donne, lit la tranquillement.

_Merci TsunadeCe sont mes parents sur cette photo

_Oui, Kushina était déjà enceinte de toi lorsque cette photo a été prise, garde-la précieusement.

_Merci pour tout, Tsunade !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il alla serrer Tsunade dans ses bras, il pleurait tellement il était heureux de savoir la vérité.

Saya, après avoir quitté le bureau alla rejoindre Kakashi chez Ichiraku.

_Te voilà déjà Saya ! Allez viens je toffre un bol de ramens !

_Youpi !! Vous êtes super Kakashi-sensei, en plus cest mon plat préfér

_Aussi énergique et gourmande que sa mère Quand on vit avec Naruto il vaut mieux aimer les ramens

_ça ne me dérange pas De quoi voulez-vous me parler Sensei ?

_Tu te rappelles que jai gardé un certain temps ta médaille, je vais te dire pourquoi Je connais bien ce pendentif.

_Donc vous connaissez quelque chose de mes origines

_Tu es perspicace !

_Merci et quavez-vous découvert ?

_Ce pendentif est un cadeau que jai fait à une femme qui était tout pour moiElle sappelait Otonashi Saya.

_Elle a le même prénom que moi, ça veut dire quoi ??

_Tu utilise le Kagusutchi no jutsu !

_Oui, mais je narrive pas encore à le contrôler, il faut que je mentraine plus.

_Cest une technique héréditaire que seul les Otonashi pouvait réaliser, Saya la contrôlait mais pas son frère

_Vous voulez dire que jappartiens à cette famille ?

_Oui et non, Saya est tombé enceinte dun Anbu à lge de 16 ans, elle est décédée le jour de ta naissance je connais ton père.

_Donc Saya était ma mère

_Oui, que ferais si tu retrouvais ton père ?

_Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas jen serai très heureuse !! Neji, quest-ce que tu fais là ??

_Il faut que je te parle Saya ! Le conseil de mon clan a pris la décision de mliminer ! Je suis venu te voir une dernière fois

_Non, pourquoi ils veulent te tuer ? Tu nas rien fait de mal, tu es un excellent jouninalors pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle paniqué par cette annonce soudaine.

_Je suis trop puissant à leur yeux, je pourrais être dangereux pour Hinata et Hiashi, je suis obligé daccepter mon sort, je... . Je taime Saya.

_Je ne veux pas que tu meures !! lui dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Enfuis-toi, laisse-moi ici, je tattendrais !

_Je ne peux pas Saya, il y a un sceaux qui mempêche de faire ce que je veux, ils peuvent me tuer à distance.

_NON, je ne veux pas .

_Adieu Saya, je taime !

Neji reparti en direction du domaine Hyûga, Kakashi retenait Saya qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Ne tinquiète pas, on va intervenir !

_Kakashi-sensei, laissez-moi y aller, je ne veux pas le laisser seul

_Tu ne peux rien y faire pour le moment, Saya écoute moi laisse moi terminer ce que javais à te dire et on ira voir Tsunade-sama !

_Daccord ! Continuez

_Tiens, voilà ton acte de naissance.

Lorsque Saya lut lacte, elle ny croyait toujours pas ses yeux, elle sappelait La Hatake, son père était son sensei.

_Vous êtes mon père ??

_Oui, La, tu es ma fille.

Là ça faisait trop dmotion pour elle, Saya svanouit dans les bras de son père. Kakashi était heureux de pouvoir enfin serrer sa fille dans ses bras même si elle était inconsciente. De son côté Naruto stait assis sur le poteau où il avait été attaché lors de son premier entrainement avec lquipe 7, la neige tombait toujours sur ces cheveux blonds. Il sattarda quelques minutes sur la photo de ses parents, ils souriaient, ils avaient lair heureux ensemble. Naruto ouvrit lenveloppe que lui avait confiée Tsunade sans savoir réellement quest-ce qui lattendait.

_Naruto,_

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tout le monde me croira mort, pour sauver le village je dois effectuer un jutsu très dangereux pour emprisonner Kyuubi dans ton corps car je ne pourrai pas le tuer. Je suis désolé Naruto de te donner un tel poids alors que tu connaitras tout juste la vie. Si personne na retrouvé mon corps après la bataille cest que mon plan a fonctionné. Je me serrai téléporté grâce à une balise spatio-temporelle dans un pays lointain, ma mémoire aura été bloqué par le Shinigami, toi seul pourras me la rendre en me retrouvant. A lheure ou je tcris, ta mère est très faible, jai très peur quelle perde la vie en te donnant naissance, mais ne ten veux pas Naruto, cest la vie, cest un cycle perpétuel, tu comprendras plus tard. Je me demande à qui tu ressembleras le plus à Kushina, elle a de très beau cheveux roux, moi jai des cheveux blonds et en bataille, en tout cas tes yeux seront bleus, cest sûr et certain car tu hériteras de dojutsu de la famille Namikaze : le Kazerengan, il ne se développe qu partir de 20 ans. Il faut juste lactiver en faisant ces mudras : chien, buf, singe. Cette pupille possède les mêmes propriétés que le Sharingan et le Byakugan réunit, elle peut te permettre aussi de faire et de retirer nimporte quel sceau, cest une pupille très puissante, fais en bon usage, tu es le dernier de ma famille à le posséder, ma famille à été exterminé pendant les guerres ninjas, autrement dit jtais orphelin.

Jaimerai tant pouvoir te regarder grandir, te protéger mais cela sera impossible. Tu nes pas encore né mais je taime déjà. Ton parrain sappelle Jiraya, tu verras il très gentil et puissant, il était mon sensei, il est aussi comme un père pour moi, fais juste attention, il est un peu pervers sur les bords

Jaimerai te dire encore des millions de choses, mais je ne pourrais jamais toutes te les dires. Je regrette, tu es Naruto Namikaze ou Uzumaki cest toi qui choisiras, Kushina et moi ntions pas marié, du moins on en aura pas eu le temps.

Nabandonne jamais mon fils, je taime.

Minato Namikaze.

Après la lecture de cette lettre, Naruto ne put sempêcher despérer, son père était vivant quelque part, il fallait quil le retrouve. Puis il essaya ce nouveau dojutsu héréditaire que lui avait dit son père dans la lettre. Il effectua les mudras du chien, du buf et du singe.

Kazerengan !

Ses pupilles devinrent bleus nuit avec le même symbole que le mangekyô Sharingan, il pouvait voir à 360, il voyait son chakra circuler mais aussi celui de la nature. Il découvrait avec plaisir ce nouveau pouvoir. Tout à coup, il vit arriver Hinata en pleurs et paniqué.

_NARUTO !!

_Quest-ce quil y a Hinata ? Calme-toi et parle-moi.

_Mon clan. Ils veulent exécuter Neji, ils le trouvent trop dangereux et instable parce quil aime ta sur, je ten prie Naruto, aide le, Il veut accepter son sort mais moi je ne veux pas. Il ne le mérite pas. Il est parti retrouver Saya pour lui dire adieu.

_Calme-toi, je sais où se trouve Saya, on va le retrouver, jai une idée Dépêchons-nous !

_Je te suis.

_Non, je te prends dans mes bras on ira plus vite !

Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras et se déplaça aussi vite que le vent jusqu chez Ichiraku, là il trouva Kakashi avec Saya évanouie dans ses bras.

_Que cest-il passé Kakashi-sensei ?

_Elle na rien juste un trop gros choc émotionnel

_Neji est déjà passé ?

_Oui, je suis au courant de la situation mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment

_Si je peux faire quelque chose ! Faites moi confiance, Hinata, on va au domaine Hyûga avant quil ne soit trop tard !

_Attend Naruto, comment compte tu ty prendre

_Je vais utiliser mon nouveau pouvoir je vous expliquerai plus tard !

Naruto et Hinata se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le domaine. Neji avait déjà été attaché au milieu de la cour se résignant à son sort, il repensait à tout ce quil avait raté avec Saya, la fille quil aimait le plus au monde. Naruto nhésita pas à enfoncer la porte de chez les Hyûga, il était assez en colère comme ça pour y aller doucement.

_Je vous ordonne darrêter tout ce cirque ! Je suis lhéritière et vous me devez obéissance !

_Vous navez nulle requête à nous faire, mademoiselle Hinata, si vous allez contre votre propre famille, vous serez rayer de celle-ci !

_Je préfère être rayé que de laisser une personne qui mest cher et qui a toujours cru en moi se faire exécuter !

_Le sceau le tuera !

Pendant quHinata se débâtait face à sa famille, Naruto stait déplacé vers Neji.

_Quest-ce que vous faites là ?

_Hinata soccupe de la famille, moi je moccupe de ton sceau, Kazerengan !

Les pupilles de Naruto changèrent à nouveau.

_Kai Fuuin no jutsu ! (Libération du sceau)

Le sceau qui était apposé sur le front de Neji disparu petit à petit, il ntait plus un oiseau en cage. Naruto lui défit ses liens et lui expliqua ce quil venait de faire, puis ils rejoignirent Hinata qui haussait le ton à chaque parole, personne ne lavait vu encore comme ça.

_Merci Naruto

Ensemble, ils prirent leurs affaires personnelles et senfuirent du domaine Hyûga. Naruto portait Hinata dans ses bras et Neji les suivait.

_Je narrive pas à croire que lon soit partie de chez nous Merci Naruto, tu mas sauvé la vie et grâce à toi je suis libre.

_Maintenant, on va voir Saya, elle était dans les pommes quand je lai vu avec Kakashi. Je minquiète un peu pour elle

_Avec ce quelle vient de vivre, je pense que cest normal. Ajouta Hinata.

A lappartement de Kakashi, Saya était étendu sur le lit de celui-ci, elle commençait à retrouver ces esprits. Kakashi était à son chevet attendant son réveil.

_Tu te réveilles enfin ! lui dit Kakashi avec un sourire.

_Alors je...je nai pas rêv vous êtes

_Oui, je suis ton père, La.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Saya, enfin La.

_Jai enfin retrouvé ma famille

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte, Naruto, Hinata et Neji étaient arrivés, lorsque Kakashi ouvrit la porte La se jeta dans les bras de Neji.

_Jai cru que je nallais plus jamais te revoir

_Ne tinquiète pas, Saya, cest finit grâce à Naruto.

_Au fait, Naruto, merci, jai retrouvé ma famille à présent. Je mappelle La Hatake ! Je suis la fille de Kakashi.

_Hein ! Eh bien, je mattendais pas à ça moi aussi, Tsunade ma dit la vérité sur mon passé.

Neji, Hinata était un peu perdue face à ce flot dinformation, ils finirent le reste de la soirée à expliquer et raconter tout ce quil stait passé. Naruto rentra chez lui et hébergea les deux Hyûga tandis que La voulu rester avec son père elle avait encore beaucoup de questions.

Ce fut la journée la plus riche en émotion queut Naruto ses dernier temps, il avait encore beaucoup de secret quil cachait à tous ses amis, mais bientôt il devra tout avouer


	8. Takumi et Emiko

Chapitre 8 : Takumi et Emiko.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passés, Naruto avait repris uniquement des missions qui avaient lieu à Suna pour le plus grand mystère de ses coéquipiers. La nouvelle année avait commencé, Naruto se montrait discret sur sa vie privée, il était souvent dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas ce qu'on lui disait. Ces amis le trouvaient même étrange, cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était revenu et là on le trouvait moins enjoué qu'au début, il était avec Hinata mais sa fougue avait laissé place à une inquiétude.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, un homme, assez jeune en apparence et vêtue d'une cape noire à nuage rouge, avançait dans Konoha avec un paquet dans les bras à moitié enroulé dans cape. L'homme avait préalablement jeté un genjutsu pour éviter que l'on lui pose des questions disons gênante.

« _ Je cherche monsieur Uzumaki Naruto, savez vous où il se trouve, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme lui répondit sous l'influence du Genjutsu.

_Bien sur, vous le trouverez certainement chez Ichiraku, c'est un restaurant de ramens, vous allez toujours tout droit et vous le trouverez.

_merci »

Le paquet dans ces bras commençait légèrement à bouger.

« Il faut que je me dépêche avant qu'elle ne se réveille... »

L'homme se mit à courir pour retrouver celui qu'il cherchait, lorsqu'il arriva devant le restaurant il aperçut la tête blonde qu'il cherchait.

« _Naruto ??

_Takumi ???? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? Tu vas griller ta couverture mais pourquoi as-tu….

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Madara était au courant pour Emiko, il m'a envoyé avec Itachi et Kizame pour la tuer, mais je les ai empêché de le faire, ils ont tué ceux à qui tu avais confié Emiko, j'ai déjà grillé ma couverture, je suis venue te l'apporter…Je suis désolé Naruto…

_Ne t'en fais pas Takumi, je suis sûr que si tu n'étais pas intervenue ce petit ange aurait perdue la vie. Allons discuter plus loin, là il y a trop de monde et si des ninjas remarquent ton manteau tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Naruto prit le bébé dans ses bras et disparu avec l'homme aussi rapidement que le vent. Ils étaient à présent dans un parc, à l'écart des regards indiscrets.

«_Alors ça faisait longtemps petite chipie…

L'enfant était une belle petite fille blonde avec des yeux verts, elle devait avoir environ un an et demi. Elle gazouillait dans les bras de Naruto sous l'œil intéressé de Takumi.

_Naruto, tu es son père ?

_Non, mais c'est comme si, à cause de moi ses parents ont été mêlé à un combat contre Deidara, mais ils sont mort dans une explosion il y a un peu plus d'un an, la petite devait avoir Un mois ou deux pas plus. Avant de mourir sa mère m'as demandé de l'élever et je lui ai promis, quand j'ai voulu retourné à Konoha je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne vienne pas avec elle, le temps de le dire à tout le monde, ses parents, auquel je l'avais confié m'écrivait toutes les semaines mais ses dernières semaines je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles je comprends pourquoi…

_Je suis désolé Naruto…

_Tu n'as pas à l'être, ça fait un moment que l'on se connaît toi et moi, chacun son tour de trahir l'Akatsuki… et tu m'as toujours filé des infos sur eux !

_C'est vrai, tu y as été pendant un an et demi…

_C'était juste pour qu'il me foute la paix le temps de m'entraîner, maintenant je suis le seul ninja à contrôler les cinq éléments, plus ou moins bien c'est vrai…

Naruto sourit, la petite s'était endormie.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du le cacher à mes amis, ma petite amie va faire une de ces têtes quand elle va voir Emiko…

_Attend, j'ai bien entendu, le grand Naruto Uzumaki qui a toujours repoussé les femmes à une petite amie !!!

_Et oui… Je change de sujet, vaudrait mieux aller voir Tsunade tout de suite, un Anbu nous a repéré et on va les avoir aux fesses !

_Ok, je te suis, tu veux que je porte la petite ?

_Non, elle m'a manqué je vais la garder avec moi. »

Naruto et Takumi commencèrent à courir vers le bureau de la Godaime, ils avaient déjà quelques Anbu qui les poursuivaient sans pour autant les arrêter. Comme à son habitude, il apparut à la fenêtre de Tsunade qui était en train de remplir des dossiers.

« _Tsunade ! J'ai d'importante chose à te dire !

_Vas-y, qu'as-tu encore fait Naruto pour que des Anbu soient après toi ?

Tsunade ne s'était pas encore retourné et lorsqu'elle vit le manteau de l'Akatsuki elle crut perdre son sang froid.

_Surtout ne criez pas, un il n'est pas dangereux et de deux vous allez réveiller la petite !

Il montra la petite fille qui dormait encore dans les bras de Naruto.

_Explique moi alors, car là je suis perdue, tu te pointes dans mon bureau avec un bébé et un membre de l'Akatsuki et une vingtaine d'Anbu qui nous observent !

_Ce que je vais te raconter risque de me valoir un coup de poing de ta part mais tu me laisses poser la petite d'abord !

_Ok, ok…

Naruto laissa Emiko dans les bras de Shizune, elle la trouvait mignonne.

_Très bien, ça a un rapport avec mon absence de cinq ans… Je me suis retrouvé membre de l'Akatsuki pendant environ 1 an et je…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il se prit un coup de poing qu'il ne chercha pas à éviter, ce coup le fit atterrir dans le mur en face du bureau. Takumi paniqué par la violence du coup se précipita vers Naruto.

_Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

_Oui, oui je m'y attendais… je peux continuer Tsunade ?

_Oui, j'espère que la suite est meilleure parce que sinon tu vas en recevoir d'autres…

Le visage de Takumi pâli en quelques secondes, Naruto appliqua sur sa joue sa main pour effectuer un jutsu de soin.

_Je ne savais pas que tu faisais aussi des soins Naruto.

_Oui, à l'Akatsuki ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses… Je les ai trahis après avoir appris tout ce que je voulais savoir et puis comme j'étais avec eux, ils ne m'ont pas couru après pendant cette période, autrement dit je me suis servi d'eux, Takumi voulait partir aussi mais je lui ai dit de rester pour avoir un contact au sein même de l'Akatsuki. Il a trahi sa couverture il y a peu de temps à cause de moi.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute Naruto…je lui ai sauvé la vie, c'est le principal…

_oui, mais n'empêche que si je ne m'étais pas battue avec ses parents rien ne serait arrivé !!

_Je ne suis plus…

_Désolé Tsunade, quand je me suis enfuie un couple m'as recueilli dans un village, ils étaient jounins de Iwa, sa femme venait juste d'avoir son bébé. Deidara m'a retrouvé nous nous sommes battu avec lui et mes deux amis sont mort dans une de ses explosions, avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé d'élever sa fille et je lui ai promis. C'était il y a environ un an et demi, je me suis occupé d'Emiko comme si c'était ma fille, avant de rentrer à Konoha, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse à des personnes que je connaissais à Suna. Apparemment, le chef a appris le lien qu'il y a entre Emiko et moi, Itachi, Kizame et Takumi ont été envoyés pour la tuer…

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai grillé ma couverture, j'ai sauvé Emiko comme je savais que Naruto se trouvait à Konoha, je suis venue lui porter Emiko et demander asile à Konoha.

_C'est une histoire incroyable que tu me racontes là, Naruto.

_Je suis désolé Tsunade de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité de suite mais ça aurait peut-être été dure à avaler ! Sinon, on est près touts le deux à divulguer nombre d'information sur Akatsuki !

_Je voie, tu n'as jamais trahi Konoha Naruto !

_Non, même si j'ai eu une enfance difficile, je suis heureux à Konoha et je suis prêt à la défendre de ma propre vie !

_Il en est de même pour moi, je suis aussi un ancien ninja de Konoha !

_Bon, dans un premier temps tu vas enlever ce manteau ou tu risques de te faire assassiner par quelques ninjas, ensuite, Naruto tu prends ta fille et vous restez à Konoha, je te laisse le loisir de raconter à tes amis pourquoi tu as un bébé…

_Et pour Takumi ?

_Je vais l'interroger seul, pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'influence après ce sera ton tour.

_Je préférerai que Naruto soit présent, certaines informations sont incomplètes, Naruto possède une partie et moi la deuxième…

_J'ai compris, Naruto trouve un moyen de faire garder ta fille et reviens tout de suite !

_Compris. »

Naruto prit Emiko dans ses bras et partit du bureau de Tsunade, il ne savait pas vraiment à qui la confié mais il se dirigea vers l'Hôpital, sur le chemin il croisa Sakura.

« _Yo Sakura-chan !

_Naruto ? Qu'est-ce tu fais avec ce bébé dans tes bras ?

_Euh... Sakura-chan, tu peux me garder ma fille pendant quelques heures, je t'expliquerais tout quand je viendrai la récupérer, elle s'appelle Emiko, je dois rejoindre Tsunade tout de suite, on parle de choses très importantes et…enfin bref, je te remercie Sakura-chan !

Naruto avait mis Emiko dans les bras de Sakura ce qu'il venait de dire avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

_Attend Naruto, ta fille !!! Tu… tu …

_je te retrouve chez toi en fin d'après midi, et tu peux la montrer à tout le monde si tu veux, j'expliquerai, à plus tard !

_Naruto !! »

Il avait déjà disparu laissant une Sakura assez déstabilisé, elle se disait qu'heureusement qu'Hinata était en mission sinon cela aurait été la catastrophe. Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Naruto était revenu et vit Takumi sourire.

« _Pourquoi tu souris ?

_Je me demande comment vont réagir tes amis en apprenant que tu es papa !

_Déjà, c'est Sakura-chan qui me garde la chipie, je sens que je vais me prendre encore des baffes en allant la chercher…

_Revenons à nos moutons, quels sont vos informations ?

_Une guerre contre Konoha se prépare… dit gravement Naruto.

_Une guerre ?

_Takumi a retenu la moitié des plans stratégiques de l'Akatsuki et moi l'autre moitié. Je sais aussi que le chef de l'Akatsuki est Madara Uchiwa, il contrôle Itachi c'est celui qui est venu à ma rencontre l'autre fois, il voulait que je réintègre leur groupe. C'est lui aussi qui a libéré Kyuubi il y a 20 ans et provoqué la disparition de mon père !

_La disparition ? Mais, Minato est mort…

_Non, apparemment il est toujours vivant quelque part ayant perdue la mémoire, il me l'a écrit dans la lettre que tu m'as donné.

_Je vois, on va exploiter ces données tout de suite en attendant, Takumi sera hébergé à l'hôpital pour faire un bilan de santé, on se revoie demain à sept heures, compris !

_Hai Hokage-sama !

_Je suis désolé Tsunade, d'avoir menti…

_Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, aussi bien Emiko que Takumi pourront intégrer le village et tu seras désigner comme tuteur officiel d'Emiko.

_Merci, Tsunade-san ! »

Naruto accompagna Takumi à l'hôpital, puis reparti en direction de chez Sakura. Il y avait beaucoup de monde chez Sakura dont Kakashi, Léïa, Shikamaru, Témari, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Neji, et Sasuke. Naruto dut alors expliquer pourquoi il avait une fille caché, mais il se demandait surtout comment allait réagir Hinata en revenant de mission, Sasuke lui s'amusait avec la petite Emiko, ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part de Sakura et Naruto. Naruto était vraiment attentionné et doux, l'inquiétude sur son visage ne se lisait plus depuis que la petite était là avec lui.

« _Notre Naruto a bien plus changé qu'il ne veut le faire paraître, il nous cache encore beaucoup de choses… Dit Shikamaru.

_C'est vrai Naruto a beaucoup mûri, il s'est occupé de ce bébé seul pendant un an, ce n'est pas rien ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant cinq ans, il n'a pas fait que voyager !

_Ce qu'il a fait pendant cinq ans ne nous regarde pas, je pense que s'il veut nous le dire c'est à lui de le décider ! Nous sommes ses amis et il a confiance en nous, moi j'ai confiance en lui. Dit Sasuke avec un sourire. De là à voir Naruto papa, je ne m'y attendais pas…

_C'est vrai que c'est étonnant ! »

La seule chose que Naruto n'avait pas mentionné à ses amis était le fait que lui et Takumi faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, même si pour Naruto le fait d'intégrer l'organisation était seulement pour le laisser s'entraîner tranquillement. Naruto était là bas comme une sorte d'espion à son propre compte. Emiko commençait à marcher en se tenant aux deux mains de son « père », il la considérait comme un petit trésor à protéger du monde extérieur.


	9. Besoin de preuves

Chapitre 9 : Besoin de preuves.

La fin de l'après midi approchait, le groupe d'Hinata, Shino et Kiba venait de passer les portes de Konoha, le groupe avait plus d'une semaine de retard par rapport au retour prévu. Leur mission avait été un succès grâce à Hinata, elle avait pris énormément d'assurance et de confiance en elle depuis qu'elle était plus proche de Naruto. Hinata n'était pas encore au courant des derniers événements, le groupe se rendit directement dans le bureau de la Godaime.

« _Hokage-sama, la mission est une réussite, cependant la cause de notre retard est due aux quelques soucis que nous avons eu en mission. Une bande de ninjas voleurs s'en est pris à nous, elle est maintenant hors d'état de nuire.

_Votre retard n'est pas grave, la mission est une réussite c'est l'essentiel, vous aurez une prime en plus étant donné que vous vous êtes débarrassés de ces voleurs. Vous pouvez dispose sauf toi Hinata !

Shino et Kiba quittèrent le bureau de l'Hokage.

_Il y a un problème Hokage-sama ?

_Il faut que tu retrouves Naruto au bord de la cascade, il t'y attend depuis une semaine chaque jour, il a des choses importantes à te dire.

_Je m'y rends de suite, merci Hokage-sama. »

Naruto était en train de se baigner dans l'eau cristalline, il avait confié la petite à Sakura qui avait bien voulue la garder. Emiko savait bien marcher maintenant, par contre elle ne prononçait qu'un seul mot « papa ». Naruto était torse nu, on pouvait voir apparaître sur son ventre le sceau du quatrième Hokage, son père. Il attendait Hinata avec impatience, quand elle arriva à la cascade, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« _Naruto-kun !

_Hinata, j'arrive !

Naruto se précipita vers elle.

_Hokage-sama m'a dit que tu avais des choses importantes à me dire…

_Oui, je vais tout te raconter et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… »

Naruto se mit alors à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti, son passage à l'Akatsuki, puis sa trahison, ses rencontres, son amitié avec Takumi, la mort de ses amis, l'adoption d'Emiko et tout le reste. Hinata le regardait et lui fit un sourire, elle avait toujours eu confiance en Naruto.

« _Je suis, comment dire… je suis vexée que tu ne m'aie rien dit avant Naruto, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Tu avais peur de la réaction des gens d'ici ? …

Mais je suis quand même contente que tu l'aies prise avec toi, sinon elle aurait été seule au monde et aucun enfant ne mérite de vivre ça.

_Je voulais avant tout protéger Emiko, mais j'avais peur en l'amenant avec moi que tu me rejettes, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont sincères, j'ai laissé Emiko à mes amis de Suna à contre cœur tu sais…Ne m'en veux pas trop s'il te plaît… Je te l'aurai dit tôt ou tard de toute façon… Pardon Hinata…

_Tu sais Naruto, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie mais ne me réserve plus de surprise comme ça s'il te plaît, j'espère que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle, elle a quel âge ?

_Emiko a un an et demie maintenant, par contre, je te demande de ne rien pour Akatsuki aux autres, ils sont juste au courant pour Emiko et …

_C'est promis !

_Merci Hinata ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…»

Hinata embrassa son bien-aimé, puis ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Sakura, c'est Sasuke qui leur ouvrit la porte à leur grande surprise.

« _Yo, Naruto ! Hinata, tu es revenue de mission !

_Haï !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Sakura-chan ?

_Juste un petit bonjour….

La petite Emiko se précipita vers son père, Sakura-chan lui courrait après.

_Ta fille est un démon, dit Sakura essoufflée.

_Pourquoi, elle est énergique c'est tout !

_J'ai quand même du appelé Sasuke à la rescousse, une fois qu'il a réussi à l'attraper, il lui a lu une histoire et elle était enfin plus calme…

_Sasuke, tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Rigola franchement Naruto.

_Baka ! Sasuke rougit à la réflexion de Naruto.

_Pas de ces mots devant la chipie ! »

Tous rigolaient, après avoir récupérer la petite, Naruto et Hinata se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, Hinata tenait la main de la petite avec Naruto, on aurait dit une vrai famille, Emiko rigolait et courrait de bonheur. Sasuke était seul avec Sakura dans son appartement, il resta quelques instants de plus, il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas par où commencer.

« _Sakura-chan…

_c'est nouveau ça ?

_Quoi ?

_Tu m'as appelé Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas ton habitude…

_Tu peux m'offrir un verre de Saké ?

_Pourquoi pas, on n'a pas bu ensemble depuis longtemps…

Sakura sortit la bouteille de Saké. Ils buvaient en silence, après quelques verres, Sakura brisa le silence pesant.

_C'est étonnant comment tu t'ouvres à la fille de Naruto… Tu as réussi à la calmer en quelques instants…

_Je sais et je n'y peux rien, elle s'est tout de suite accroché à moi, en tout cas elle est énergique…

_POURQUOI TU NE ME PARLES JAMAIS ? POURQUOI TU NE T'OUVRES PAS A MOI ?

_Sakura, je…

_On dirait qu'elle a réussi à faire fondre la glace de ton cœur, ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire…Dit-elle alors que les larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

_Je…

_Je t'en prie, Sasuke va-t-en !

Sakura voulu se relever mais à cause de l'alcool elle vacilla sur ses jambes, Sasuke voulu la rattraper mais il tomba avec elle (ou plutôt sur elle).

_Sasuke…

_Sakura… »

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, l'alcool leur faisant oublier les barrières qui étaient entre eux. Sasuke l'embrassa et elle lui rendit son baiser, chacun n'obéissant plus à leur corps. Le lendemain Sakura avait rendez-vous avec Tsunade, lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se trouvait nue et seule dans sa chambre, elle ne se souvenait plus du reste de la soirée. Avec surprise, elle vit deux verres vides sur la petite table de sa salle à manger, elle se demandait avec qui elle avait pu boire autant. Sa tête la faisait souffrir mais elle se prépara quand même pour son rendez-vous.

« _Tiens, tu as une sale tête ce matin, Sakura !

_Désolé d'être en retard, Tsunade-sama, j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir avec un ami… Aujourd'hui j'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout.

_Il va falloir que tu sois en forme car j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour Naruto, je t'ai appelé pour que tu le calme le moment venu.

_Quelle nouvelle ?

TOC TOC TOC

_Entrez !

_Bonjour Mamie Tsunade !

Naruto venait d'entrer avec sa fille sur ces épaules.

_Bonjour Naruto, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi !

_Ah bon…

_Le conseil ne souhaite pas tu gardes la petite Emiko avec toi, ils veulent que tu la confies à l'orphelinat de Konoha, ils jugent que tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper d'une enfant. Je suis désolé Naruto… Crois moi, ça ne vient pas de moi, je sais ce que tu as vécu avec la petite, je suis contre cette décision mais le conseil en a décidé autrement…

Les yeux de Naruto changèrent immédiatement d'expression.

_Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? A votre avis comment est-ce que j'ai fait pendant un an avec elle, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un mois, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener à Konoha. J'ai traversé des tas d'épreuves, j'ai du combattre avec elle dans mes bras, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle puisse manger à sa faim et…

_Calme toi, Naruto, s'il te plaît…

_Non ! Sakura je ne me calmerai pas ! J'aime Emiko comme si elle avait mon propre sang ! Si vous me l'enlevez, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai ! Elle fait partie de moi !

Naruto hurlait dans le bureau, ses yeux exprimaient la colère qu'il ressentait. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

_Naruto, ne crois pas que je suis contre toi, mais je suis lié par le conseil, je ne peux rien faire… c'est leur décision… Pardon Naruto…

_Dites leur que s'ils osent m'enlever ma fille, vous perdrez pour la seconde fois un ninja doué car je me suis améliorer, j'étais prêt à défendre Konoha mais s'il m'enlève ce que j'ai de précieux… Je me retournerai contre eux…

_Naruto, ne parle pas comme ça ! Ils pensent seulement au bien d'Emiko…

_ET MOI QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE SAKURA ! JE PENSE A SON BIEN ETRE TOUT LE TEMPS, J'ETAIS FOU D'INQUIETUDE POUR ELLE QUAND JE L'AI LAISSE A SUNA ? ALORS TU CROIS QUE JE NE PENSE PAS A SON BIEN !

_Naruto, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça…

_Faites leur passer le message et on verra, en attendant si un seul Anbu touche à Emiko, je le tue, compris !

_Très bien Naruto, je ne peux m'opposer à toi de toute façon, je leur ferai passer le message ! »

Après tous ces cris de protestations, Emiko se mit à pleurer, Naruto la prit dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre, il disparu en un coup de vent. Naruto se dirigea vers l'hôpital, Takumi devait sortir ce jour-même.

Takumi était assis dans l'herbe regardant les nuages parsemés dans le ciel bleu, il faisait toujours froid, mais il appréciait regarder le ciel. Naruto s'avança vers lui, les yeux gonflés par les larmes.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Naruto ? C'est la première fois que je te voie pleurer ! Et pourtant, tu n'es pas du genre à le faire facilement…

_Ils veulent me retirer Emiko et la placée dans un orphelinat…

_J'ai compris, j'aurai réagit pareil je pense, on t'a entendu hurler jusqu'ici…

_C'est la première fois que je laisse ma colère m'emporter comme ça. A ton avis, je dois repartir avant qu'ils me l'enlèvent ou pas ?

_Je ne pense pas, montre leur ta puissance et je pense qu'ils changeront d'avis, s'il perde un ninja comme-toi, ils ne feront pas long feu face à Madara.

_Ouais, t'as raison et puis il faut aussi que je parte à la recherche de mon père, Léïa m' dit qu'elle m'accompagnerait…

_Tu verras le jour ou tu seras Hokage, tu changeras ce conseil…

_Merci Takumi, au fait tu sais où dormir ?

_Non, pas vraiment…

_Allez viens, on retourne voir Tsunade, je dois m'excuser de lui avoir crié dessus… »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de Tsunade, Tsunade lisait des rapports tandis que Sakura dormait sur la banquette, elle était épuisée par sa soirée.

« _Tsunade-sama, interpella Naruto de façon à ne pas réveillé Sakura, je suis désolé d'avoir hurlé sur vous comme ça…Je ne tuerais personne ne vous inquiétez pas…

_Je ne m'inquiétait pas Naruto, je sais comment tu es ! Tu veux juste la protéger, dit-elle en regardant Emiko.

_Est-ce que mon père avait une maison, un truc du genre, mon appartement est trop petit pour héberger Hinata, Emiko, Takumi et moi.

_Oui, la maison de Yondaime est toujours en état, tu peux y emménager quand tu veux, tiens voilà les clés…

_Merci Tsunade, sinon j'aimerai faire un match contre Takumi pour vous montrez ce dont je suis capable…

_C'est d'accord, disons demain 14 heures, ça te va ? Tout le monde sera là y compris le conseil…

_C'est parfait, à demain Tsunade-sama. »

Le soir même Takumi, Hinata, Naruto et Emiko découvraient la maison de Yondaime, elle était grande mais sobre, elle était déjà meublée. Naruto s'arrêta un instant devant une des chambres (Il y en a 4), un petite pancarte était accroché à celle-ci avec le prénom de Naruto inscrit dessus, il porta sa main vers la poignée mais il hésita, Takumi arriva par derrière et lui dit : « vas-y on est avec toi ». Takumi lui fit un sourire, Naruto se décida à ouvrir la porte. La chambre était de couleur orangé, c'était une véritable chambre d'enfant, il y avait tout ce dont un enfant a besoin, ces parents avaient tout prévu pour sa naissance. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Naruto en imaginant ce qu'il avait loupé avec ces parents, mais quand il aurait retrouvé son père cela changerait ce qui fit regagner le sourire de Naruto. Chacun prit place dans la maison, ils avaient même fêté leur emménagement. Le lendemain allait être une journée épuisante, un combat entre Naruto et Takumi n'était pas apparemment une rigolade. Hinata faisait connaissance avec Emiko en jouant avec cette dernière, Hinata la trouvait adorable quoi que un peu surprotégée par Naruto. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir son amoureux en Papa mais elle pensait qu'un jour elle aurait peut-être un enfant avec lui.

Le lendemain 14H, dans le stade.

« _Nous sommes aujourd'hui tous présents pour évaluer le niveau de nos ninjas Uzumaki Naruto et Takumi Okazaki.

_Je vais vous montrer de quoi Naruto Uzumaki est capable !

_Tu as raison Naruto, montrons leur les fruits de notre entrainement !

_HAJIME ! (Commencez en japonais, terme utilisé aussi au Judo) »

Tous les regards étaient portés sur les deux ninjas. Hinata tenait Emiko dans ses bras et encourageait son amoureux et Takumi, Kakashi, Léïa, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Gaï, Kurenaï, Hiashi, tous étaient là pour voir les progrès de Naruto et de son compagnon. Takumi et Naruto se tenaient face à face, les yeux pétillants d'excitations.

« _Alors Naruto, on se bat sérieusement mais tu n'utilises pas le Rasenshuriken, c'est compris !

_Eh, tu me prends pour qui, on se bat mais je ne vais pas te tuer ! Par quoi on commence déjà… (Avec un clin d'œil à Kakashi-sensei) Règle n°1…

_Le Taïjutsu ! »

Naruto se téléporta derrière Takumi, il était dos à lui, Takumi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« _C'est de la triche tu as utilisé un jutsu ! Et j'ai déjà un de tes kunaï…

_Il faut mieux se préparer Takumi ! C'est un combat !

_Comme tu veux ! »

Il y eu en un temps record plusieurs enchainements de coups de pieds, de coups de poings, de sauts périlleux…Le public était ébahit par la vitesse de Naruto, ses coups étaient à la fois puissants et rapides, il avait un léger avantage sur Takumi.

« _Est-ce que l'on commence les choses sérieuses, Takumi ?

_Règle n°2 : le Ninjutsu !

_Kage Bunshin no jutsu !

Dix clones de Naruto apparurent autour de Takumi.

_Doton, Ganshûsô !

_Fuuton, lame de vent !

Takumi évita de peu la lame de vent de Naruto mais celui-ci avait matérialisé de l'air sous ses pieds multipliant ainsi sa vitesse par dix. Naruto lui asséna un uppercut qui le fit voler en l'air.

_Naruto Rendan !

Takumi atterrit douloureusement au milieu de l'arène.

_Alors Takumi déjà fatigué ?

_T'inquiète pas pour moi Naruto, Suiton : Suijin Heki (La barrière aqueuse).

_Fuuton : Daitoppa et Suiton : le dragon d'eau.

Takumi évita le dragon, les attaques étaient d'une puissance rarement observée même pour des Anbu.

Hyoton : les lames de glace.

_Hyoton ?? Se dit Kakashi. Incroyable, il est capable de combiner ses éléments. Il n'a pas perdue sa réputation de ninja le plus imprévisible à ce que je vois.

_Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu.

Naruto évita les flammes avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Doton : mur de pierre !

_Cela fait déjà trois éléments qu'il maîtrise parfaitement jusqu'ou va-t-il aller… dit Tsunade impressionnée.

Les jutsus fusaient de tous les côtés, Naruto jeta un œil à Kakashi accompagné d'un sourire satisfait. Il prit quelques dizaines de mètres de recul et tendit sa main vers le sol, des éclairs commençaient à apparaître, Sasuke avait deviné ce qu'il préparait.

_Chidori !

Naruto fonça sur Takumi, les milles oiseaux à la main, il esquiva l'attaque de très peu mais il commençait sérieusement à s'essouffler par rapport à Naruto. Tout à coup une aura noire enveloppa Takumi.

_oh non ! s'écria Naruto.

Takumi calme toi, ne le laisse pas te surpasser, repousse le sceau…

_Ce maudit sceau, enfoiré de Madara et son Sharingan…

Des ailes noires commençaient à apparaître dans son dos.

_Tu peux le faire Takumi, je repousse Kyuubi alors tu es capable d'y résister !

_Naruto, utilise le… je n'y arrive pas, je sais que tu ne me tueras pas… vas-y Naruto avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

_Très bien … Takumi.

Une sphère bleue apparue dans la main droite de Naruto sans l'aide de clones, puis il s'élança sur Takumi.

RASENGAN !

Takumi se prit l'orbe tourbillonnant de plein fouet ce qui fit disparaître le chakra noir.

_Désolé Naruto… J'ai encore perdu, lui dit-il.»

Takumi s'évanouit dans les bras de son ami avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura s'était précipité dans l'arène pour soigner Takumi. Naruto s'éloigna pour la laisser faire, il entreprit d'aller voir Tsunade sans son ami qui était maintenant entre de bonnes mains.

« _Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, tu m'as vraiment impressionnée, tu ne t'es même pas servie de tes capacités d'ermite, ton ami aussi est impressionnant, inutile de te dire que tu as le titre de Sannin au vu de tes capacités, quant à ton ami, il est à présent jounin de Konoha… Je pense que personne ne contrediras cette décision, n'est-ce pas membre du conseil ?

_Non, Tsunade-hime, toutes décisions vous appartient. Dirent-ils avec un pincement au cœur. La garde d'Emiko est confiée à monsieur Uzumaki.

_Merci Tsunade-sama, en ce qui concerne ma fille, je serai seul juge de son éducation, c'est compris ! J'ai élevé Emiko seul pendant un an alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un mois, je souhaite la protéger autant que mademoiselle Hyûga, tous mes amis ainsi que la population de Konoha. Si quelqu'un venait à s'en prendre à l'un d'eux, ils le regretteraient de leur vie. Pour moi ce sont mes trésors et ma famille !

_Tu as bien parlé Naruto…

_Hiashi-sama !! S'étonna-t-il en s'inclinant devant lui.

_Tu as réussi à changer le destin de nombreuses personnes, Naruto, je suis content finalement que ma fille et mon neveu aient rencontré une personne comme toi. Je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi…

_Merci Hiashi-sama, alors vous connaissez la vérité…

_Oui, depuis peu de temps…

_Je deviendrai Hokage et je changerai votre destin Hiashi-sama.

_Merci Naruto et pardon aussi. Tu es bien plus humain que nombres de personnes dans ce monde. Mon clan a perdu les pédales en ce qui concerne Neji, merci de l'avoir sauvé…

_Merci à vous, Hiashi-sama, vous m'avez reconnu comme votre égal et cela est très important à mes yeux. »

Naruto s'inclina une seconde fois devant le père d'Hinata, mais celui-ci lui tendit plutôt une poignée de main qu'il accepta, les choses s'étaient enfin améliorées. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'occupait de soigner Takumi.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Takumi, tu vas vite guérir…

_Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est comme ça à chaque fois que l'on se bat sérieusement donc on peut dire que j'ai l'habitude…AIEUH !

_Tiens, tu es douillet pour quelqu'un qui a reçu un Rasengan de nos Naruto. Rigola-t-elle.

_ça fait vraiment mal… sourit-il »

Plus loin Kakashi et tous les autres entouraient Naruto.

«_Tu es impressionnant Naruto ! lui dit Kakashi. Combien d'affinités maitrises-tu ? J'ai vu le Fuuton, Suiton, Doton et en plus tu réussis à combiner ceux-ci pour faire le Hyoton !

_En fait, je les maîtrises tous grâce au Senjutsu. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec le Mokuton, mais avec le Kazerengan je ne devrais pas tarder à le maîtriser. Dit-il en affichant un large sourire.

_Je crois que tu es le ninja le plus puissant du monde maintenant…

_Pas tout à fait, le chef de l'Akatsuki est un peu plus fort, c'est lui qui m'a entraîné… (Oups boulette)

_QUOI ???? crièrent-ils ensemble. »

Naruto dû s'expliquer sur ce qu'il venait de dire par erreur à ces amis, la soirée allait être encore longue. Emiko appelait son père, et il venait à chaque fois, un lien indestructible existait entre eux. Naruto accomplissait deux de ces rêves à la fois, il avait maintenant une famille et il avait fait un pas de plus pour devenir le plus exceptionnel des Hokages. Maintenant, il lui restait encore une chose à faire : retrouver son père.


	10. Le secret de Sakura

Chapitre 10 : Le secret de Sakura.

Trois mois passèrent depuis le combat entre Takumi et Naruto. Takumi s'était vite remis de son petit problème et Naruto filait le parfait amour avec Hinata, Emiko grandissait, maintenant elle courait partout, des fois elle réussissait même à faire tourner Naruto en bourrique. Après un hiver rude et long, le printemps se montrait enfin, du côté de Léïa, elle vivait toujours avec son père qui l'entraînait pour passer le concours Anbu, ils s'entendaient très bien ensemble, avec Neji, elle était devenu accro à ses visites ne pouvant se passer plus d'une journée l'un de l'autre. L'Akatsuki se tenait à carreaux pour le moment, d'après les informations de Takumi et Naruto, il préparait la guerre pendant quatre ans avant d'attaquer. Sakura travaillait nuit et jour à l'hôpital, un jour alors qu'elle se reposait chez elle, Naruto, Sasuke et Takumi lui firent une petite visite à son appartement.

« _Salut les garçons !

_Salut Sakura-chan ! dirent-ils ensemble.

_Tu as l'air bien pâlichonne en ce moment… lui dit Sasuke inquiet pour sa fleur de cerisier.

_Je travaille beaucoup, c'est pour ça, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

_Fais quand même attention à toi…

_Je sais ce que je fais Sasuke ! »

Sans qu'elle n'ais eu le temps de s'accrocher sur le bord de la table, Sakura sentit son esprit partir d'elle, ses yeux se troublaient et elle finit par s'écrouler à terre.

«_Sakura !!! dirent-ils ensemble.

_Emmenons la à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit aussi faible… Sasuke porte la à l'hôpital, moi et Takumi on va prévenir Tsunade, OK.

_Pas de problème, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave… »

Sasuke porta Sakura à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas encore saisie l'occasion de lui parler de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il était parti sans rien dire par honte à l'égard de Sakura, maintenant il le regrettait amèrement, l'alcool et l'amour ne font pas bon ménage… Sakura se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, à ses côtés il y avait une infirmière qui surveillait ces constantes.

« _Oh, vous êtes réveillée Docteur Haruno…Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez juste fait un malaise, ce n'est rien au vu de votre état…lui dit l'infirmière avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

_Mon…état ?

_Vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme cela mais vous êtes enceinte d'environ trois mois.

_Ce…ce…ce n'est pas possible…je …je… je n'ai jamais…eu de rapport très intime avec un homme…

_Et pourtant, vous attendez bien un enfant, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail… »

L'infirmière quitta le chevet de Sakura qui était complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, elle croyait que c'était une grippe qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle entendait des cris de protestations en dehors de sa chambre, Sasuke était en train de gueuler après l'Hokage car elle interdisait toute entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard Tsunade vint la voir, Sakura pleurait ne sachant pas comment elle devait réagir.

« _ça va Sakura ?

_ça pourrait aller mieux, je suppose que vous êtes au courant…

_Oui et je dois t'annoncer que tu es obligé de le garder Sakura… le délai pour un avortement est de seulement de deux mois pour un ninja et tu en es à trois, je suis désolé…

_Ce n'est pas grave Tsunade-sensei, c'est le destin…

_Alors qui est le père ?

_J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est… vous vous rappelé le jour où j'avais trop bu avec un ami…

_Oui…

_Eh bien, le matin je me suis réveillée nue dans mon lit, je suppose que ce doit être cet homme le père de mon bébé, mais je ne me rappelle pas qui…

_Je te fais confiance pour le retrouver et lui donner la correction de sa vie… lui dit Tsunade avec un sourire sadique.

_Vous savez, après cette nouvelle, vous avez réussi à me redonner le sourire Tsunade-sensei, je pense que si je le retrouve il va comprendre qui je suis.

_Fait attention quand même, je te donne une semaine de repos, normalement tu devrais être sur pied bientôt, à partir de ton cinquième mois de grossesse tu n'auras plus le droit de faire quelque mission que se soit. Allez rentre chez toi, fais toi un bon chocolat chaud et ça ira mieux. Repose toi bien.

_Merci Tsunade-sensei. »

Sakura se leva et s'habilla normalement, elle avait remarqué en effet que son ventre avait grossit un petit peu. Le chemin entre l'hôpital et son appartement lui paraissait extrêmement long, des images de ce fameux soir lui revenait en tête, ses lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes, ses mains douces qui se posaient sur ses hanches, les souvenirs remontaient enfin à la surface mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se remémorer son visage en entier, ses cheveux étaient noirs intense, sa musculature lui procurait des gestes sûr et attentionnés. Elle avançait toujours dans la rue les yeux mis clôt avec une main posée sur son ventre, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Sakura ? »

Le temps qu'elle ne se retourne, son esprit se dérobait pour la seconde fois de la journée, encore un trou noir. Quelques instants plus tard elle refaisait surface, elle sentait qu'elle avait été allongée sur un banc et elle avait un linge humide sur le front.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est galère d'être enceinte…

_Hey arrête de piquer mes expressions…J'ai bien entendu Sakura, tu es enceinte !!

_Oh…euh… Salut Shikamaru, ça va bien ?

_Oui, mais ne change pas de sujet, je ne suis pas idiot tu sais !

_Désolé Shikamaru… tu as bien entendue, je suis réellement enceinte…

_C'est pour ça que tu n'est pas bien ces derniers temps, alors qui est le père ?

_Ne me juge pas Shikamaru…s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas qui il est…

_Je ne te juges pas Sakura, tu es adulte, tu sais ce que tu fais, si toutes fois tu as besoin n'hésite pas ! En plus, si je me souviens bien, les Kunoichi ont deux mois pour avorter si elle le souhaite… tu en est à combien ?

_Il est trop tard, j'en suis à trois mois mais je compte bien retrouver cet enfoiré…

_Je te fais confiance tu vas le retrouver, et en voyant ta tête je suppose que je dois le garder secret, jusqu'à ce que tu le découvres…

_Merci Shikamaru…

_Allez va te reposer, courage Sakura ! »

Shikamaru s'éloigna de Sakura en lui faisant signe avec la main, le fait d'avoir parler avec Tsunade et Shikamaru lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle se sentait beaucoup plus confiante. Une fois arrivée chez, elle se mit à l'aise et s'allongea sur son canapé, il pleuvait à flot dehors.

« _Tu verras mon bébé, je retrouverai qui est ton géniteur…

Soudain des grands coups retentirent à la porte de son appartement.

_SAKURA !!

_Oui, oui, j'arrive…°je me demande qui cela peut-il être°

Sasuke ! Rentres tu es trempé…

_Merci Sakura, il faut que je te parle…

_C'est si important, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, je suis un peu malade…

_Je le sais mais il le faut, je suis désolé Sakura…

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu te rappelles le soir où l'on a bu ensemble, le lendemain, je me suis réveillé nu à côté de toi mais je suis parti sans rien te dire, je le regrette, je suis désolé Sakura. »

Sasuke avait serré Sakura dans ses bras, elle ne réagissait pas, les larmes commençaient à venir. Elle se remémorait leurs ébats de cette nuit là, la douceur qu'elle avait découverte en caressant son visage et enfin se donnant l'un à l'autre.

« _Sakura…Je suis fou amoureux de toi mais j'avais peur de mes sentiments…Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, quand tu t'es écroulée ce matin, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je ne veux plus jamais t'abandonner, je veux rester avec toi !

_Sa…su…ke… Je t'aime aussi mais je ne pense que tu veuilles de moi, je suis désolé…

_Pourquoi ?

_Je suis enceinte…

_De qui, qui t'as fait ça…

_C'est…toi… Tu es le père de mon bébé…

_Comment…on l'a fait une seule fois…je…

_Il suffit d'une seule fois pour ce genre de chose, Sasuke…si tu ne veux pas de moi à cause de ça, je t'en prie disparais de ma vie, LAISSE-MOI !!!

Sasuke lui attrapa le bras et la rapprocha contre son torse, elle s'y sentait tellement bien, elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle ne voulait pourtant pas le perdre.

_Sakura, je ne t'abandonnerai pas… je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. Laisse moi juste le temps de digérer le faite que je vais avoir un bébé avec toi, je t'en prie viens vivre avec moi !

_Merci Sasuke… »

Il l'écarta un peu de son torse et prit son visage entre ses mains, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sakura répondit à son baiser qu'elle avait si longtemps attendue.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

« _Tsunade-baachan ! J'en ai marre de rester au village à ne rien faire, on pourrait pas réunir l'équipe 7 et se faire une mission !

_Je suis désolée Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato et Saï ont réintégré l'Anbu, Sasuke est déjà dans une autre équipe, et je ne veux pas que Sakura quitte Konoha pour le moment, mais j'ai une solution pour toi, j'ai discutée avec Iruka et nous avons eu une idée …

_Allez dites-la moi !!!

_Patience Naruto tu devras attendre demain, rendez-vous à l'académie à 14 H, compris !

_Hai, Tsunade-sama ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Eh ben tu vois quand tu veux… »

Naruto rentra chez lui et retrouva Hinata ainsi qu'Emiko et Takumi. Il était heureux d'être avec eux mais la surprise qu'il réservait à Hinata espérait qu'elle les rendrait encore plus heureux. Takumi et Naruto ne négligeaient pas pour autant leur entraînement, ils se battaient régulièrement pour ne pas perdre la main mais loin dans la forêt, à chaque fois, ils revenaient dans un état lamentable. Naruto était pensif, qu'est-ce que lui réservait la Vieille.


	11. L'équipe Namikaze

Chapitre 11 : l'équipe Namikaze.

Naruto se rendit le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Tsunade, le temps était plutôt clair et le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Tsunade attendait tranquillement dans son bureau la tornade blonde qui arrivait à grand pas, d'autres avaient aussi été convoqués avec lui, Léïa, Takumi, Sasuke se dirigeait aussi vers le bureau de cette dernière. Naruto rentra comme à son habitude par la fenêtre du bureau de la Godaime. Une inconnue pénétra aussi dans le bureau de l'Hokage, elle devait être à peu près du même âge que les autres, ses cheveux étaient coupés au carré et étaient châtain clair ses yeux étaient dorés, ce qui était très rare dans ce monde. L'inconnue était un peu plus petite que Naruto, son visage ne montrait aucun sentiment.

« _Bonjour, mamie Tsunade !

_Si tu veux rester en vie, arrêtes avec ce surnom !

_Ok, Hokage-sama ! Alors, c'est quoi votre idée, j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit moi.

_Je te le dirai quand les autres seront arrivés.

_Les autres ? »

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte du bureau.

« _ENTREZ !

_Bonjour Hokage-sama, Naruto.

_Salut Sasuke, Takumi, Léïa et…désolé je ne te connais pas, mais c'est quoi ton prénom ?

_Vous êtes tous là… D'abord, je vous présente Arika Tutsiko, c'est votre nouvelle coéquipière, il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle est muette donc il lui sera plus difficile de communiquer avec vous.

_Enchanté Arika-san ! Je connais le langage des signes si tu veux me dire quelque chose, n'hésites pas ! Lui dit Naruto avec son plus grand sourire.

_D'accord, alors fout moi la paix ! Signa-t-elle gentiment.

_Désolé…

_hum, hum. Je reprends, je vous ai convoqué pour une raison bien précise, je veux que vous intégrer l'Anbu en une seule et même équipe avec Naruto pour chef.

_Vous voulez que je sois chef d'une équipe d'Anbu !!

_Oui, Naruto tu es assez compétent pour être à ce poste, de plus, j'ai une confiance totale en toi…Vous choisirez vos masques plus tard… Rendez-vous demain même heure pour régler les derniers détails de votre première mission, vous serez l'équipe Namikaze !

_Nous acceptons Hokage-sama !Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

_Très bien, filez j'ai du travail !

Tous sortirent du bureau et restèrent discuter un peu.

_Alors comment ça se passe avec Sakura ? Lui demanda le blond encore dans l'euphorie de la situation.

_Et bien… J'ai réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments hier, mais je ne m'attendais pas à certaines choses…dit-il rougissant.

_Elle t'a frappé pour avoir mis plus de trois mois, au fait elle va mieux ?

_Oui et non, en fait… J'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte depuis trois mois et que c'est moi le père, d'où son malaise d'hier…

_Sakura enceinte !!! Eh bien, t'as pas mis longtemps !

_A vrai dire, ça m'a surprit et je lui ai dit que je l'aimerais autant que je l'aime.

_Félicitation Sasuke ! Lui dirent Takumi et Léïa.

_Au fait Léïa avec l'entraînement de Kakashi tu dois arriver à contrôler ton jutsu.

_C'est exact Naruto ! Je le contrôle parfaitement maintenant !

_Arika-san, on aimerait apprendre à te connaître avant de faire équipe, on va prendre un petit déjeuner ! T'inquiète pas je traduirai tes signes.

_Merci Naruto-san, je veux bien venir. »

Naruto et les autres se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant qui préparait des croissants et autres. Le visage d'Arika était impassible, on ne pouvait lire aucun sentiment dans ses yeux, on aurait dit un deuxième Sasuke il y a quelques années, maintenant il était beaucoup plus souriant et sociable, surtout depuis qu'il est avec Sakura.

« _Alors Arika-san, dis-nous ce que tu as fait pour venir avec nous dans les Anbu !

_eh bien…Je veux juste retrouver quelqu'un pour y faire passer un sale quart d'heure… Et je pense pouvoir le retrouver en étant Anbu !

_Et pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas le retrouver avec nous ? Lui demanda Sasuke curieux.

_Il est parti avec un certain Hidan de l'Akatsuki, il y a longtemps… J'avais quatorze ans à l'époque. L'Akatsuki recherche le démon renard donc Naruto-sama.

_Akatsuki…Décidément, il n'épargne personne… Au fait tu as quel âge Arika-san ?

_J'ai 18 ans !

_Tu es donc la plus jeune du groupe on te présentera à des amis si tu veux… lui proposa Naruto avec son sourire en banane.

_Désolé…mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis et je ne compte pas en avoir ! On se retrouve pour la mission demain.

Puis elle s'éloigna du petit groupe incrédule. Takumi se leva et alla la rejoindre.

_Attends ne te fâche pas, lui dit Takumi qui l'observait depuis quelques instant, en plus on a une info en ce qui concerne Hidan…

_Tu sais où il est ???? Dis le moi sinon je te tue sur le champ !

Arika semblait en colère voir même folle de rage.

_Désolé je ne comprends pas le langage des signes… Tiens écris le moi…

Ah d'accord, mais tu ne pourras pas le rejoindre, il est mort. »

Son visage sembla se décomposer, elle tenait Takumi par le haut de son col de veste mais elle finit par le relâcher et s'enfuir. Il lui sembla d'avoir vu des larmes couler sur son visage. Takumi avait cette sensation bizarre, l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Déçu, il retourna avec Naruto, Sasuke et Léïa.

« _Alors ? Lui demanda Naruto.

_Je ne sais pas, elle a mal réagit quand je lui ai dit qu'Hidan était mort. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était désespérée…

_Vous savez quoi, elle me rappelle comment j'étais quand je recherchais Itachi, elle doit avoir beaucoup de haine envers cette personne.

_Elle a dû vivre des choses qui l'ont traumatisé… Dit Léïa avec une pointe de tristesse.

_Je lui parlerai demain… Il ne faut pas que son comportement compromette l'une de nos missions. Et puis, elle m'intrigue, je me rappelle je connaissais de vue une fille qui s'appelait Arika qui lui ressemble beaucoup mais elle n'était pas muette et avait un frère jumeau, je me demande si…

_On verra ça demain Naruto on va préparer nos affaires, je suppose que l'on risque de partir de suite après le briefing.

_C'est exact ! A demain les amis !

_A demain Naruto. »

Plus loin, dans une ruelle Arika était agenouillé par terre, les larmes coulant sur son visage silencieusement.

« °Je ne réussirai jamais à le retrouver…je t'aimais tellement pourquoi nous as tu trahis ?... Et pourquoi as-tu pris la vie de Yuichi… Frangin, je te vengerai même si pour ça je dois tuer l'homme que j'aime… Prépare toi Tetsuo, je suis plus forte maintenant, je te tuerai !!° »

Arika voulait crier sa peine et son désespoir au monde entier mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge depuis ce jour, il y a 4 ans.

Flash back

Il y avait du sang partout, elle en avait toujours eu peur, son Sensei venait de perdre la vie face à un homme bizarre. Cet homme se nommait Kakuzu, il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour lui, Arika était en train de se battre face à un homme aux cheveux blanc mais elle n'était que Genin et elle se faisait rapidement dépassé par les événements.

Elle avait posé un genou à terre, son ami vint vers elle pendant que son frère jumeau continuait de se battre.

« _Tetsuo… Aide moi, je … j'ai peur …

_Tu es faible Arika-chan, tu sais je n'ai jamais été celui que tu aimais… c'est ce sentiment qui t'a aveuglé… Je rejoints l'Akatsuki, ils ont besoin de mais talents… eh oui, ça aussi tu ne le savais pas, je suis capable de lire les esprits c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais amoureuse de moi… Adieu Arika-chan…

Il commença à brandir son katana pour lui assener un coup fatal.

_NOOOOON ARIKA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuichi se mit juste entre Arika et Tetsuo, l'arme traversa le corps de frère d'Arika, son sang se répandit au sol et éclaboussa le visage d'Arika.

_Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas encore ton heure Arika-chan… Adieu !

Tetsuo partit avec Hidan et Kakuzu, Arika était là pétrifiée avec le corps de son frère dans ses bras.

_YUICHIIIIIIIIII ! NE MEURS PAS, NE ME LAISSE PAS SEULE S'IL TE PLAÎT !!!

_Arika, ne m'oublies pas … Je serais…toujours…dans ton cœur…Je t'aime soeurette….

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Yuichi venait de fermer pour la dernière fois ses yeux, elle n'y croyait pas, elle croyait devenir folle…Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête posée sur le cadavre de son frère. Elle avait perdu sa moitié, lui qui l'avait toujours soutenue dans tout, elle l'avait perdue.

Le lendemain des Anbus retrouvèrent Arika au milieu du sang qui avait commencé à sécher. Ils avaient essayer de l'interroger mais elle ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot, le traumatisme était trop grand, elle avait réussi à écrire deux mots seulement : Tetsuo et Akatsuki.

Tetsuo fut considéré comme déserteur, Arika fut employée pendant longtemps dans des missions d'infiltration, comme elle était muette elle ne pouvait rien révéler même sous la torture.

Fin flash back

Ce souvenir hantait toujours Arika, elle en avait déjà dit beaucoup à ses nouveaux coéquipiers mais elle ne voulait pas se lier avec eux de peur de revivre cette situation.

Le lendemain, tout le monde attendait Naruto dans le bureau de Tsunade, il arriva seulement vingt minutes plus tard.

« _Désolé du retard, j'ai dû déposer Emiko à la nourrice…

_Eh, tu vas pas nous la jouer à la Kakashi-sensei ! Lui dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, vous savez que pour votre première mission, c'est le chef d'équipe qui décide quelle elle sera.

_Bien, j'ai décidé de commencer une enquête dans l'ancien pays des tourbillons…

_Cela a un rapport avec la lettre de ton père ?

_Oui, il est temps de le retrouver ! Je vais commencer par enquêter dans l'ancien pays de ma mère, par contre on aurait besoin d'un pisteur, le Byakugan ou Kakashi-sensei devrait faire l'affaire, je ne veux pas utiliser le Kazerengan devant mes ennemis.

_Neji devrait être libre. Shizune ! Préviens Hyûga Neji, je l'assigne aussi à la mission.

_YES !! Oups…euh…. C'est une bonne chose…

_Je t'en prie Léïa-chan, ne nous cache pas ta joie. Rigola Naruto.

Je récapitule mon père dit dans sa lettre s'être téléporté dans un autre endroit très éloigné et il aurait perdu la mémoire, notre mission à long terme est de le retrouver mais on va commencer par enquêter dans ce pays, puis on reviendra, je pense que ça durera deux semaines environs. En tout cas, il faut s'attendre à tout, Akatsuki me recherche certainement et Takumi aussi.

_Comment s'appelle ton père, Naruto-san ?

_Minato Namikaze, c'est le Yondaime Hokage !

_Tu es le fils du quatrième Hokage, je comprends pourquoi tu as de si bonne relation avec l'Hokage…

_Ce n'est pas pour ça, je suis aussi le réceptacle de Kyuubi, je n'ai jamais eu de facilité, je connais Tsunade car on la ramener avec mon Sensei.

_Qui était ton Sensei ?

_Je pense que ça ne te servira à rien de le savoir, sur ce nous partons dans une heure !

Naruto se téléporta à son appartement où il avait laissé ses kunaï balise. Arika était un peu fâché de la façon dont Naruto lui avait répondu, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie mais son bras fut retenu par Takumi.

« _N'en veux pas trop à Naruto, il ne parle jamais de son Sensei, il est décédé.

Arika saisit un bloc note qu'elle avait en permanence et écrivit dessus.

_Ce n'est pas une raison, j'ai le droit de savoir, il vaut mieux connaître les membres de son équipe !

_Tu as raison, mais c'est Naruto qui a tué Jiraya, son Sensei…Il s'en veux toujours et essaye de vivre avec c'est pour ça qu'il est parti après avoir ramené Sasuke à la raison. C'était il y a cinq ans.

_D'accord, je comprend sa réaction mais une autre question me chiffonne… Pourquoi Akatsuki te recherche ?

_Je suis un de leur ancien membre, et Naruto aussi mais pour des raisons différentes. Il m'a fait changer d'avis et en fait il n'a jamais trahi l'Hokage, il était espion à son compte, il n'a jamais fait de mission pour eux. Moi, j'en ai fait mais je les ai trahis.

_Est-ce qu'il y avait un Tetsuo à l'Akatsuki ?

_Oui, il est apparu il y a quatre ans, Hidan l'avait pris sous son aile, c'est lui qui a démasqué ma trahison en fouillant dans mon esprit.

_Est-ce qu'il est fort ? En fait, c'est lui que je recherche… Il… enfin, je l'aimais mais il a tué mon frère devant moi, c'est là que je perdu ma voie, depuis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ami pour cette raison, il m'a trahi alors que j'avais confiance en lui. Je vengerai Yuichi pour qu'il trouve enfin la paix…

_Donc Naruto avait raison, tu devrais lui en parler il pourra peut être t'aider.

_En tout cas merci pour tout Takumi ! Tu es le premier à qui j'ai révélé mon secret même les Anbus qui m'ont retrouvé n'ont pas pu me faire parler. Merci.

Contre toute attente, Arika lui sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis quatre ans, en voyant son sourire Takumi sentit le rouge monter au joues.

_°Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, mais à quoi je pense moi !!!°Pas de quoi Arika, tu peux avoir confiance en nous, nous avons tous un passé plus ou moins reluisant mais nous n'abandonnons personnes et surtout pas nos amis. »

Il la laissa partir, lui avait juste à récupérer ses affaires et retrouver les autres. Naruto, lui s'était aussi déjà préparé, il alla voir en premier sa fille qu'il chérissait tant.

« _Papa !

_eh oui, chipie c'est moi, tu c'est tu ne vas pas me voir pendant presque deux semaines alors sois mignonne et viens me faire un câlin ! »

Le petite se jeta dans ses bras puis il parti la laissant le temps de sa mission. Et il alla récupérer un petit paquet dans une boutique de Konoha. Hinata l'attendait à l'endroit où il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait.

« _Salut ma puce, désolé de t'avoir donné rendez-vous ici sans prévenir.

_C'est pas grave Naruto, que voulais tu me dire ?

_Je vais partir en mission pendant deux semaines avec ma nouvelle équipe et je voulais te dire quelque chose avant de partir…

Naruto rougit, ce qui était très inhabituel chez le blond.

_Vas-y Naruto !

Hinata avait perdue sa timidité depuis qu'elle était avec Naruto, elle ne s'évanouissait plus pour un rien mais gardait quand même certaines mimiques.

_Hinata, ferme les yeux. »

Hinata obéit et ferma ses yeux de nacre, Naruto passa derrière elle et lui attacha un collier en argent parsemé de perle d'ambre.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Mademoiselle Hyûga Hinata, veux tu m'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

_OUI, je le veux » dit-elle en se retournant et en l'embrassant. Leur mariage aurait lieu d'ici quelque mois.

_Maintenant je dois partir, je suis désolé ma chérie mais je suis obligé de partit, il va être l'heure, je t'aime.

_Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto, reviens moi sain et sauf, s'il te plaît.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je te n'aie pas demandé de m'épouser pour ne jamais revenir, je reviendrais, je te le promets. »

Hinata regarda Naruto s'éloigner en lui faisant signe, pour elle le bonheur était à son comble. Naruto regrettait déjà de devoir la quitter mais cette fois il allait retrouver son père.

« _Salut tout le monde, vous êtes prêts !

_Haï !

_Alors en route ! »

Ils avaient tous enfilé leur uniforme Anbu, Neji et Léïa se tenaient l'un près de l'autre, Takumi, Arika et Sasuke tous étaient prêt pour le voyage.


	12. Nouvelles rencontres

Chapitre 12 : Mission…réussie !

Léïa et Naruto était en tête du groupe, suivi de Sasuke et Takumi et enfin d'Arika et de Neji. Ils étaient en route pour le pays de la pluie qui n'était pas en très bon terme avec Konoha, ils devaient donc faire très attention.

« _Naruto, va moins vite s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas arriver à te suivre longtemps à ce rythme.

_Désolé, mais j'ai tellement hâte de savoir s'il est en vie !

_Je te comprends, je sais ce que c'est de retrouver son père après tant d'années…

_En parlant de ton père, il t'a entraîné !

_Oui, je contrôle parfaitement le Kagusutchi no jutsu maintenant et toi qu'as-tu fait ces derniers mois ?

_Je me suis occupé d'Emiko, elle marche très bien maintenant, elle court même maintenant … et j'ai demandé Hinata en mariage juste avant de partir !

_Félicitation Naruto !

_T'en a mis du temps à lui demander ! Lui dit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

_Au moins je ne l'ai pas mise enceinte parce que j'étais bourré !

_Oh ça va !

Tous rigolèrent.

_Et toi avec Neji ?

_Dis pas ça fort !!! Il est juste derrière. Sinon, ça se passe très bien, je ne me passe pas de sa compagnie et il adore m'écouter jouer de la flûte.

Arika monta au niveau de Naruto et signa.

_Nous approchons des frontières de Ame no kuni, nous devrions rester sur nos gardes.

_Tu as tout à fait raison Arika-san ! Au fait, quelle est ta façon de combattre ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir tes compétences. Et je voudrais que tu me parles aussi de toi, Takumi m'en a dit quelques mots mais il préférait que tu me parles toi-même.

_Ok, j'ai compris…Je vais te raconter mon histoire, mais d'abord, je sais que tu as fait partie d'Akatsuki…est-ce que tu connaissais un certain Tetsuo ?

_Oui, il est très fort, j'ai toujours réussi à lui barrer mon esprit mais il est impitoyable. Pendant une mission, il a même massacrer un village femme et enfant compris, nous nous sommes accrochés ensemble, je l'ai bien amoché se jour là.

_C'est lui que je recherche pour me venger…

_Te venger ?

_Oui, c'était l'homme que j'aimais et mon coéquipier, on formait une équipe avec mon Sensei et mon frère jumeau. Un jour Hidan est venue le chercher il y a 4 ans, mon Sensei a été tué par un certain Kakuzu, moi contre Hidan et mon frère Yuichi avec Tetsuo. Tetsuo a tué mon frère devant mes yeux et j'ai perdue la voix.

_Je me souviens maintenant, on se connaissait juste un peu ton frère et moi, je ne savais qu'il avait été assassiné. Je suis désolé, je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux aucune relation amicale, tu as été trahi une fois, tu ne veux pas l'être une deuxième fois mais avec nous tu ne risques rien, je protégerai toujours mes équipiers au péril de ma vie ! C'est une promesse et je les tiens toujours ! Sinon ta façon de combattre…

_J'utilise des dessins qui prennent vie comme un Anbu, il m'a tout appris !

_ça doit être Saï, mon ancien coéquipier. Bon maintenant, on va ralentir l'allure, on redouble de vigilances dans Ame ! On va faire une pose avant de rentrer dans le pays.

_Hai ! »

Naruto entama une méditation en arrivant dans la clairière, les autres se reposaient. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sakura et son futur bébé, il alla déranger son meilleur ami pour lui demander conseil après tout lui aussi était papa.

« _Hey Naruto !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux frère ?

_Je me demandais c'est dur de s'occuper d'un bébé ?

_Toi tu te poses des questions par rapport à Sakura ! Je crois que ça vient tout seul, avec Emiko je n'ai pas trop eu le choix et j'aurai préféré ne pas l'avoir avec moi au moment où je tuais quelqu'un par exemple… J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne voie pas ça même à cinq mois.

_Et comment faisais tu pour la nourrir, tu ne pouvais pas y donner le sein ! Rigola Sasuke.

_Non, mais je gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir en acheter. Des fois si je n'avais pas assez, je me privais pour lui donner assez à manger.

_J'aurais aimé voir ça !

_Et moi je verrais bien quant le tien naîtra ! Au fait, il paraît qu'une femme enceinte a beaucoup d'envies, je sens que tu vas souffrir.

_On verra bien…

_Bon allez on repart ! Takumi, tu prends la tête du groupe avec Arika, Je me mets au milieu avec Neji, Léïa et Sasuke à l'arrière et on y va le plus silencieusement possible.

_Hai !

_Neji, je veux que tu regardes avec le Byakugan les vingt prochain kilomètres, je couvre l'arrière avec le Kazerengan pour m'entraîner compris !

_Pas de problème. »

Les heures passèrent, ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun ninja de Ame no kuni. Naruto trouvait ça bizarre, d'habitude il y avait toujours des ninjas aux frontières du pays, ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement. Neji se retourna vers Naruto.

« _Naruto, il y a une équipe de Genins qui se repose à deux kilomètres.

_Ok on va les voir, est-ce que leur Sensei est avec eux ?

_Non. »

Le groupe arriva au niveau des ninjas, ceux-ci étaient un peu effrayés en voyant des Anbu de Konoha. Les Genins commencèrent à paniquer lorsqu'ils virent les uniformes Anbus et le bandeau de Konoha.

« _Des ninjas de Konoha ! On nous attaque !!

_Hey, du calme les jeunes, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous attaquer.

_Alors que voulez-vous ?

_Nous sommes en mission, nous devons retrouver cet homme, au fait je m'appelle Kitsune.

_Vous êtes Kitsune-sama !!

_ ?

_Notre Sensei nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, à ce qu'il paraît vous êtes exceptionnel, il a même encore la photo de vous et lui sur son bureau, on ne pensait pas que l'on vous rencontrerait !

_Retirez vos masques, nous n'avons rien à craindre !

Tout le groupe qui était stupéfait de la notoriété de Naruto s'exécuta.

Alors, les enfants vous êtes les Genins de Tsukune-sensei je présume !

_On l'était, Tsukune-sensei est devenu Kage !

_L'ancien Kage est décédé ?

_Oui, on sait juste qu'il a été assassiné par un conseiller, Tsukune-sensei a retrouvé le meurtrier et a obtenu le titre, depuis le village est plus en paix.

_L'autre était une véritable ordure, je me demande comment il a fait pour m'accepter ?

_Voulez-vous que l'on vous conduise à Tsukune-sensei ?

_C'est d'accord on vous suit, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu le vieux ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Tout le monde se mit en route, Takumi continuait d'observer Arika, il voyait en elle comme une lueur d'espoir. Le village de Ame était plutôt fleuri, la région profitant d'un climat idéal pour les plantes, de la pluie et du soleil. Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment du Kage actuel. L'équipe de Genins les laissa ici en prétextant qu'ils avaient encore des choses à faire.

« _Je ne savais pas que tu étais aller à Ame… lui dit Sasuke.

_Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas, ça c'est passé après Akatsuki, c'est ici et grâce à Tsukune-sensei que j'ai appris à maîtriser le Raiton.

_Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps en cinq ans ! Lui dit Léïa.

_J'espère que l'on aura une piste pour le retrouver…

_Naruto, est-ce que je peux demander des infos au Kage à propos de Tetsuo ?

_C'est d'accord mais ne fais rien durant la mission qui puisse te mettre en danger ainsi que nous, c'est compris, récolte juste des informations !

_C'est compris, merci Naruto-san.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du bureau, une vois grave se fit entendre.

_Entrez !

_Salut le vieux !

Une dizaine de Shurikens volèrent vers Naruto, ce dernier les attrapa tous au vol.

_Naruto, je t'ais dit un millier de fois de ne pas m'appeler le vieux ! Je te signale que j'ai 40 ans seulement !

_C'est une habitude chez toi Naruto d'appeler les différents Kage « vieux » ou « vieille » ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

_Je suis désolé Sensei, mais c'est vrai c'est une habitude que j'ai prise et puis vos réactions sont toujours exagéré !!Rigola Naruto.

_Je vois, tu es irrécupérable, tu es peut-être un ninja exceptionnel et intelligent mais tu me feras toujours rire ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes toi et ton équipe d'Anbu ?

_Nous sommes en mission, on recherche cet homme, je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être des informations.

Naruto lui tendit la photo.

Je suis désolé la photo a vingt ans donc il doit avoir environ 40 ans…

_Attend, je connais cet homme…

_C'est mon père… Il est vivant, quelque part et amnésique…

_Tu es le fils de l'éclair jaune de Konoha mais aussi du Yondaime !!! Je comprends d'où vienne tes capacités exceptionnelles.

_L'ancien pays des tourbillons se trouve sur vos terres, je me disais qu'il vivait peut-être ici sans qu'on l'ai remarqué.

_Maintenant que tu le dis…Il y a bien un ermite qui vit seul au milieu de la forêt depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Il lui ressemble bien, mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

_Merci, je ne pensais pas avoir une piste tout de suite, c'est mieux que rien n'est-ce pas !

_Au fait que devient la petite Emiko, je vois que tu ne la pas prises avec toi monsieur papa poule.

Tout le monde ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire, même Arika riait d'un rire sans son.

_Je suis pas un papa poule !! Enfin, elle grandit, elle sait très bien marcher maintenant !!

_J'espère qu'elle te donnera du fil à retordre !

_Vous n'êtes pas sympa Tsukune-sensei !

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

_J'aimerai savoir s'il y a eu des mouvements de l'Akatsuki dans son pays et notamment de Tetsuo ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas demoiselle, c'est moi qui lui ai appris le langage des signes donc je comprend…mais je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu parler d'Akatsuki pour l'instant ici, je vous promet que si j'ai une information je vous la ferai passer par Naruto, c'est compris.

_Merci beaucoup Kage-sama.

_Sinon, il serait temps d'aller voir cet ermite dont tu nous as parler…Merci pour tout Tsukune-sensei.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir et est-ce que tu pourrais porter ce message à votre Hokage, je lui propose une alliance entre nos deux pays se serait bien !

_Excellent même… En plus une guerre mondiale se prépare, une alliance fera le plus grand bien à nos pays ! A plus le Vieux.

_KITSUNE !!!!

_Ah, c'est rare que tu m'appelles ainsi ! Ahahahahah ! »

Naruto suivit de Léïa, Takumi, Arika, Neji et Sasuke repartirent vers le nord du pays. Une fois arrivée dans une clairière Naruto se retourna et donna des ordres.

« _Neji observe chaque kilomètre carré pour trouver une habitation solitaire, Léïa tu l'accompagnes et pas de mamours en route !

_Naruto niisan !!!

_Je rigole, Takumi tu pars avec Arika, Arika utilise tes dessins pour chercher un endroit similaire, Sasuke tu viens avec moi. On se sépare maintenant mais on garde un contact radio.

_Hai !

_Dispersion ! »

Quatre heures plus tard, les différents groupes continuaient à chercher, Naruto commençait à désespérer de trouver ce foutu ermite, lui aussi avait disparu pour devenir sannin.

« _Nii-san…. On a trouvé une petite maison avec un homme blond, nos coordonnées sont 39.28° nord et 76.60° ouest.

_Ok Léïa, on vous rejoins, Takumi, Arika, rejoignez nous aussi.

_Compris. »

Naruto et Sasuke filaient à une vitesse impressionnante, le brun avait même du mal à suivre son chef d'équipe. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, Naruto fit un petit briefing.

« _Prenez ces kunaïs et plantez les un peu partout autour de la maison, que je puisse utiliser la technique de l'éclair jaune. Ensuite vous resterez en retrait jusqu'à ce que je vous face signe. Moi, je vais y aller directement avec Arika. D'abord on va l'observer pendant un quart d'heure, camouflez bien votre chakra, on ne sait pas comment il va réagir.

_Compris ! »

Tous exécutèrent ses ordres sans poser de questions. Cinq minutes passèrent, la clairière était silencieuse, il n'y avait même pas le bruit d'un oiseau.

« _SORTEZ DE VOTRE CACHETTE, JE SAIS QUE VOUS M'OBSERVEZ DEPUIS CINQ BONNES MINUTES !

_On y va Arika.

Naruto s'avança vers l'homme avec Arika.

_Vous n'êtes pas que deux, je sais qu'il y en a d'autres.

_Comment avez-vous su ?

_J'ai été ninja certainement dans une époque très lointaine et puis je me suis entraîné pour me défendre ici …

_Nous sommes là juste pour vous poser une ou deux questions, même si je pense que ce n'est pas la peine…

_Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions et je n'aime pas les étrangers !

En un instant l'homme se trouvait derrière Naruto, lui ne bougea pas d'un cil. L'homme était légèrement plus grand que Naruto, on pouvait lire sur son visage une certaine incompréhension et une certaine assurance.

_Tu n'as pas peur, tu dois être un ninja expérimenté, de plus tu me rappelles quelqu'un …

_Quel est votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

_Mon nom est Minato…

_Je le savais… murmura-t-il.

Minato recula d'un pas et se prépara au combat, il porta sa main à sa pochette de kunaï et en lança plusieurs sur Naruto, il savait que son adversaire et qu'il allait être dur à battre, il avait aussi repéré trois autres ninjas en plus des deux présents. Naruto retira le kunaï qui s'était planté dans la cuisse, Arika se posta devant lui prête à la défendre.

_Arika, écarte-toi.

_Mais…

_Je t'ai dit de t'écarter, c'est à moi de me battre contre lui. J'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler depuis que suis ninja pour que l'on me respecte. Places ces kunaï et attends, dis aux autres de ne pas bouger.

Arika fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna.

_A nous deux Minato.

_Tu ne veux même pas te faire aider par tes coéquipiers, tu es trop sur de toi.

Minato commença par l'attaquer au Taijutsu, même si Naruto était surentraîner il ressentait la puissance des coups de son assaillant. D'un coup il disparu du champ de vision de Naruto il était derrière lui kunaï sur la gorge.

_C'est déjà terminer ninja?

_Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, Anbu du village de Konoha. Et non, c'est pas finit!

Naruto disparu à son tour et réapparu un peu plus loin avec deux clones.

_Des clones, j'ai connu une personne qui utilisait cette technique à tout bout de champ.

_Oui, mais là ce sera terminer! Dit-il en préparant un rasengan.

_Mais comment maîtrise tu cette technique!!

_C'est mon maître qui me l'a enseigné en souvenir de son élève le plus brillant.

_Je la maîtrise aussi. Dit-il en préparant lui aussi le rasengan. Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de clones.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent et leur techniques se confrontèrent, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher. Naruto plaça ses deux mains en avant et infiltra son affinité fuuton légèrement dans le rasengan, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre.

_Que fais-tu? Tu as une affinité fuuton comme moi. Ce n'est pas terminé!

Minato disparut en faisant chuter en avant Naruto, il fit apparaître des lames de vent et s'élança sur Naruto qui les évita avec quelques acrobaties. Il atterri quelques mètres plus loin et rouvrit les yeux,le kazerengan était activé.

_Bon, je pense que la récréation est terminé maintenant, il est temps que tu retrouves la mémoire Minato. Kazerengan : kaihou kyoku ! (Libération de la mémoire). »

Minato se tordit de douleur avant de s'écrouler inconscient sur l'herbe, Naruto avait du mal avec ce jutsu et était donc aussi épuisé, il ne maîtrisait pas totalement le Kazerengan. Sasuke prit l'homme et alla l'appuyer contre un arbre.

« _Naruto, tu penses que c'est ton père ?

_J'en suis certain, j'ai vu un de ces souvenirs lors de la libération de mémoire, un renard à neuf queues, ça te dit quelque chose !

_Je suis heureuse pour toi Nii-san. »

Naruto s'évanouie de fatigue, le kazerengan lui avait pris beaucoup de chakra, l'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux une heure plus tard, il était un peu perdu, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour remettre sa mémoire en ordre, Naruto était allongé un peu plus loin fiévreux, il observa les autres membres de l'équipe.

« _Qui êtes vous ?

_Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et voici Léïa Hatake, Neji Hyûga, Takumi Okazaki, Arika Tutsiko. Nous sommes venu vous chercher.

_Un Uchiwa, tu dois être le fils de Fugaku. Qui a réussi à libérer ma mémoire et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

_Je pense que notre capitaine sera plus apte à vous expliquer…

Naruto dormait encore, il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il pensait ne jamais le revoir, et il l'avait retrouvé, c'était le principal. Il s'avança, Naruto ne portait pas son bandeau de Konoha et avait l'air paisible, Naruto s'éveilla petit à petit, il souriait, il était tout simplement impressionné par l'homme qu'il admirait quand il était gosse, son père.

Minato resta un instant incrédule en voyant le jeune homme se releva avec douleur.

_Naruto ?

_Oui, papa, c'est moi. »

Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps et serra son père dans ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il retrouvait son père après tant d'années. Naruto pleurait de bonheur, il n'avait jamais imaginé être heureux à ce point après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Les retrouvailles touchèrent à leur fin, Naruto s'était calmé.

« _Je suis heureux que ma lettre te sois parvenu, raconte moi toute ta vie s'i te plaît je veux rattraper le temps perdu… Et puis je suis désolé pour Kyuubi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

_Ne t'inquiète pas papa…C'est du passé et je préfère ne pas en parler, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouver.

_Moi aussi.

_Tu sais quoi, c'est ma première mission en tant que capitaine d'une équipe d'Anbu et ce sont tous mes amis !

_Je suis fier de toi ! Je me demande qui est le cinquième Hokage, Hiruzen-sama n'a pas dû reprendre son poste après ma disparition.

_Si, mais il est mort face à Orochimaru lorsqu'il a attaqué le village, ça c'est passé pendant mon examen Chuunin à 12 ans. Maintenant c'est la vieille peau qui est Hokage, c'est elle qui m'a donné ce collier.

_Qui appelles-tu la vieille, tu ne devrais pas être respectueux avec elle ?

_C'est Tsunade-sama, on peut dire que c'est juste un jeu. Dit-il en souriant.

_J'ai l'impression de voir ta mère quand tu souris…

_On doit rentrer à Konoha, j'ai hâte d'annoncer que ma mission est une réussite !

_Tu as raison, nous parlerons en route… »

Minato plia ses affaires et suivi le groupe de Naruto, la surprise à Konoha allait être de taille. Au bout de plusieurs jours de course, Naruto décida de faire une pause.

« _Papa, tu te rappelles de ta technique de téléportation ?

_Oui, pour qui me prends tu ?

_Pour le Yondaime Hokage ! Dit-il avec son sourire en banane. J'ai laissé un de mes kunaïs dans le bureau de la vieille, ça te dit que l'on se téléporte là bas ! On ira plus vite.

_On va lui faire peur et puis je connais le tempérament de Tsunade, Jiraya-sensei a failli mourir en l'espionnant au bain.

_Mais j'arrive à stopper son coup de poing maintenant et puis je les ai tellement subit que j'en ai l'habitude !

_Je vois que tu as hérité de mon sens des bêtises quand j'étais jeune…

_Et encore vous n'avez rien vu Minato-sama. Dit Sasuke en riant.

_Baka, c'est comme ça que tu traites ton frère !

_Ben…ouais. »

Tout le monde rigola alors que Naruto fit une petite moue. Naruto redevenait lui-même, enjoué, adorant la vie, rieur…même s'il était devenu plus mature. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, elle était endormie sur une pile de papiers. Naruto fit signe aux autres de se taire.

« _DEBOUT !!!

Tsunade sursauta et vit Naruto devant elle, elle prépara un de ces fameux coups de poing mais comme à son habitude il l'arrêta. Minato observait en silence derrière Sasuke et Léïa.

_Baka, tu ne changeras jamais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes au bout d'une semaine ! Alors, la mission.

_Réussie Tsunade !

Sasuke et Léïa laissèrent la place à Minato qui s'avança.

_Salut Tsunade Chan !

_Bonjour Minato… »

Naruto libéra ses coéquipiers, Léïa et Neji rentrèrent ensemble, Sasuke parti rejoindre Sakura qui devait l'attendre chez lui, et Takumi raccompagna Arika, il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec elle.

Naruto et Tsunade hésitait à parler.

« _Alors racontez-moi tout ce que j'ai raté…

_Tu es toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois Minato, sauf en combat bien sur. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne te plairont pas forcément…

_Je vois… mes ordres n'ont pas été respecté…

_Il n'y a pas que ça papa… Je préfère te laisser seul avec la mamie, dit-il avec un air triste sur son visage, je vais récupérer Emiko et on se rejoint chez Ichiraku !

_Qui est Emiko ?

_C'est ma fille, elle va bientôt avoir deux ans, je l'ai adoptée pendant mon voyage… A tout à l'heure !

_A tout à l'heure Naruto !

Naruto sorti comme à son habitude par la fenêtre.

_Je suppose qu'il a du subir beaucoup d'épreuve pour qu'il ne veuille pas rester…

_Tu ne peux même pas imaginé Minato… »

Tsunade commença à raconter alors l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki, Genin de Konoha. De son côté Naruto avait récupéré Emiko et s'était précipité dans les bras d'Hinata.

« _Bonjour mon cœur !

_Naruto, je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt !

_J'ai réussi ma mission, j'ai ramené mon père.

_Tu…Tu veux dire que tu as ramené le Yondaime !!! C'est génial Naruto ! Ton père va être présent à notre mariage.

_Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde Hinata ! »

Naruto connaissait enfin le véritable bonheur, il avait retrouvé sa famille, après tant de souffrance.


	13. Le retour du Yondaime

Chapitre 13 : Le retour du Yondaime : joie et peine.

Tsunade raconta l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki qui avait choisi d'être maintenant Naruto Namikaze, elle lui raconta tout ce que le jeune garçon du endurer dans son enfance, Minato avait un profond dégoût par rapport à ces personnes, mais son fils les avaient en partie pardonnées. Ensuite, elle passa à ses aventures en tant que Genin et notamment l'histoire avec Sasuke et son combat dans la vallée de la fin. Minato écoutait et était profondément désolé que son fils ait dû subir toutes ses épreuves, à chaque fois il en sortait plus grand et plus fort. Elle lui raconta le moment où il était parti pendant deux ans et demi et comment il avait sauvé le Kazekage de Suna avec Chiyo et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Puis, Naruto était repartie en entraînement avec Jiraya.

« _Où est Jiraya-sensei ? Tsunade-chan, je pensais le revoir en revenant à Konoha.

_Il faut que tu saches quelque chose Minato, je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Naruto n'est pas avec nous… Qu'il a voulu nous laisser seuls…

_Comment ça ?

_Jiraya est mort dans un accident…avec Naruto… Jiraya a voulu lui apprendre à contrôler son bijuu mais lorsque cinq queues sont sorties, il n'a rien put faire, Naruto a perdu le contrôle… Jiraya est mort des suites de ses blessures, malgré tous les soins que Naruto avait pu faire. Naruto en souffre beaucoup, il se dit que c'est de sa faute, puis il a fait une dernière mission seul pour ramener Sasuke et est revenue avec. Il l'a déposé devant les portes du village et est parti. Il est revenu il y a à peu plus 8 mois avec Emiko, sa fille adoptive.

_Jiraya est mort ! C'est impossible, lui qui était si fort. Je n'imagine même pas la douleur que doit ressentir Naruto, il va me manquer…

_ça l'a rendu fort, il y autre chose aussi que tu dois savoir… Naruto était espion à l'Akatsuki, mais nous n'en savions rien, la seule chose que l'on sait c'est qu'une guerre se prépare.

_Je t'aiderai Tsunade-chan mais pas en tant que Yondaime mais Namikaze Minato. Tu penses qu'il est parti où ?

_Il doit être avec sa fille sur le mont Hokage… il adore cet endroit…

_J'y vais, je crois que l'on a besoin de parler tous les deux.

_Au fait, je compte annoncer ton retour parmi nous, tu n'y vois pas de problème ?

_Non aucun, et puis la vérité sur la nature de Naruto et ses conséquences doivent être expliquer. Je pense qu'il y en a certains qui vont regretter d'avoir rejeter mon fils !

_Je le pense aussi mais Naruto a déjà fait un travail énorme sur ce point.

_Je peux être très fier de mon fils, je vais le rejoindre, après tout je suis grand-père et je voudrais voir ma petite-fille et mon fils !! Dit-il avec un sourire en banane.

_Il n'y a pas de doute, Naruto tiens son sourire de toi.

_J'aimerai que Kushina soit là pour le voir…

_Va le rejoindre…

_A tout à l'heure ! »

Minato quitta le bureau de la Godaime de la même façon que Naruto, c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre. Tsunade affichait un sourire, elle se disait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraîtrait.

Naruto était exactement sur le mont Hokage avec Emiko, elle courrait après un papillon, elle ne faisait pas attention où elle marchait mais il était là pour veiller sur elle, Emiko commençait même à prononcer quelques mots « papa » « pillon » en voulant dire papillon.

« _Papa, je sais que tu es là !

_Je sais que tu m'as remarqué ! Alors comment ça va !

_Super bien, j'ai retrouvé mon père après 20 ans d'absence, j'ai une petite fille formidable, j'ai ramené mon meilleur ami et tout ce que j'avais promis c'est réalisé. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux.

_Alors voici ma petite fille ?

_Oui, elle s'appelle Emiko, je l'ai adoptée il y a bientôt deux ans.

_Elle ne devait être qu'un bébé à ce moment là.

_Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé…

……………………………………….

_Je vois, tu as bien fait. Tu sais Naruto je suis fier de toi…

_Je ne pense pas que tu dois l'être… j'ai …

_Je sais Tsunade me l'a dit, je ne t'en veux pas Naruto, Jiraya savait ce qu'il faisait.

_Ero-sennin me manque beaucoup… Tu peux pas savoir…Je me sens coupable…

_Ero-sennin ?

_Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'ai surnommée à cause de sa manie d'aller voir les filles aux bains publics.

_Il a toujours eu cette mauvaise manie, sinon raconte moi ta vie, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu avec toi…

_Je vais me marier !

_Quoi !!

_Oui, j'ai demandé à ma petite amie si elle voulait bien m'épouser, avant de partir en mission et elle a dit oui.

_Je suis heureux pour toi Naruto, mais dit moi qui est l'heureuse élue de ton cœur ?

_Elle s'appelle Hinata Hyûga. Et je l'aime depuis bien longtemps.

_Une Hyûga, et bien tu ne choisi pas n'importe qui… si tu es heureux c'est le principale pour moi et sinon tes amis, il y en a que je ne connais pas ?

_Oui, il y a mon ancienne coéquipière Sakura, elle doit être chez elle en train de rager parce qu'elle n'a plus le droit de faire de mission.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Elle est enceinte de mon meilleur ami depuis au moins trois mois.

_Je me rappelle quand la petite amie de Kakashi est venue me voir pour me demander conseil, quand je lui ai dit que les mission c'était finit pour le moment, elle est entré dans une colère noire. Je ne savais plus trop ou me mettre, elle avait du répondant. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

_Tu parles de Otonashi Saya ?

_Oui…

_Elle est décédée le jour de la naissance de son bébé, sa fille est revenue au village que récemment, elle ne savait pas qui était ses parents. On a découvert la vérité, il y a peu de temps comme moi d'ailleurs mais tu sais, papa, je t'ai toujours pris comme modèle même si je ne savais pas qui tu étais pour moi…

_J'ai quand même servi a quelque chose !

_Sinon tu as envie de retourner à la maison, j'y habite avec Hinata, Emiko et Takumi.

_Takumi, c'était l'Anbu dans ton équipe ?

_oui. Ça te dérange pas si on va voir Sakura et Sasuke chez eux sinon je vais recevoir une correction par Sakura, je lui avais promis de passer. Tu sais elle est pire que Tsunade.

_Non !!!!

_Si !

_Je plains le futur papa…

_T'inquiète, c'est un Uchiwa, il est solide. Il en a fait bavé à Sakura, maintenant c'est son tour. Je suppose que Tsunade t'a raconté ma recherche de Sasuke et ma désertion pendant 5 ans…

_Oui, mais comme tu dis c'est du passé et ça ne sert à rien de le remuer.

_Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_Et toi ? A cause de Kyuubi ?

_Non, j'ai appris à vivre avec, je le maîtrise jusqu'à la neuvième queue maintenant, mais si je les sors c'est uniquement en cas d'extrême voir situation désespérée. En plus, on va bientôt avoir une guerre et je compte bien protéger tout le monde.

_Une guerre ?

_Avec Akatsuki, il nous reste environ 3ans pour nous y préparer.

_Je t'aiderai !

_Merci papa. Tu me prends Emiko on va voir Sakura.

_Ok, tu sais que tu es adorable.

Emiko commença à pleurer, et Naruto sortit un ocarina pour faire une mélodie qui calma tout de suite la jeune fille.

_Mais…

_C'est Léïa qui m'a appris à jouer de l'ocarina, je trouvais ça beau et puis ça la calme. Pour la chanson, je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours su…

_C'est une chanson que chantais souvent Kushina en attendant ta naissance.

_Je comprends, je devais l'enregistrer dans ma tête avant de naître… Bon vaut mieux y aller parce que sinon Sakura va me passer un savon !!»

Le Yondaime rigola, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la joie de vivre, lui aussi était heureux. Naruto, Minato et Emiko arrivèrent dans le quartier Uchiwa, il n'avait pas changé à part qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Sakura leur ouvrit la porte et s'inclina respectueusement devant Minato, ainsi que Sasuke.

« _Bienvenue Monsieur Namikaze.

_Tiens Sasuke tu as alignés trois mots c'est un record pour toi !!

_Baka, tu veux que ta fille voie déjà une horreur en écrasant ta tronche !

Tout d'un coup Sakura décrocha une droite à Sasuke et ensuite à Naruto.

_Vous avez finit de dire des conneries, normalement faut du calme à une femme enceinte !

_Hai, Hai… Désolé Sakura-chan, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

_Et vous étiez une équipe ?

_Oui, pourquoi ??

_Votre Sensei a dut en baver… d'ailleurs c'était qui.

_Kakashi-sensei, d'ailleurs il devait passer mais il a déjà un quart d'heure de retard…

_Kakashi en retard !! Et bien il y a eu du changement… »

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, Minato découvrant petit à petit l'univers de son fils dont il était si fier. En rentrant chez eux, ils purent voir Hinata en train de préparer le dîner, Takumi n'était pas encore arrivé.

« _Bonsoir Yondaime-sama.

_Bonsoir, Hinata c'est pas la peine de m'appeler Yondaime mais simplement Minato et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu vas bientôt faire partie de la famille.

_Oui, mais on a pas encore décidé de date, vous viendrez j'espère !

_Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !

_Bon, je vous laisse, je vais m'entraîner un peu. Hinata je te laisse un clone pour t'aider si tu veux.

_Non, ça ira c'est bientôt prêt. A tout à l'heure.

_Attends, je peux venir avec toi. Il faut que je me dérouille un peu et puis comme ça je vais voir comment tu te débrouilles…

_Si tu veux mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas être tendre.

_Je n'en doute pas Naruto. »

Naruto s'éloignait avec son père de la maison, pas très loin de là, ils aperçurent Takumi et Arika, apparemment eux aussi s'entraînaient. Ils les observaient, quand Naruto vit une aura noire autour de lui.

« _ARIKA, ECARTE TOI !!!!!

Naruto avait laissé son père pour se précipiter sur Takumi et lui donner un coup dans le dos.

_Mais Naruto…

_Ecarte toi, je te le répète, il a perdu le contrôle ! Kazerengan !

_Rasengan !

C'était Minato qui s'était élancé sur Takumi, le Rasengan était de puissance réduite mais il avait assommé en partie le jeune homme.

_Na..ruto…Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps… Essaye de m'enlever ce sceau… s'il te plaît…

_Oui, je vais essayer. Papa aide moi s'il te plaît.

_Bien sur.

_Kai Fuuin no jutsu ! (Libération du sceau). Dirent-ils ensemble. »

Takumi hurla de douleur, Arika observait la scène impuissante, elle voulait faire quelque chose mais elle ne put rien faire. Takumi s'écroula au sol, Naruto posa un genou à terre, le Kazerengan lui était encore dur à contrôler. Arika se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, elle avait eu peur, elle avait eu peur pour lui. Minato alla soutenir son fils.

« _Naruto que s'est-il passé ?

_Takumi a un sceau très complexe qui lui donne une incommensurable force lorsqu'il est activé mais il détruit tout sur son passage, à cause de l'autre enfoiré de Madara Uchiwa et son Sharingan… C'est le chef d'Akatsuki, il voulait garder un contrôle sur Takumi mais maintenant il ne l'a plus et grâce à toi, je n'aurai pas pus le faire seul. »

Arika à côté pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses lèvres remuaient mais rien ne sortait. Minato avait appuyé son fils contre un arbre, il avait quand même assez de force pour invoquer une grenouille pour aller chercher quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Des médics-nin arrivèrent très vite, mais Arika ne voulait pas le lâcher, Naruto s'approcha d'elle.

« _Lâche le, ils sont là pour le soigner.

_Ta…..ku……mi….

_Comment, Arika, tu as parlé !!!

Arika leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers Naruto et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer.

_Chute calme-toi, il est vivant.

_Je suis désolée… Je n'aurai pas du m'entraîner si dur avec lui, je n'aurai pas dû le provoquer.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre pour lui Arika-san… »

Au bout d'un moment Arika finit par se calmer. Minato et Naruto décidèrent de rentrer et d'aller voir Takumi le lendemain matin. Hinata s'était légèrement fâché au près de Naruto parce qu'il ne rentrait pas, et lorsqu'il lui a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, elle le pardonna tout de suite avec un langoureux baiser.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Minato se réveilla dans sa chambre les rayons du soleil perçaient les rideaux. Minato se demandait si s'était un rêve, il descendit les escalier, non il n'avait pas rêver, Naruto était dans le salon en train de jouer avec sa fille et Hinata.

« _Tiens papa, tu es levé !

_Oui et à vrai dire j'ai faim…

_Moi aussi, on va chez Ichiraku ?

_Ne me dit pas que tu adores les ramens…

_Si pourquoi ?

_Parce que je n'aurais mangé que ça avec ta mère, si je l'avais écouté tout le temps, je vois que tu as hérité de cette passion.

_Maman adorait les ramens…Bon, eh ben on va manger autre chose, c'est pas grave, mais il faut quand même manger parce qu'on a une longue journée qui nous attend. Aussi bien pour toi que pour moi.

_Ok ! »

Donc le petit déjeuner se fit en famille, il y eu même une scène comique où Naruto se faisait éclaboussé de lait par Emiko qui était contente de la réaction susciter par son père. Après quelques péripéties, Naruto et Minato se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. Arika était restée à son chevet toute la nuit.

« _Alors est-ce qu'il va mieux ?? Demanda Naruto à Sakura qui était chargée de le soigner.

_Il se repose, mais tu peux aller le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

_Takumi a perdu le contrôle et le sceau de Madara a pris le dessus, grâce à mon père, j'ai pu lui effacé le sceau.

_Comme avec Neji.

_Oui, mais celui-ci était très dur à manipuler !

_D'accord, va le voir, je pense qu'il est réveillé…

_Merci Sakura, au fait tu as grossi !

_BAKA ! Au fait Tsunade t'attends avec le Yon… enfin je veux dire Minato.

_On y va juste après ! »

Minato et Naruto rentrèrent dans la chambre, Takumi était assis sur son lit en tailleur, Arika était accoudée au lit et dormait.

« _Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Minato.

_Je vais bien grâce à vous deux. Vous avez réussit ?

_Oui, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. Par contre, il faut que je te dises Arika a réussi à prononcer ton nom avant que tu sois récupéré par les secours…

_Elle m'a appelé par mon nom !

_Oui et à mon avis elle t'a veillé toute la nuit.

_Je crois que je suis important pour elle …

_Et toi ?

_Plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre, j'ai eu très peur de lui faire du mal !

_Normalement tu pourras sortir aujourd'hui de l'hôpital, tu viendras au discours de la Vieille annonçant le retour de Papa.

_Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !!

_Bon on te laisse, à tout à l'heure. »

Naruto et Minato laissèrent Takumi dans sa chambre. Naruto et son père ne se quittait pas d'une semelle de peur de se perdre de vue encore une fois. Tous les deux se faisaient plutôt discret en attendant l'annonce de Tsunade, ça allait être un véritable choc pour tous les habitants de Konoha. L'après midi avançait et tous les ninjas et habitants étaient convoqués sur la place principale. Parmi eux se cachaient Naruto et Minato, il fallait une entrée plutôt spectaculaire pour le retour de l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Tsunade était sur l'estrade, tous les amis de Naruto étaient là souriants sachant ce qui allait se passer.

« _Chers habitants et shinobis de Konoha, je vous ai convoquer pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle plus que surprenante. En effet nous venons de retrouver un de nos shinobi depuis longtemps disparu, nous le pensions tous mort après ce qui s'est passé. C'était il y a vingt ans, lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi.

Soudain deux éclairs jaunes traversèrent la foule et se retrouvèrent à côté de la Godaime.

Je vous annonce le retour du Yondaime Hokage, l'éclair jaune de Konoha !

Il y eu plusieurs évanouissements, cri de joie, tout le monde était surexcité à cette nouvelle, c'est à ce moment que Minato prit la parole.

_Habitants de Konoha, je vous confirme que je suis bel et bien vivant, pendant vingt j'ai perdu la mémoire, c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir vous sauver. J'ai laissé mon fils seul à Konoha. Une chose qui est intolérable de la part de shinobis est le calvaire que vous lui avez subir… Vous connaissez tous Uzumaki Naruto pour être le jinchuriki de Kyuubi et pour cela vous l'avez déjà condamner, l'une de mes dernières volonté était qu'il soit traité en héros car sans lui je n'aurai pu vaincre Kyuubi et aussi parce que s'est mon fils. Sur ce point, vous m'avez déçu.

Des regards se détournèrent, tous avait honte de l'attitude qu'ils avaient eue après les paroles du Yondaime.

Cependant, mon fils vous a montré qu'il était un grand shinobi, respectez-le comme tel ! Il vous a pardonné, alors ne trahissez pas la chance qu'il vous offre. Ce n'est pas Naruto qui est responsable de la mort de vos proches, c'étaient tous des Shinobis et ont tous acceptés de défendre leur village et vos vies.

Néanmoins, je suis heureux d'être de retour à Konoha avec mon fils Naruto Namikaze ! »

Tous les habitants écoutaient attentivement les paroles du Yondaime et beaucoup sont venus demander leur pardon. Un homme vint personnellement voir Minato.

« _Minato-sama ?

_Hiashi-san ! Je suis content de vous revoir !

_Moi de même, ça fait longtemps, je voulais savoir si vous étiez au courant pour ma fille ?

_Oui, elle va épouser Naruto, cela ne pose pas problème ?

_Aucun, je suis content même qu'elle l'est choisie et je voulais vous féliciter pour votre discours, j'ai été l'une des personnes à le repousser sans savoir pourquoi, mais il m'a montré ce qu'il valait. Vous avez un fils très spécial !

_Spécial ?

_Oui, il a le pouvoir de changer les gens… Il a changé beaucoup de choses sur mes opinions. Je ne sais pas si Godaime-sama vous a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la mission de sauvetage à Suna.

_Juste dans les grandes lignes, je sais seulement que Naruto a sauvé le Kazekage d'Akatsuki.

_Eh bien ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Avait dit une autre personne derrière Minato qui n'était autre que Sakura.

Gaara et lui sont de très grands amis, pour avoir supporter la même douleur, celle d'être un Jinchuriki, il est entré dans une colère noire en apprenant que Gaara était mort. Chiyo-baa-sama était un ninja du sable et elle a reposé tous ses espoirs sur l'avenir dans les mains de Naruto, elle a utilisé une technique de résurrection pour ramener Gaara à la vie, Il lui a même confié son chakra parce qu'elle n'en avait pas assez.

_Chiyo-baa-sama a fait ça !

_Oui, et tout ça grâce à Naruto, il a changé nombre de personne comme ça et notamment Tsunade-sama qui ne voulait pas revenir au début, c'est à la suite d'un pari qu'elle est revenu avec Naruto, je crois qu'il devait maîtriser le Rasengan en une semaine sinon il n'aurait pas le collier du premier Hokage.

_En une semaine !

_Sakura, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire trop, et oui papa je l'ai maîtrisé en une semaine.

Naruto venait d'apparaître derrière Hiashi. On a même combattu Orochimaru et Kabuto ce jour là, je maîtrise cette technique avec des clones.

_Comment ça ?

_Je maîtrise le « Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu », et je l'utilise pour faire le Rasengan.

_Je n'avais jamais pensé à le faire de cette manière… Peut-être que je pourrais l'utiliser pour y ajouter mon affinité…

_Sur ce point papa, je t'ai dépassé j'ai créé le Rasenshuriken : l'orbe shuriken.

_Je ne rien à t'apprendre alors…

_Si, je voulais te poser des questions sur certaines choses mais on verra après, et puis on a jamais finit d'apprendre. Au fait, Sakura, tu vas bien, ta grossesse se passe bien ?

_Oh ne m'en parle pas, je le sens déjà remuer légèrement et puis je m'ennuie entre Tsunade qui veut que je reste à Konoha et Sasuke qui me couve.

_Sasuke te couve ?? Ahahah, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ! Lui qui était si froid avant. Tiens Konohamaru, ça faisait longtemps !!!

Konohamaru venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

_Chef, je te lance un défi, on verra bien qui sera le prochain Hokage !

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit Minato en voyant l'air déterminé de son fils.

_C'est entre lui et moi, j'accepte ton défi, je suis prêt.

_Minato-sama vous allez avoir honte, je le sens…Dit Sakura avec un air désespérer.

_Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Sexy Meta no jutsu !

Deux filles nues en train de s'enlacer apparurent devant les yeux étonnés de tout le monde. Sakura ne laissa le temps à Naruto de répliquer qu'elle lui colla un poing dans la figure ainsi qu'à Konohamaru, le coup les projeta à une trentaine de mètres.

_Si vous voulez faire vos conneries, faites le en privé !! Et toi Naruto tu n'aurai jamais dû lui apprendre cette technique !

_Ne dites pas que mon fils est devenu un pervers…

_Non, non, papa c'est juste une technique de diversion cela agit principalement sur les hommes, c'est comme ça que j'ai battu Ebisu même ,que Jiraya adorait cette technique, faut pas chercher pourquoi…

_Je vois que Jiraya a déteint sur toi depuis longtemps…

_Pas du tout ! Je l'ai inventé avant que je devienne Genin !

_Jiraya, mais qu'as-tu fait à mon fils…….

_Mais je ne suis pas pervers !!! »

Tous rigolèrent devant un Naruto rougissant et essayant de se justifier. Minato gardait enfouit au plus profond de lui une certaine rancœur par rapport à ce qu'avait vécu son fils mais le plus important pour lui était qu'il soit heureux maintenant, avec Hinata et Emiko à ses côtés. Il ne restait plus qu'à régler cette histoire de guerre, Naruto et Takumi leur en dirait plus dans les jours qui viendraient. Au final ce fut quand même une belle journée pour Minato, Naruto et tout le monde.


	14. Le bonheur tout simplement

Chapitre 14 : Le bonheur tout simplement.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois défilaient dans le temps. Cela faisait bientôt un an et deux mois que Naruto était revenu de son voyage.

Léïa vivait avec Neji qui commençait à renouer quelques liens avec la famille Hyûga, en essayant de changer leur mentalité avec Naruto. Léïa faisait toujours partie de l'équipe Namikaze, Neji avait pris en charge un groupe de Genins et en avait été très fier.

Kakashi avait appris à connaître sa fille et s'en était beaucoup rapproché, il avait découvert qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais elle avait hérité de cette loyauté qui le caractérisait, elle suivait son entraînement avec assiduité, Léïa avait découvert que son affinité principale était le Raiton (comme son père) et aussi le Katon (comme sa mère), Riku avait essayé de lui apprendre son élément mais c'était peine perdu. A ses heures perdues, Léïa adorait manger des ramens avec son frère de cœur, lui jouer de la flûte et se promener avec son tigre.

Takumi s'était remis de son accident avec le sceau, il avait encore du mal à contrôler la quantité de chakra mais il s'entraînait tous les jours avec Naruto et Minato, Minato avait retrouvé son niveau d'antan et il s'est avéré que la vitesse de Minato était plus élevé que son fils. Takumi s'entendait très bien avec Arika, elle avait réussie à prononcer son nom et commençait petit à petit à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Par contre elle n'avait aucune nouvelle concernant Tetsuo ce qui la désespérait de plus en plus mais Takumi était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, petit à petit ils se rapprochaient.

Minato aidait souvent Tsunade dans son rôle d'Hokage en tant qu'ancien Hokage, c'était son devoir et puis ça lui plaisait, le fait d'être deux à faire cette tâche lui laissait du temps libre pour s'entraîner avec son fils. Quand Naruto était en mission, il restait avec Hinata et Emiko qu'il adorait, il l'aidait aussi pour la préparation du mariage, certaines choses ne devaient pas être vu par Naruto.

Emiko avait plus de deux ans maintenant, elle était en avance sur son âge, elle savait parlé quasiment correctement et courrait parfaitement, sans le consentement de Naruto elle commençait même à manipuler quelques shurikens, elle accompagnait souvent son père et son grand père aux entraînements quand elle n'était pas avec Sakura. Elle l'adorait, et Sasuke était comme un oncle pour elle, Naruto lui a même demandé de devenir son parrain au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Sakura arrivait bientôt au terme de sa grossesse, Sasuke avait dû céder à tous ces caprices et elle s'en amusait beaucoup, décidément elle s'était bien venger sur lui mais elle l'aimait de tout son être. Sasuke chérissait Sakura le plus possible, il était devenu beaucoup plus sociable depuis qu'il était avec elle, le fait qu'il allait devenir papa lui faisait peur, surtout que la date approchait à grands pas, le bébé devrait naître d'ici quelques jours, ils avaient tout prévu pour son arrivée mais avaient refusé de savoir le sexe de l'enfant, ce sera la surprise pour tout le monde.

Hinata était très occupée ces derniers temps, pendant que Naruto effectuait des missions, elle s'occupait d'Emiko avec Minato, de l'organisation du mariage (eh oui c'est très long à préparer), et elle avait repris sa place d'héritière dans son clan, son père lui avait laissé la place de chef de clan, Minato la conseillait même avec son père sur les décisions qu'elle devait prendre. Elle était en train d'essayer d'abolir l'apposition du sceau de l'oiseau en cage sur les membres de la Bunke, ce qui se révélait quand même assez compliqué. Mais ce jour là, elle devait plutôt choisir sa robe de mariée, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider alors que le mariage était dans deux jours, Léïa, Sakura, Minato, Ino et Arika étaient là pour l'aider mais elle ne se décidait toujours pas. Emiko était avec son père et Sasuke, ils avaient interdiction d'approcher d'elles de la journée.

« _Je me marie dans trois jours et je n'ai toujours pas de robe !!!

_Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, peu importe la robe que tu auras Naruto te trouveras toujours belle. Lui dit Minato en essayant de la calmer.

_Il n'y a pas que ça ! Je dois aussi faire honneur à mon clan maintenant que j'ai réussi à gagner leur confiance, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher.

_Je te comprends mais arrête de stresser sinon tu n'arriveras pas à choisir. Lui dit Sakura. Et puis tu me stresses aussi, si je ne fais pas attention je risque d'accoucher plus tôt que prévu !

_Excuse-moi Sakura…

_Tu es déjà une beauté naturelle alors en robe de mariée tu ne peux qu'être magnifique. Lui dit Ino.

_Ino a raison et puis tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu déshonores le clan Hyûga en choisissant une robe, et heureusement pour toi que je suis là pour conseiller Naruto sur son costume car là je pense que tu pourrais avoir honte… dit-il avec un sourire rieur.

_ça c'est bien vrai, Naruto n'a pas vraiment de goût pour les vêtements ! Bon que pensez-vous de celle-là ? Je l'aime bien avec ces fleurs roses, c'est discret et joli à la fois.

_Elle te va très bien !! Aaaaaah !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura ??

_Ce n'est rien juste une contraction, j'espère que le bébé ne sortira pas le jour de ton mariage…

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Minato, il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital.

_Tu as raison Hinata, tu as peut-être trop marché aujourd'hui, ça aurait pu provoquer l'accouchement.

_Je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux donc pour l'instant tout va bien….Je n'ai rien dit… je suis en train de les perdre.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Sakura sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ces jambes.

_Il faut se dépêcher de l'emmener, elle ne va pas accoucher dans la boutique, Léïa va prévenir Sasuke, il doit être avec Naruto. Arika va chercher Tsunade-chan, elle saura quoi faire. Sakura essaye de rester avec nous, ne t'évanouie pas. Ino suit moi, on ne sait jamais !

_Je fais… mon possible… »

Tous sortirent de la boutique en trombe, Minato portait Sakura qui essayait de ralentir le rythme des contractions, Léïa s'était dirigé vers le terrain d'entraînement où devait se trouver Naruto et Sasuke. La scène qu'elle vit était plutôt hilarante, Sasuke était en train de se faire battre (volontairement) par Emiko avec Naruto mort de rire à ses côtés, mais elle n'était pas là pour ça.

« _Sasuke, Naruto !!

_Salut soeurette, tu as l'air bien essoufflée !

_Il faut vite aller à l'hôpital ! Sakura est en train d'accoucher !

_QUOI !!! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. On y va ! »

Naruto saisit Emiko dans ses bras et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à l'hôpital où Minato, Ino, Arika, Tsunade et Sakura étaient déjà. Sakura était déjà en plein travail, apparemment le bébé voulait sortir assez vite ce qui n'était pas sans douleur.

Sakura voulait attendre Sasuke mais ralentir l'accouchement était très dur et la faisait terriblement souffrir.

« _Nous n'avons plus le temps, cela devient dangereux pour toi et le bébé ! Pousse !!

On entendit un cri déchirant dans tout l'hôpital, il aurait put fendre n'importe quel cœur. Sasuke arrivait en courant.

_Courage ma fleur, courage, j'arrive !

Sasuke pénétra dans la salle où se trouvait Sakura, il se précipita vers elle pour lui tenir la main.

_Sa…su…ke…

_Je suis là tu vas y arriver ! »

Sakura lui serra la main plus fort que jamais, tous les autres attendaient dans la pièce adjacente. Ils entendaient les cris de la jeune femme, l'accouchement commençait à être long même pour Sakura, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle y était. Pour rien au monde Sasuke ne voulait perdre l'amour de sa vie, ni le petit être qu'elle avait en elle. Devenir père. Il s'était beaucoup imaginé dans ce rôle depuis qu'il savait pour la grossesse de Sakura. Au bout de quelques heures, Tsunade avait fait sortir Sasuke à cause des éventuelles complications et c'étaient le cas. A l'instant où le bébé fut enfin sortit, une artère de Sakura se brisa laissant place à une hémorragie qui pouvait être fatal à la jeune fleur. Quand il entendit les cris de Sakura, puis plus rien, son cœur manqua un battement, il avait peur, il aurait dû être auprès d'elle et la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Puis on entendit enfin des cris de nouveau né, ce fut le soulagement, mais personne ne vint les voire l'instant d'après, le bébé était sain et sauf, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura, elle était en train de perdre la vie, elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang et avait perdu connaissance une fois après avoir vu son bébé. Tsunade se précipita dans la salle d'attente.

« _Est-ce que quelqu'un est de groupe A- ou O-, Sakura a perdu une trop grande quantité de sang sa vie est en jeu ! Et nous n'avons plus de transfusion pour ce groupe sanguin !

_Moi mamie, je suis de groupe O-.

_Viens avec moi Naruto, Sasuke je suis désolé mais tu restes là pour le moment ! »

Naruto disparut avec Tsunade dans l'autre salle, la vie de Sakura était en jeu. Il se sentait plus coupable que jamais, les doutes qu'il avait commençaient à prendre le dessus. Sasuke abattit son poing dans le mur opposé, Minato lui posa une main sur son épaule, cela lui rappelait le jour de la naissance de Naruto, le démon Kyuubi attaquait le village et Kushina avait perdu la vie à la suite de l'accouchement faute de soins. Il avait un visage grave mais essayait de remonter le moral de Sasuke.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont la sauver.

_Je l'espère…

_Ne laisse pas ton cœur douter, ils vont y arriver !

_Merci, Minato-sama. »

De l'autre côté, Naruto était assis et on lui prélevait du sang, il ne voyait pas Sakura et encore heureux, il avait aussi peur pour elle, une fois l'opération terminée Sakura put enfin recevoir le sang de Naruto. Ces battements étaient encore faibles mais elle était vivante, grâce au sang de Naruto.

La journée avait finalement passée, Tout le monde attendait dans la salle d'attente le retour de Naruto et de Tsunade, Sasuke allait finir par enfoncer la porte lorsque Tsunade vint les voir.

« _Sakura est hors de danger, il y a eu de grosses complications pour elle et pour le bébé mais ils vont bien maintenant nous avons transporté Sakura dans une chambre, elle doit être réveillé avec son bébé. Sasuke, je te félicite c'est un beau garçon ! »

Tout le monde fut soulagé, les nerfs de Sasuke lâchèrent et il tomba dans les pommes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent tous aller voir la jeune maman qui était réveillé mais extrêmement fatigué, elle portait dans ses bras le bébé tant attendu. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête.

« _°j'ai l'impression qu'il va ressembler plus à son père°, tu as vu c'est notre petit garçon.

_Oui, il est mignon…

_Prends le Sasuke…

_Hein !!! Mais…je… enfin… je risque de lui faire mal !

_Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, un bébé est fragile mais pas tant que ça ! Lui dit Naruto. Félicitation à vous deux. Au fait vous avez pensez à un prénom ?

_ Euh…

_Oui, dit Sakura avec assurance, Naoki, ça te plaît Sasuke ?

_Beaucoup !! »

Tous rentrèrent chez eux en laissant la nouvelle famille se reposer, la journée avait été épuisante surtout pour certains. Pour Sasuke et Sakura c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie heureuse et en famille, Sakura était avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie en partie grâce à Naruto, elle lui en était très reconnaissante, sans son sang elle n'aurait pas survécu. Un peu plus tard, alors que Sakura se reposait dans sa chambre d'hôpital ainsi que Naoki, Sasuke se rendit à la maison de Naruto.

« _Salut Hinata, est-ce que ce qui te sert de moitié est là ?

_Non, désolé Sasuke il est partit faire un tour avant manger.

_Tu sais où il est ?

_Il est soit à la cascade, soit sur le mont Hokage, je ne vois pas d'autre endroit.

_Merci Hinata !

_Pas de quoi ! »

Sasuke se précipita alors vers la cascade en premier, et il avait raison, Naruto était bien là mais il parlait à un double de lui-même sauf qu'il avait des pupilles rouges, Sasuke décida de rester un moment à l'écart et d'écouter leur conversation. Naruto de son côté n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sasuke trop concentré à maintenir Kyuubi dans son clone pour lui parler.

« _Gamin, il faut en finir le plus rapidement possible avec Madara !

_Kyuubi, je te le répètes, je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement le Kazerengan, je risque d'y passer si je me bat contre lui. Et puis je n'ai pas encore délivré Itachi.

Avec le Sharingan d'Itachi et le sien réunis, il peut réussir à faire apparaître la neuvième queue et alors ni toi ni moi pourrons contrôler quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un de mon entourage. Si je délivre Itachi, nous aurons un allié en plus sans compter que ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il est contrôlé par Madara, il reviendra vers nous…

_Tu prends de trop gros risques Naruto, tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup, je te rappelle que tu te maries dans quelques jours !

_Je ne le sais que trop bien…

_Ecoute Gamin, il y a un moyen pour que tu puisses maîtriser le Kazerengan et ma pupille, cela te donnerai un sérieux avantage par rapport à l'autre Uchiwa.

_Lequel ? Et quelle est l'embrouille ?

_La fusion de nos esprits, je disparaîtrais de ce monde et tu auras accès à toutes mes connaissances et ma pupilles mais…

_Je me doutais qu'il y avait un mais…

_Tu frôleras la mort durant un mois, le temps que ton organisme se fasse à tout ça, si tu n'as pas une volonté de fer tu en mourras.

_Sympa le programme… Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant et je veux y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision… Et puis, est-ce qu'il y aura des changements physiques ?

_Non, tu pourras juste faire apparaître les neuf queues d'un seul coup et tu pourras les contrôler.

_ça réglerait le problème de contrôle de la dernière queue, mais toi tu n'as aucun avantage ! Alors pourquoi faire ça pour moi ?

_Je veux me venger de Madara, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai détruit Konoha il y a 21 ans, je ne suis pas comme ça et même à l'intérieur de toi, il me gardait dans une certaine agressivité. Depuis que tu as développé le Kazerengan, je me sens plus libre si on peut dire. Je veux t'aider, à toi de réfléchir.

_C'est d'accord, je vais réfléchir… Disparais je viens de remarquer un chakra que je connais.

_Ok ! »

Le clone de Naruto avec Kyuubi disparut, c'est à ce moment que Sasuke décida de sortir, il voulait savoir la vérité, ce n'était pas l'origine de sa visite mais il en avait trop entendu.

« _Tu es là depuis combien de temps Sasuke ?

_Depuis assez longtemps pour que tu m'expliques certaines choses…

_Tu as tout entendu alors.

_Oui… Est-ce que Itachi était sous contrôle le jour où il a massacré notre clan ?

_Certainement, c'était le but de Madara… Créer un déséquilibre et de la haine… Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt mais j'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas. C'est la vérité, j'ai réussi à parler à Itachi une fois lorsque Madara a relâché son esprit. Il voit tout ce qu'il fait mais ne peut rien contrôler pas même ces paroles.

_Alors mon frère est innocent, si tu ne m'avais pas ramené j'aurai tué un innocent…

_Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas, je compte bien le sauver… Est-ce que tu veux m'aider, seul je n'y arriverais pas ? Et puis il faut que j'en parle à l'Hokage.

_Je suis avec toi ! Je n'étais pas venu pour ça à l'origine mais je ne compte pas t'abandonner !

_Tu étais venu pour quoi ?

_Je suis venu te demander de devenir le parrain de mon fils Naoki, tu as sauvé Sakura et je veux te remercier.

_Ce sera avec plaisir ! J'espère qu'il ressemblera plus à Sakura !

_Baka… »

Les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire, cela leur faisait du bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le mariage de Naruto et Hinata, Tsunade n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et prévoyait avec Minato une surprise qu'il n'allait jamais oublier.

Trois jours passèrent, Sakura s'était remis rapidement de son accouchement et s'occupait pleinement de son fils avec son père, Sasuke lui était totalement changé, il était doux et attentionné, sauf aujourd'hui où il était juste en train d'agresser sa cravate qu'il n'arrivait pas à nouer pour la cérémonie.

Le jour J était arrivé pour Hinata et Naruto, lui était plus stressé que jamais, de même que pour Hinata qui faisait les dernières retouches de sa robe, elle n'avait pas opté pour une robe traditionnelle. Son père qui était là essayait de la rassurer et lui disait qu'il était fier d'elle quoi qu'il arrive, ces mots la touchèrent au plus profond de son cœur. Elle avait parcourue beaucoup de chemin depuis qu'elle était avec Naruto. Naruto, de son côté, avait été isolé de la futur mariée, il ne tenait plus en place. Minato le regardait s'agiter tout en souriant.

« _Calme-toi Naruto, tout le monde est là pour ton mariage, même Tenten qui était en voyage depuis quasiment deux ans a réussi à venir, le Kazekage a aussi réussit à se libérer de son poste, tu devrais être heureux.

_Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir, écoute papa, une guerre terrible se prépare et j'ai peur de la rendre malheureuse…Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix.

_Tu as fait le bon choix et profite de chaque instant que tu peux passer avec elle. Pour le moment c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire.

_Tu as raison papa ! Merci !

_Eh, c'est le jour de ton mariage c'est normal que tu ais des doutes… Il est bientôt l'heure, on devrait y aller.

_oui, tu as raison, je voudrais voir ma femme dans sa robe après tout le cirque qu'elles m'ont fait pour ne pas que je la voie dans sa robe en disant que sa porte malheur.

_Ce sont des superstitions, elles ont le droit d'y croire et puis ça te fait une belle surprise !

_ça on peut le dire, allons-y ! »

Tout le monde attendait le début de la cérémonie, Tsunade attendait devant l'autel vêtue de l'habit traditionnel du Hokage, en tant que tel c'était elle qui chaperonnait la cérémonie. Naruto attendait Hinata à l'autel pour commencer leur prière, lorsqu'elle arriva il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder tellement il la trouvait belle. La prière passée, vint le moment tant attendu.

« _Jurez-vous de vous protéger jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

_Haï ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

_Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais !

_Excusez-moi…

Naruto se retourna et vit Sasuke et Kiba levés.

_Mais…

_Excusez-nous mais on a pas bien entendus au fond vous pouvez répétez ? »

Naruto ne put retenir son fou rire, Sasuke avait gagné son pari contre Kiba d'avoir oser le faire, la cérémonie put enfin se terminée dans le calme. Naruto et Hinata était unis à jamais, et il ne se priva pas de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras.

La cérémonie passée, le moment était venu d'aller à la réception. Une grande salle avait été prévue, elle était très joliment décorée.

« _Un discours Naruto !!

_Eh bien… Merci à tous d'être venu…Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

_Attends, nous on a une déclaration à faire ! Dit Minato avec un large sourire accompagné de Tsunade.

_Ben allez-y…

_Comme vous le savez, je vais bientôt avoir 60 ans et il est temps que je me prépare à la retraite. C'est pourquoi je profite de ton mariage Naruto pour t'annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant tu seras en formation avec moi pour devenir le futur Hokage d'ici un an environ.

Je vous demande de féliciter le futur Rokudaïme Hokage !!

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait réaliser son rêve le plus cher.

_Mais… Et le conseil ?

_Je me suis mise d'accord avec eux, en même temps, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. Tu as déjà prouvé ta valeur Naruto, tu le mérites !

_Merci Tsunade-sama ! Merci ! »

Naruto n'en pouvait plus émotionnellement, il en pleurait de joie, sa fille se jeta dans ses bras du haut de ses trois ans, elle riait ainsi qu'Hinata.

Ce soir là s'était la fête pour tout le monde, ils dansèrent toute la nuit, une personne regardait de loin, Tenten regardait celui qu'elle aimait mais il était dans les bras d'une autre, il avait l'air d'être heureux, cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Neji s'approcha d'elle et la salua.

« _Bonjour Tenten ! Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas !

_Oui, je vois que tu es bien accompagné.

_Je te présente Léïa Hatake, c'est la fille de Kakashi et ma petite amie, tu sais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence…

_Neji, écoutes je ne sais pas si tu connais les sentiments que j'avais à ton égard mais … Enfin ce n'est plus la peine soit heureux Neji, on sera toujours ami n'est-ce pas !

_Bien sûr Tenten, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

_A bientôt…Neji… »

Puis elle s'en alla en courant et certainement en pleurant, Tenten s'arrêta dehors Lee l'ayant appelé, Lee savait ce qu'il se passait et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, une peine de cœur n'est jamais évident à oublier. Pendant ce temps tout le monde dansait, Hinata dansait avec Naruto, on aurait cru qu'elle sortait d'un conte de fées, c'était réellement le plus beau jour de leur vie.


	15. Rencontre et fusion

**Chapitre 15 : Rencontre et Fusion.**

**Tenten restait chez elle à broyer du noir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu que ce ne soit pas elle dans les bras de Neji mais il était heureux et c'était le principal pour elle. **

**Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelle en revenant de son voyage, qui lui a permis de se perfectionner entre autre au maniement des armes blanches. Lee l'avait consoler pendant le mariage de Naruto et Hinata car lui connaissait l'amour que portait la jeune femme au Hyûga. Elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée, elle était même rentrée un peu plus tôt chez elle.**

**Elle avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner un peu sur le terrain habituellement utilisé par son équipe, il n'y avait personne et allait donc pouvoir se défouler un peu. Tenten commença à défaire son rouleau et à lancer plusieurs armes sur différentes cibles, elle restait totalement concentrée. **

**Non loin de là, une personne l'observait depuis un petit moment déjà, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et il ne le voulait pas, il masquait son chakra parfaitement. Pourtant ses cheveux roux ne passaient pas inaperçu au milieu des feuillages, il ne pouvait détourner son regard et était comme hypnotisé par ces mouvements. Le Kazekage ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, il avait seulement ressenti le besoin de la regarder. Lorsqu'en un instant, Gaara fut obligé de sortir de sa cachette et à se montrer à Tenten.**

**« _Je suis désolé Kazekage-sama, dit-elle en s'inclinant, je ne vous avais pas vu.**

**_Désolé de t'avoir dérangé Tenten. Tu as l'air essoufflé…**

**_Je crois que j'avais besoin de me défouler. J'ai même failli vous blesser.**

**_Tu peux me tutoyer Tenten, je voulais te demander si… enfin… si tu voulais te promener avec moi dans le parc.**

**_Euh…oui…pourquoi pas. Lui répondit Tenten en bafouillant légèrement. »**

**Ils s'éloignèrent du terrain d'entraînement, Tenten rougissait du fait qu'elle ait failli blessé Gaara, elle s'en sentait gênée. Gaara était aussi tendu, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être en compagnie d'une fille autre que Temari mais celle-ci était apparemment occupée avec un certain Nara (elle squattait chez lui en gros et le maltraitait physiquement … Pauvre Shikamaru…). **

**Aucun des deux n'osaient ouvrir la bouche ne serait-ce que pour prononcer une parole, la timidité avait érigé une barrière invisible entre ces deux-là. Soudain un chuunin vint à leur hauteur.**

**« _Excusez-moi Kazekage-sama, mais Hokage-sama souhaiterais vous voir, il y a un problème concernant l'ambassadeur de Konoha. **

**_Je viens immédiatement. Je me demande ce qui arrive à Nara Shikamaru? J'espère que ce n'est pas très grave. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner Tenten, on ne sait jamais…**

**_bien…bien sûr ! »**

**C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la Godaime, Tsunade avait pris un air plutôt détendue.**

**« _Alors… qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Nara ? demanda le Kazekage accompagné d'un long soupir.**

**_Temari a, comme qui dirait, blessé gravement Shikamaru, elle n'a pas fait attention en rentrant dans sa salle de bain et elle s'est retrouvée nue devant lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle l'a frappé mais pas de manière douce. Il doit rester à Konoha le temps de sa guérison, je dirai environ trois voir quatre mois, une double fracture et d'autres multiples ce n'est pas rien… De plus, elle demande ton autorisation pour rester auprès de lui, elle se sent coupable…**

**_Je vois… Je n'ai pas le choix…Temari tu es vraiment casse-pieds ! Pensa-t-il. Il me faut un autre ninja pour être ambassadeur de Konoha à Suna pendant ce temps…**

**_Excusez-moi…**

**_Oui, Tenten. Dit Tsunade intriguée par l'intervention de celle-ci.**

**_J'aimerais me proposer pour cette mission…**

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_Parce que Neji est rentrée dans les Anbus et que mon équipe n'est plus au complet. Je reviens juste de voyage, autant que je reparte et mettre en application ce que j'ai pu apprendre.**

**_ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Ajouta Gaara content que se soit Tenten qui se propose pour cette mission.**

**_Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient… Es-tu sûr Tenten ?**

**_Hai Hokage-sama. Je pars dès que vous l'aurez décidé.**

**_Elle partira en même temps que moi. Dit Gaara en fermant les yeux. Je pars d'ici quelques jours…**

**_ça ne pose aucun problème.**

**_Merci Hokage-sama.**

**Gaara et Tenten sortirent du bureau de Tsunade.**

**_C'est gentil d'avoir appuyé ma décision Gaara…J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps de Konoha…**

**_Il n'y a aucun souci, pourquoi veux-tu partir de Konoha ?**

**_Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore…**

**_Je vois. Bon, alors à bientôt Tenten, un appartement sera mis à ta disposition à Suna.**

**_Merci encore Gaara. »**

**Gaara et Tenten s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Tenten était satisfaite de pouvoir se rendre à Suna dans un premier temps elle allait pouvoir essayer d'oublier l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Neji et elle allait aussi pouvoir connaître un peu mieux Gaara, il l'intriguait et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Gaara de son côté était satisfait lui aussi de la tournure des événements, peut-être que ça sœur allait enfin se rendre compte de ses véritables sentiments pour l'ambassadeur de Konoha, mais qu'en était-il de ses sentiments à lui, il ne le savait pas.**

**D'un autre côté, Naruto s'était éloigné de la maison pour méditer, il n'avait pas oublié la proposition de Kyuubi, c'était dangereux mais il fallait qu'il pèse le pour et le contre. Seul Sasuke était au courant de cette future fusion des deux êtres, cela l'inquiétait, il ne savait pas quand Naruto allait le faire.**

**Naruto commença à déambuler dans Konoha, il réfléchissait, il allait devenir Hokage d'ici un an, son rêve se réalisait, il était marié à Hinata et il avait une merveilleuse petite fille, et qui sait peut-être allait-il avoir un autre enfant.**

**Il s'assit dans le parc, à l'abri des regards de façon à ce que personne ne le voit, il ferma les yeux pour plonger dans son esprit et parler à Kyuubi.**

**« _Kyuubi-san, j'ai pris ma décision !**

**_Alors que décides-tu gamin ?**

**_Nous fusionnerons d'ici trois jours, j'ai des choses à mettre au point avant, je n'ai pas envi que Konoha soit attaqué alors que je suis dans le coma ! Et puis… J'ai envie de profiter d'Hinata, d'Emiko et de tous les autres encore un peu.**

**_Je peux essayer de réduire le temps d'une semaine pas plus, après c'est trop dangereux pour ton corps.**

**_C'est d'accord, à dans trois jours !! »**

**Naruto rouvrit les yeux, maintenant il fallait qu'il prévienne Tsunade pour la prévenir et qu'elle puisse organiser la défense de Konoha. A son avis, beaucoup de personnes allaient être contre cette fusion mais il ne leurs laisseraient pas le choix. Il se rendit donc au bureau de Tsunade où elle était en train de travailler avec Minato.**

**« _Salut Mamie !!!**

**Tsunade se jeta sur Naruto pour lui donner un coup de poing mais il disparu en fumée, ce n'était qu'un clone en faite.**

**Même s'il était revenu depuis un moment, Minato était toujours surpris par la réaction de Tsunade. **

**_Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais être plus respectueux envers ton Hokage. **

**_Je sais papa, mais je m'amuse tellement à la faire enrager !! Bon, je ne suis pas venu seulement pour m'amuser, il faut que l'on parle de chose sérieuse…**

**_Par rapport à cette guerre dont tu m'as parlé…**

**_C'est exact, Tsunade-sama est-ce que tu pourrais convoqué tout de suite Takumi, c'est lui qui a les plans de l'Akatsuki, moi je ne connais que la stratégie en espérant qu'il ne l'aie pas modifié.**

**_Shizune !! **

**_Oui, j'arrive…**

**_Convoque moi Takumi Okazaki, immédiatement !**

**_Haï !**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Takumi arriva dans le bureau de la Godaime.**

**_Alors Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_Je vais vous expliquez mon plan… J'ai décidé d'affaiblir le chef de l'Akatsuki avant la guerre et de libérer Uchiwa Itachi.**

**_Uchiwa Itachi ???**

**_Oui, Tsunade, il est sous son contrôle depuis trop longtemps et nous ne pourrons pas faire face au sharigan d'Itachi et de Madara à la fois, si j'y vais maintenant je risque d'y passer.**

**_Naruto !! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu es le futur Hokage ! Et puis, je n'ai pas envi de te perdre une seconde fois, il y a peut être un autre moyen…**

**_En effet papa, il y a bien un autre moyen mais je ne suis pas sur d'en sortir vivant non plus…**

**Il y a toutefois plus de chances…**

**_Allez raconte ! Lui dit Takumi.**

**_Je vais fusionner totalement avec Kyuubi !**

**Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le bureau.**

**_Mais ce n'est pas sérieux Naruto, Kyuubi ressortira à la seconde où il pourra…**

**_Ne t'inquiète pas papa, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses à propos de Kyuubi que tu ignorais lorsque tu l'as combattu. D'abord, il était sous le contrôle de Madara et il l'a été encore un peu à l'intérieur de moi, avec le Kazerengan, je l'ai libéré de cette emprise sans m'en rendre compte… C'est lui qui m'a proposé cette fusion, ensuite il disparaîtrait et la puissance que j'aurai acquise pourra être transmise à mes héritiers ainsi que ses connaissances.**

**_Je suppose qu'il y a un Hic ? Demanda alors Tsunade.**

**_Oui, tu l'as bien deviné, je vais frôlé la mort pendant un mois, je ne pourrais pas me défendre durant ce mois et personne ne doit être au courant ou au moins le moins de monde possible pour protéger Konoha et aussi pour préserver l'effet de surprise pour la seconde partie de mon plan, la libération d'Itachi, on partira au repère de l'Akatsuki une fois que je serais rétabli et entraîné, certainement pas plus de deux semaines après mon réveil. C'est là que tu interviens Takumi, nous serons seulement deux pour y aller, Toi et moi, tu connais toutes les cachettes de l'Akatsuki.**

**_C'est de la folie Naruto, je sais que tu es fort mais si Madara est dans le repère nous n'auront aucune chance.**

**_Si, je te rappelles que c'est lui qui m'a en partie entraîné et puis si la fusion avec Kyuubi se passe correctement alors j'aurai un total contrôle des queues de Kyuubi !**

**_Donc, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de tes débordements de rage.**

**_En partie non. En faisant ça, on récupère un allié précieux pour Konoha et on aura une chance de plus de vaincre Madara une fois pour toute.**

**_En y réfléchissant, c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais je m'inquiète pour toi Naruto.**

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la volonté du feu avec moi, je ne mourrais pas avant d'être devenu Hokage ! Et puis, j'ai promis de tous vous protéger de lui. Donc je ne peux pas mourir !**

**_Très bien Naruto ! Nous ferons le plan que tu viens d'énoncer, nous organiserons ton père et moi la défense de Konoha pendant la durée de ton coma.**

**_Merci Tsunade-sama ! Ma fusion commencera dans trois jours, je compte sur vous pour ne rien dévoiler jusqu'à ce moment.**

**_Fais attention à toi Naruto, s'il te plaît ne prend pas de risque inconsidéré, d'accord ! Et pour Hinata ?**

**_C'est promis papa, Hinata me pardonnera de lui avoir menti mais si je fais ça c'est aussi pour elle, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre. Bon je vous laisse, Hinata m'attends et je risque de me faire engueler si je n'arrive pas à l'heure ! Dit Naruto avec un sourire en banane. »**

**Naruto sortit du bureau, Minato avait un regard inquiet, ce qu'allait faire son fils était extrêmement dangereux et il avait peur pour lui-même s'il savait qu'il avait totalement les capacités pour le faire. **

**« _Ne t'inquiète pas Minato, ton fils sais ce qu'il fait !**

**_Je sais Tsunade-chan, mais j'ai peur pour lui…**

**_C'est normal… Mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira, après tout c'est ton fils. »**

**Pendant trois jours, Naruto profita au maximum d'Emiko et d'Hinata, malgré qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait il avait quand même une petite appréhension. Le dernier jour, il alla voir son filleul et prévenir Sasuke de ce qu'il allait faire. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.**

**A vingt-deux heures précise, Naruto se réfugia dans la clairière où Sasuke l'avait retrouvé une fois.**

**«_Eh Kyuubi-san, je suis prêt !**

**_T'es sur gamin ?**

**_Oui !!**

**_Alors trace ce sceau sur le sol et place toi au centre de celui-ci.**

**_Hai, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous parlons…**

**_Eh oui, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Naruto et venge moi s'il te plaît ! **

**_Hai Kyuubi. »**

**Naruto effectua une longue série de mudras, puis une lumière blanche et aveuglante engloba la clairière. Le chakra était si intense qu'il en était palpable. La lumière blanche se retira pour laisser place au chakra rouge de Kyuubi, le manteau du démon renard recouvrait petit à petit le corps de Naruto. **

**Une queue apparut, puis deux jusqu'à être au nombre de neuf, Naruto hurlait de douleur malgré le fait qu'il savait ce qu'il devait endurer, frôler la mort n'avait rien d'un programme réjouissant. Sasuke alerter par la quantité de chakra se précipita hors de la maison laissant Sakura s'occuper de leur fils, Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, Takumi et Neji avait aussi laisser leurs occupations pour se rendre sur place. Minato avait forcé Hinata à rester avec Emiko, si jamais il arrivait malheur à Naruto, il ne fallait pas quel le voit ainsi.**

**Le chakra bleu de Naruto commença aussi à entourer celui-ci pour se mélanger au final avec le manteau du démon. Naruto avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, il voyait tous les souvenirs et les connaissances de Kyuubi s'accumuler dans sa propre mémoire. Personne ne pouvait approcher sans risquer d'être blesser. Les chakra commençaient à ne plus qu'en faire qu'un seul de couleur violette, la nature de Kyuubi avait dévasté par le feu les environs. Lorsque l'opération fut terminer, Naruto s'écroula face contre terre. Tsunade se précipita vers lui et lui apporta les premiers soins mais cela n'avait aucun effet, elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement.**

**« _Tsunade, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! S'écria Minato.**

**_Oui, allons-y…Neji va chercher Hinata qu'on la prévienne de ce qu'il s'est passé, on expliquera quand tout le monde sera là.**

**_Est-ce que…Demanda timidement Sasuke.**

**_Non, il est encore en vie…Il en a pour un mois de lutte à présent. Nous serons là pour le soutenir.**

**_Je vais chercher Sakura et Naoki, elle aussi doit savoir.**

**_Tu es au courant ?**

**_Oui, par hasard seulement…**

**_Bon transportons le doucement. »**

**Tsunade transporta le corps de Naruto à l'hôpital pour maintenir sous surveillance ces constantes vitales avec l'aide de Minato. Naruto se trouvait réellement entre la vie et la mort, son cœur menaçait pendant chaque seconde de s'arrêter de battre. Une heure plus tard, on entendit des cris dans le hall de l'Hôpital.**

**« _POURQUOI NE M'AVEZ-VOUS PAS PREVENU DE CE QUE NARUTO COMPTAIT FAIRE ??? **

**_Calme-toi Hinata… Naruto ne voulait certainement pas te blesser et il savait certainement que tu ne serais pas d'accord. Il a fait ça pour tout le monde, il veut nous protéger et toi avec Emiko plus que quiconque. Dit Minato en serrant des poings.**

**_Et ça va durer combien de temps ? **

**_Environ un mois d'après les dires de Naruto.**

**_Vous voulez dire qu'il va souffrir le martyre pendant un mois sans que l'on puisse le soulager !! Je veux être auprès de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne…**

**_Oui, il faut avoir confiance en lui… **

**Hinata se rendit près de son époux, il était sous respirateur et un appareil comptait les battements de son cœur, il était faible mais il avait l'air en paix, on avait l'impression qu'il dormait. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ces larmes, cette journée devait être merveilleuse pour elle mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme elle le voulait, elle s'approcha du lit et prit tendrement sa main entre les siennes.**

**_TU M'ENTENDS BAKA, JE TE SUPPLIE DE RESTER EN VIE POUR EMIKO ET POUR MOI ET SURTOUT POUR LE BEBE. JE N'AI MEME PAS EU LE TEMPS DE TE LE DIRE… ALORS NARUTO NAMIKAZE NE NOUS ABANDONNE PAS !!!**

**_Quoi !!! Hinata tu es enceinte ??**

**_Oui Minato, je voulais lui dire aujourd'hui…Je suis enceinte d'un mois. Sanglota-t-elle.**

**_Allez ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur qu'il t'a entendue et il sera en pleine forme d'ici un mois.**

**_Et pour les autres projets de Naruto ??**

**_On en discuteras le moment venu. Affirma Tsunade. »**

**Hinata ne pouvait que se résoudre à attendre, elle s'était effondrée en pleurs dans les bras de Sakura, elle avait peur pour lui et aussi peur que son bébé ne connaisse jamais son père. **

**Deus semaines et demie s'étaient écoulées, Naruto était toujours dans le coma, Hinata venait le voir tous les jours avec Emiko qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille et vice-versa. Emiko jouait à côté du lit avec un shuriken, Hinata s'était quant à elle assoupie sur le bord du lit de Naruto, elle était toujours aussi inquiète. Sakura et Sasuke passaient souvent la voire et cela lui redonnait du baume au cœur, eux aussi étaient inquiets pour Naruto mais aussi pour Hinata, heureusement que Takumi et Minato étaient là pour la soutenir au quotidien.**

**Naruto bougea légèrement les paupières, il était en pleine discussion avec le Kyuubi.**

**« _C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons gamin !**

**_Mais ça ne fait que deux semaines et demi, je pensais qu'il fallait un mois…**

**_Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement endurant et puissant, j'ai pu réussir à réduire la durée et puis ils sont nombreux à t'attendre dehors… Je pense que le moment est venu. J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.**

**_Un cadeau ??**

**_Je te confère le rouleau d'invocation des renards…Prends-en soin !**

**_Merci…Merci pour tout Kyuubi…Je ferai en sorte que ta mémoire ne sois pas bafoué.**

**_Merci à toi …Naruto… »**

**Naruto ouvrit en grands ces yeux azurés, tout son corps lui faisait mal mais il avait survécu… Il avait surmonté cette épreuve, il se releva difficilement sur son lit et s'assit pour ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée, il se disait qu'il allait se prendre un de ses savons. Emiko avait remarquée que son papa était réveillé et s'empressa de sauter dans ses bras. A côté du lit était apparu le fameux rouleau d'invocation.**

**« _PAPA !!!!Cria le petite fille, qui réveillé en sursaut par la même occasion Hinata.**

**_Oui ma chipie, je suis réveillé que ça fait du bien de te serrer dans mes bras.**

**_J'ai eu peur papa !!**

**_Naruto… Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux. **

**_Bonjour ma chérie ! lui dit-il avec un doux sourire.**

**_Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je vais chercher Tsunade pour lui dire que tu es réveillé… Naruto, je suis tellement heureuse !**

**_Désolé de t'avoir fit peur Hinata mais maintenant je suis en mesure de protéger tout le monde.**

**_Papa, papa est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin !**

**_Uniquement si tu poses ce shuriken Emiko.**

**_d'accord !! **

**Naruto porta Emiko jusqu'à sa poitrine, Tsunade arriva avec Hinata et tout le reste de la bande.**

**_Alors comment vas-tu Naruto ? Lui demanda son père.**

**_Dans deux jours je pourrais me lever, on ne peut pas dire que s'était une partie de plaisir…**

**_Je veux bien te croire ! « **

**Naruto rigola franchement quand il vit Sasuke avec Naoki dans les bras, il le tenait de manière à ne pas le blesser. En voyant sa maladresse, Naruto ne put retenir son rire. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver tout le monde.**

**« _euh…Naruto ?**

**_Oui, ma chérie, ça ne va pas ?**

**_Si, si, mais est-ce que tu m'as entendu te parler pendant ton coma ?**

**_Non, j'étais trop mal en point au début pour entendre quoi que se soit… Tu me parlais de quoi ?**

**Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui voulait dire « toi aussi, tu vas y passer ». Hinata devint alors toute rouge et annonça la bonne nouvelle que tout le monde savait à part le principal concerné.**

**_Je suis enceinte Naruto ! »**

**Il lui fit un franc sourire puis tomba dans les pommes, Sasuke qui avait redonné Naoki à Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Naruto avait fait le plein en émotion forte, quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital, il trouva Emiko endormie sur son torse comme quand elle n'avait que quelques mois et Hinata dormait sur une chaise.**

**Il murmura : « je vous protégerais tous les trois, c'est promis. »**


	16. La libération D'Itachi Uchiwa

Chapitre 16 : La libération d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto ne put rester en place dans son lit, Hinata soupira de désespoir lorsqu'elle découvrit le soir la chambre d'hôpital vide, Naruto avait dû échapper aux infirmières en se faufilant par la fenêtre avec Emiko, il était excité comme une puce et il avait voulu retrouver Hinata le plus tôt possible. Par moment, on avait l'impression qu'il avait le même âge que sa fille.

Quelques rues plus loin, Takumi avait vu passer Naruto à toute vitesse et rigola, il connaissait bien son compagnon et se n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il faisait. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut la raison de son trouble, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts était assise entrain de lire un livre sur les marches d'un bâtiment.

« _Arika-chan, tu vas bien ?

_Oui. Takumi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ? Signa-t-elle.

_Vas-y tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !!

_Taku…mi. J'arrive presque a prononcé ton nom cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le son de ma voix, et c'est grâce à toi !

_Non, c'est ton travail sur toi qui a permis ce début de guérison. Moi je n'y suis pour rien…

_Si, car…

_Car quoi ?

_Je dois y aller, on m'attends.

_C'est dommage, je voulais te proposer de venir te promener avec moi. Je voulais te parler à propos de l'autre fois…

_Oh… mon rendez-vous peut attendre. Mentit-elle (elle n'a pas de rendez vous en réalité).

_Très bien ! On y va. »

Arika se leva et suivi Takumi, elle essayait de paraître forte mais en réalité elle était très timide. Elle le regardait de dos, elle s'en voulait toujours pour l'autre fois même si on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Takumi avait remarqué son regard voilé de tristesse, il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

« _Arika-chan, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important… Tu sais ce n'étais pas ta faute pour l'autre fois et je suis même content car Naruto m'a complètement libéré tu sais. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à m'en sortir si tu n'étais pas là.

_Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai peur de comprendre…

_Je … enfin, j'ai des sentiments pour toi… Je sais tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible avec Tetsuo et je ne veux pas forcer tes sentiments mais… tu es très importante pour moi, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je ne savais même pas que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose comme ça…

_ Je…Taku...mi…Je t'aime. »

Arika avait prononcé ses paroles innocemment et sincèrement, elle avait réussi à parler grâce à la force des sentiments qu'elle avait pour le jeune déserteur repenti. C'était alors au tours de Takumi de rougir, il avait été surpris d'entendre une douce voix émanée de celle qu'il aimait tout en répondant à ces sentiments. Arika n'aurait jamais pensé tombé amoureuse d'un déserteur, elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus être attirée par un ninja et qui plus est un déserteur, mais le cœur ne peut contrôler ses sentiments.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Léïa était parti depuis deux jours s'entraîner dans la forêt, Neji devait la rejoindre d'ici une heure à peu près, il n'aimait pas la laisser partir seule dans la forêt mais là il n'avait pas le choix, il avait eu une mission d'une journée et revenait le lendemain mais il savait où elle s'entraînait. Léïa maîtrisait de mieux en mieux le kagusutchi no jutsu, maintenant elle arrivait à emprisonner ses ennemis dans ces flammes ou encore les brûler à un stade dangereux pour la vie humaine. Elle s'était beaucoup améliorer grâce à Kakashi et cela leur avait permis de se rapprocher et de ainsi de mieux se connaître.

Léïa exécuta son jutsu dans une clairière assez éloignée de Konoha, elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle était observée depuis un moment. Trois hommes la regardaient s'entraîner depuis le début, leurs capes sombre accompagnée de nuages rouges flottaient au gré du vent. Aucun doute ils étaient de l'Akatsuki et avaient certainement de mauvaises intentions.

« _Pourquoi on attaque pas maintenant ?

_Tu es trop impatient Tetsuo-kun, regarde bien, elle n'a pas le rouleau d'invocation, donc ils nous manquent une partie de la mission et puis elle a commencé l'entraînement uniquement il y a deux heures, ces réserves de chakra sont encore quasiment au maximum.

_Je sais Itachi-sama mais si on n'attend de trop des ninjas de Konoha pourraient venir, vous ne croyez pas ?

_Tetsuo-kun, les ninjas de Konoha ne font pas le poids contre Kizame, toi et moi réunis dans la même équipe même si tu n'est qu'un débutant.

_Je ne suis plus un gosse !

_Arrête de t'énerver sinon elle va nous repérer et j'ai besoin d'information sur mon cher petit frère. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est la petite sœur de cœur, comme ils disent, de Naruto.

_Il est si puissant que ça ?

_Nous ne le savons plus vraiment… Quand il était à l'Akatsuki, il a fait croire qu'il détestait Konoha et qu'il voulait détruire ce village, Madara-sama l'a pris sous son aile et l'a entraîné peut être un peu moins que toi. Il maîtrise les techniques du Quatrième Hokage et il en a crée une de rang S, le Rasenshuriken qui est très dévastatrice. Ce n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère, de plus il est le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, le plus puissant des Bijuus.

_Je comprends…

_Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre sagement que la gamine s'épuise et je pourrais enfin me délecter de ma petite vengeance, si cette petite teigne n'était pas intervenue, j'aurai pu la tuer tranquillement.

_Ma parole vous êtes vraiment des excités aujourd'hui, Kizame tu calmes tes envies de meurtre et toi tu patientes, je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour m'occuper de toi alors tu te la boucles !

_Pardonnez-moi Itachi-sama… »

Neji laissa son rapport de mission à Tsunade et parti immédiatement pour rejoindre sa bien aimée. Il allait à une vitesse plutôt assez élevé par rapport à celle qu'il avait pour effectuer sa mission, il avait hâte de la retrouver.

« _On y va maintenant Tetsuo, Kizame.

_Hai, Itachi-sama.

Le trio se retrouva près de Léïa, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix d'Itachi.

_Uchiwa Itachi…

_Je vois que tu te souviens de moi ! C'est plaisant, tu sais pourquoi on est venu…

_Le rouleau d'invocation n'est pas avec moi, il est bien caché et maintenant je sais bien me défendre Uchiwa.

_Je veux aussi des informations…

_Vous n'aurez rien de moi !

_Que crois tu pouvoir faire contre trois membre de l'Akatsuki… Tu ne peux rien même contre moi seul, alors ensemble…

_Neji arrivera d'ici quelques minutes, je ne serai plus seule. Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

_Pourtant, tu le devrais Gamine, ne nous prends pas à la légère. »

Itachi commença à s'élancer vers la jeune fille, ses yeux devinrent rouges et ceux de Léïa devinrent orangés. Elle s'apprêtait à exécuter son pouvoir héréditaire, les anneaux de feu se formèrent autour de ses bras et de ces jambes, Léïa le maîtrisait parfaitement, elle s'en servait pour planer légèrement au dessus du sol. Le choc entre les deux ninjas fut violent mais pas au point de déstabiliser Itachi, les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki ne faisaient que regarder pour le moment. Léïa avait été rejetée en arrière, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'Itachi la tenait déjà par la gorge.

« _Katon, la prison incandescente.

Le feu entoura Itachi de plus en plus près, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher sa prise.

_ Mangekyô Sharingan, Amaterasu !

_C'est quoi ces flammes noires !!

_Si tu ne veux pas être brûler vive, rends-toi se sera plus facile.

_ARRETE UCHIWA !!

_Hyûga…Tu viens la sauver, je pense que tu arrives trop tard.

_Laisse là, elle n'a aucun intérêt pour vous !

_Oh que si, répondit Tetsuo, elle a des informations… Et je les obtiendrais sans difficulté, Kizame occupes-toi de lui s'il te plaît.

_Ok Tetsuo, mais le prochain tu t'en occupes.

Kizame se jeta sur Neji qui avait activé son Byakugan, Neji aurai du mal avec lui-même s'il était un excellent ninja.

_Nimpo, le contrôle de l'esprit……Oh je vois…Itachi, tu as bien fait de m'emmener, cette fille est la fille du ninja copieur.

_Prends toutes les informations que tu peux Tetsuo, et dépêches toi, je ne voudrais pas un autre ninja sur le dos.

_Laissez-moi !! aaaaaaah !

Léïa sombra dans l'inconscience en laissant tomber un kunaï à terre.

_C'est intéressant par vous Itachi-sama ! Sasuke est avec une certaine Sakura Haruno qui lui a donné un héritier et Naruto est dans le coma depuis un moment déjà laissant sa femme Hinata Hyûga enceinte avec sa fille Emiko.

_Très bien, nous aurons plusieurs moyen de pression face à lui de plus si on l'emmène avec nous on aura un otage.

_VOUS N'IREZ NULLE PART !!!

Naruto venait de se téléporter au niveau de la balise spatio-temporelle qu'il avait donné à Léïa, au passage il assena un coup puissant pour les faire reculer.

_Naruto-kun, comme je suis heureux de te revoir…

_Ce n'est pas mon cas Itachi… Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Tu as du soucis à te faire, je vois que tu as amené l'autre bleu et face de poisson avec toi.

_Et comment va Emiko, ta fille si je ne me trompes. Il pourrait lui arriver malheur…

_Oses seulement toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ou à une autre personne auquel je tiens tu auras affaire à moi !

_Toujours aussi impulsif Naruto ! Je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Sasuke arriva au même moment sur le terrain, il prit Emiko et Léïa dans ses bras, Neji était toujours en train de combattre Kizame.

_Mets-les à l'abri et rejoins moi ici, je vais retenir ton frère et Tetsuo !

_Hai Naruto !

_A nous trois, Kazerengan !

_Sharingan, Tetsuo bloque son esprit en essayant de libérer le Kyuubi !

_C'est inutile, j'ai fusionner avec lui ta stratégie ne marche plus, tu ne peux rien contre moi Tetsuo.

Naruto s'élança sur Tetsuo, le coups qui lui avait donné l'envoya dans un rocher et le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Kizame avait rejoint Itachi, Neji avait rejoint Naruto, Arika et Takumi était arrivé eux aussi, Sasuke était revenue après avoir mis Léïa et Emiko à l'abris, la petite pleurait beaucoup, elle avait peur de ces autres personnes.

Itachi regardait tous les autres, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« _Je vois que le comité d'accueil est là, Sharingan Tsukuyomi !

_Kazerengan, Kaï ! Tu ne peux rien Itachi… je vais te libérer… Sasuke, Neji occupez vous de face de poisson, Takumi occupes toi d'Arika, c'est Tetsuo là bas.

_Non, je veux m'occuper d'Itachi avec toi !!

_Ok Sasuke, mais fais gaffe.

Arika était pétrifiée, elle regardait Tetsuo sans pouvoir réagir, ses cheveux roux lui tombait devant son visage inconscient.

_Je m'en occupe, fais attention Naruto.

_Takumi, on aurait du t'éliminer le temps que l'on t'avait sous la main, tu ne veux plus venger tes parents de la mission suicide que Konoha leur a donner ?

_Non et je pense que tu changeras bientôt d'avis.

_Futon, Kiri Kiri maï.

_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

_Suiton, Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Les jutsu filaient les uns à la suite des autres, ne laissant pas Itachi reprendre son souffle.

Arika était pétrifié devant Tetsuo kunaï à la main, elle voulait le tue mais son corps refusait de bouger. Takumi s'approcha et l'enlaça.

« _N'aie pas peur Arika…Tu n'es pas obligée…

_Ce salop a tué mon frère, il m'a fait perdre la voix et il m'a trahi !!

_Je te comprends Arika mais ne fais pas de bêtises, c'est la première fois que tu vas tuer quelqu'un…C'est très dur, j'ai appris à le faire de sang froid mais ça dégoûte toujours d'avoir le sang de quelqu'un d'autre sur les mains.

_Je le ferai. »

Arika se détacha de son étreinte et se lança sur lui au moment où il rouvrit les yeux. Elle lui enfonça le kunaï au niveau du cœur, avant de mourir il murmura une phrase à son attention : « Tu es forte Arika-chan, adieu. »

Arika avait crié le nom de Tetsuo sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, elle pleurait et regardait le sang sur ses mains, Takumi la reprit dans ses bras maintenant elle ne serait plus hantée par ses souvenirs douloureux, elle pourrait enfin avancé vers l'avenir.

« _Il me semble que ta fille serait bien dans notre groupe, ainsi que mon neveu.

_Comment es-tu au courant pour mon fils ?S'écria Sasuke.

_Il a fait lire l'esprit de ma sœur par Tetsuo. Tu avais tout prévu…

_Je vois que faire parti de l'Akatsuki t'a apporté quelque chose, toi qui voulait détruire ce village et tué aussi mon frère.

_Vous y avez cru… ça assez traîné maintenant, Kazerengan ! Libération de l'âme. »

Une lumière blanche et mauve apparue, on entendit deux hurlements, celui d'Itachi qui se battait pour repousser Naruto et celui de Naruto qui faisait tout pour le libérer, Naruto était en mauvaise posture, il venait juste de sortir du coma et tout son corps lui faisait encore atrocement mal, il endurait une souffrance que beaucoup ne pourrait supporter. Sasuke se précipita vers lui et le soutint en le tenant en dessous de l'épaule.

« Tu vas y arriver Naruto, c'est toi le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha et le futur Hokage !!

_Merci Sasuke… »

Itachi s'écroula à terre à moitié mourant, Sasuke supportait Naruto qui interpella Takumi.

« Takumi ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi ?

Takumi se précipita vers le corps d'Itachi, il posa une main sur son front pour sonder son esprit.

_Oui Naruto, il n'y a plus aucune présence de Madara dans son esprit.

_J'ai…réussi… »

Tout à coup Naruto commença à cracher du sang en quantité importante puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« _NARUTO !!! Takumi va me chercher Tsunade et Sakura vite, il est au plus mal !

Tiens bon Naruto !! »

Takumi se précipita le plus rapidement possible, il trouva Tsunade et Minato dans leur bureau, Takumi leur expliqua en route ce qui s'était passé, Minato avait senti son cœur se serrer en entendant que son fils était dans un état critique. Ils se précipitaient tous deux vers le champs de bataille tandis que Takumi partait rejoindre Sakura qui était avec Hinata chez elle.

« _Sakura ! Hinata ! Naruto est dans un état critique on a besoin de toi ! Hinata reste ici avec les enfants.

_C'est hors de question ! J'arrive tout de suite, j'emmène les enfants !

_Ils ne doivent pas voir du sang à leur âge !

_Emiko en a déjà vu avec son père, il faut y aller !

_Ok. »

Tsunade était déjà en train de pratiquer un ninjustsu médical pour le soigner, Sakura se précipita vers lui.

« _Il faut se dépêcher sinon son cœur ne pourra pas tenir !

_Maman, il font quoi à papa ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, papa va aller mieux, ils sont déjà en train de le soigner. »

Hinata avait parlé de façon rassurante pour rassurer Emiko ainsi que pour elle-même, elle avait peur pour le père de son bébé, elle avait appris à cacher son angoisse, seul Minato ne s'y trompait pas.

Itachi et Naruto avait été transporté à l'hôpital, tous veillant sur le futur Hokage, ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Naruto se réveilla enfin. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Hinata et Sasuke endormis, en effet à l'extérieur on pouvait voir qu'il faisait nuit.

« _Je vous l'avais promis de tous vous protéger…Murmura-t-il.

_Tu es enfin réveillé ! Chuchota Hinata qui venait de se réveillé.

_Oui, comment va Léïa?

_Bien, un peu sonné comme Arika d'ailleurs. Nous avons eu peur pour toi, je t'en prie ne recommence plus jamais ça. Tetsuo et Kizame sont morts, Itachi est dans une chambre sanglé à un lit avec une dizaine d'Anbus.

_Itachi ne se réveillera pas tant que je n'aurai pas enlever le sceau que j'ai apposé dans son esprit. Et toi comment tu vas ??

_Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

_Hinata, je suis très heureux pour le bébé mais…

Mais j'ai peur pour vous, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de vous protéger…

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis une ninja je me défendrais ! Et puis…Tu es le ninja le plus puissant du monde shinobi, je pense que tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

_Je le sais mon Hinata… Ma puce réveilles toi !

_PAPA !!!

_Ne crie pas Emiko.

_Pardon papa. J'ai faim ! On va manger des ramens ?

_Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas ta fille biologique…

_C'est moi qui l'ai élevé donc c'est normal !

_Mon papa c'est le meilleur !!

_Surtout pour faire des bêtises !

_TONTON !!

_Emiko !!

_Pardon papa, dis tonton pourquoi tu dis que papa y fais des bêtises ?

_Parce que c'est la vérité.

_Ne lui mets pas des idées tordues dans la tête s'il te plaît Sasuke.

_Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur…

_Je n'ai pas fais attention, mon corps est encore fragile mais il faut que je me lève et que je termines ce que j'ai commencé.

_Itachi dort pour l'instant tu verras ça lorsque tu sera rétabli. Maintenant que tu es réveillé je vais pouvoir retourner auprès de Naoki, tu veux venir avec moi chipie ?

_Papa je peux ???

_Mais bien sûr princesse tu le peux, seulement si tu es sage !

_Je serais sage promis !!! Tonton on peut manger des ramens ?

_Bien sur… je vous laisse à tout l'heure et n'essayez pas d'en faire un deuxième !

_SASUKE !!

_Papa on cri pas !!! »

Tous rigolèrent devant l'air indigné d'Emiko, Hinata et Naruto restèrent seuls un moment.

« _Je suis désolé Hinata…

_Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je ne t'en veux pas mais la prochaine fois parles-en !

_Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois, c'est assez douloureux comme ça !!!

_Douillet !!

_eh !! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !!!

_pourquoi ? Tu vas m'en empêcher ?

_Tu es enceinte ma chérie, je n'ai pas envi de te ou lui faire du mal.

_Là où il est, il ne risque absolument rien… Tu penses que se sera une fille ou un garçon ?

_Peu importe, je l'aimerai et le protégerai, je vous l'ai promis !

_Je t'aime Naruto.

_Moi aussi Hinata. Bon allez, il faut que j'aille voir mon père !!

_Ah non !!! Tu restes en place !!

_Mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es pire que ta fille !! Je vais aller chercher Minato à la maison. Tu ne bouges pas, promis !

_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à ton sourire.

_Naruto !

_Promis je bouges pas…»

Hinata revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard accompagnée de Minato, Tsunade et de Sakura.

« _Bonjour papa !

_Bonjour Naruto, ça va mieux ?

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !!

_Eh, je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre, je me suis juste habillé et j'ai utilisé une technique de soin surpuissante donc je suis en pleine forme.

_Toujours aussi impatient Baka !

_Désolé Sakura-chan !

_Je vais vérifié ton état physique et psychomoteur.

_Et après on ira directement voir Itachi-san.

_Déjà ! dit Tsunade.

_Oui, moins il sera à nouveau sous l'influence de Madara mieux je pourrai le libérer ! Et puis, il y en a un qui est avec deux gosses en ce moment qui doit être semi impatient même s'il ne le montre pas directement.

_Je te reconnais bien là Naruto, les autres avant toi-même…

_Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère… Toujours impatiente…

_Tout est Ok, on va pouvoir y aller. Tsunade-sama vous pouvez envoyer une équipe de Genin s'occuper d'Emiko et de Naoki pour que Sasuke puisse nous rejoindre.

_Non !

_Hein pourquoi !! S'écria Naruto.

_Parce que c'est toi le futur Hokage, tu peux prendre ce genre d'initiative tout seul !

_Je suis bête par moment !!! Alors voyons voir, l'équipe de Hyûga Hanabi est libre. Transmettez lui son ordre de mission… ça fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

_Tu es notre futur Hokage je te rappelles !

_Il est temps d'aller le libérer, Nous attendrons Sasuke au cachot. »

Environ une heure plus tard tout le groupe se retrouvait devant le cachot d'Itachi Uchiwa, il paraissait endormi et serein. Naruto et Sasuke s'approchèrent doucement de lui et activèrent leur dôjutsu. Le Kazerengan avait été un peu modifié par la fusion avec Kyuubi, la pupille était fendue en son milieu. Naruto murmura un jutsu, le corps d'Itachi se mis à convulser, puis il hurla, au bout d'un quart d'heure de hurlement, Naruto s'arrêta et le détacha.

« _Bienvenue parmi nous Itachi-san !

_Merci pour tout Naruto-kun ! Sasuke, je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé… Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas réellement le choix…

_Ce n'était pas ta faute Grand frère… Je suis aussi heureux de te revoir… même si j'ai du mal à y croire…»


	17. Il est temps que tout ça se termine

Chapitre 17 : Il est temps que tout ça se termine…

Sakura berçait Naoki qui avait commencé à pleurer, la jeune maman avait réagi au quart de tours aux pleurs de son fils. Sakura était tendue et Naoki le ressentait, pour le nourrir, Sakura avait décidé de l'allaiter, elle s'était mise à l'écart pour pouvoir donner au jeune Uchiwa ce qu'il désirait.

Une énorme tension régnait dans la salle d'attente, Takumi et Arika étaient resté à l'écart, elle était toujours perturbée par ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait toujours pas fait un signe à part se lever pour marcher. Soudain elle se leva et accourue dehors sans laisser le temps à Takumi de réagir.

Elle couru plusieurs minutes pour enfin arriver à son studio, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir devant ses yeux les visages de son ancienne équipe. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par l'effort. Elle s'enferma à double tour, sachant que Takumi allait sûrement la poursuivre mais elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter en face, Arika saisit son à dos et fourra tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour un départ définitif. Celui qui frappa à sa porte ne fut pas celui qu'elle croyait.

« _Arika, c'est Léïa je voulais te parler… je t'ai vu partir en pleurant tout à l'heure.

_...

_Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… tu n'avais pas le choix s'était toi ou lui… Le choix que tu as fait était courageux ! tu n'as pas à vouloir nous quitter. Je t'en prie ouvre !

La porte devant Léïa s'entrebâilla légèrement, laissant apparaître le visage d'Arika en pleurs.

_Allez laisse moi entrer, s'il te plaît, j'ai dit à Takumi que je veillerais sur toi.

Arika la laissa entrer en entendant le nom de son ami, elle prit une feuille et écrivit d'une main tremblante.

_J'ai décidé de quitter le village, j'ai tué quelqu'un, je suis comme Tetsuo, je ne veux pas un jour tuer Takumi… Je l'aime plus qu'il ne le pense. Je n'arriverais pas à le regarder en face en ayant peur de l'avenir.

_Je te comprends Arika-chan mais tu n'est pas comme lui, il a tué de sang froid ton frère alors que toi tu l'as fait en connaissance de cause, s'était lui ou toi. Tu ne lui feras jamais rien car tu as déjà toi-même souffert de la solitude et de la perte de ta voix, et puis il t'aime aussi je pense.

_Toi tu as Neji…

_Oui…mais tu sais c'est dur avec sa famille mais je le soutiens comme je le peux, si Naruto n'était pas là, il serait mort et moi aussi… Je dois beaucoup à mon grand frère.

_Tu n'es pas la fille à Kakashi ?

_Il est mon frère de cœur, il m'a recueilli et protégé. Peu importe les liens de sang.

_Moi je n'ai plus personne… mes parents sont mort, Yuichi, j'ai tué Tetsuo…il ne me reste plus rien ici et je veux le protéger.

_Takumi veut aussi te protéger mais ce n'est pas en partant que ça règlera la situation ! et puis nous avons un dernier combat à mener… contre Madara Uchiwa sans qui rien de tout ça ne se serait passer, moi j'aurai encore ma mère et toi ton frère.

_Tu as raison Léïa, je vais encore réfléchir un peu. Merci. »

Léïa et Arika se serrèrent dans leur bras, Arika pleurait mais Léïa était heureuse d'avoir pu la consoler un minimum.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Itachi.

« _Alors ça fait du bien de revenir parmi les vivants !

_Hey Naruto-kun, je n'étais pas mort ! A ce qu'il paraît Sasuke, tu es papa !

_Oui, il s'appelle Naoki, il a un peu plus d'un mois.

_Et moi aussi je vais devenir papa !

_Tu l'es déjà Naruto…

_Oui, bon je vais devenir à nouveau papa.

_Félicitation Naruto-kun !

_Sinon à part ça nous devons parler de choses sérieuses. C'est la dernière ligne droite Itachi es-tu avec moi ? dit Naruto plus que sérieusement.

_Bien sur, j'ai été captif pendant plus de dix ans à cause de lui donc je ne vais pas me priver.

_Très bien, je vais prendre des dispositions pour le village et réunir tous ceux qui voudront venir avec nous. Ce sera le dernier assaut contre l'Akatsuki ! et le monde pourra être enfin en paix. Qui m'aime me suivent !!! Mais en attendant nous devons renforcer le village et tu dois aussi te remettre de ta captivité Itachi.

_Je viens. Affirma Sasuke.

_Moi aussi.

_Papa ! Je croyais que tu étais auprès d'Hinata avec Emiko !

_Hinata en a marre de t'attendre et moi aussi ! alors on est venu, on a laissé Emiko chez Gaï qui est blessé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Naruto.

_Nous sommes tous avec toi Naruto et tu le sais très bien!

_Merci Hinata. »

Plusieurs mois passèrent, et même deux années après le combat entre Itachi et l'Hokage actuel, beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis. Itachi s'était remis au bout d'un an et demi, il habitait maintenant au domaine Uchiwa avec son frère et sa famille, Naoki allait sur ces trois ans et était déjà un petit ninja en herbe, il avait l'énergie de Sakura mais physiquement il ressemblait plus à son père. Sasuke et Itachi faisaient toujours partis des anbus. Sakura exerçait en tant que jounin et ninja médecin.

Minato avait pris son propre appartement pour laisser la famille de son fils s'agrandir et leur rendait régulièrement visite. Hinata avait accouché d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais il gardait le visage fin de sa mère. Il fut nommé Akemi (joli crépuscule), il allait maintenant sur ces deux ans. Emiko avait appris qu'elle avait été adoptée par Naruto mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangée elle considérait Akemi comme son petit frère et elle le protégeait énormément, elle était entrée à l'académie ninja et faisait facilement les quatre cent coups au grand désespoir d'Iruka qui était son professeur, cela ne semblait pourtant pas perturber la jeune fille qui avait les meilleurs notes de l'académie. Hinata était maintenant l'assistante de l'Hokage, elle aidait parfaitement Naruto dans son rôle de chef du village et le soutenait dans toutes ses décisions. Elle partait quelques fois en mission de rang A. Naruto était devenu Hokage après la cérémonie d'investiture officiel, il avait même pleurer de joie tellement il avait rêvé de ce jour, tout le village l'avait acclamé. Son père l'aidait parfois pour certaines décisions mais cela restait quand même assez rare.

Tenten avait refait sa vie à Suna avec l'accord de Naruto, appuyée par le Kazekage, il n'avait vu aucune objection sachant qu'elle revenait régulièrement à Konoha, elle vivait le parfait amour avec Gaara mais elle gardait quand même une grande estime pour Neji. Neji et Léïa s'était marié environ un an après le retour d'Itachi, Léïa attendait maintenant son premier enfant, elle était rassuré par rapport à la famille de Neji, Naruto, en tant que Hokage, avait réussit à faire abdiquer le système des branches parallèles au clan Hyûga.

Takumi avait poursuivi Arika après sa fuite de Konoha, elle avait décidé finalement de quitter Konoha, Takumi ne pouvant supporter son absence avait décidé de la poursuivre, ils étaient revenus seulement six mois après sa fuite, Arika ne retrouva jamais sa voix malgré tous ses entrainements et le fait qu'elle ait fait une croix sur Tetsuo. Maintenant elle faisait des missions en équipe avec Kakashi, Takumi et Léïa lorsqu'elle le pouvait encore.

Finalement Konoha était revenu à un semblant de paix, mais celle-ci durerait-elle, tout le village s'était renforcé et était fin prêt. Naruto avait rassemblé ses meileures ninjas à la tête d'une armée de ninjas. Il espérait juste que le prix pour obtenir la véritable paix ne serait pas trop élevé quitte à y laisser la vie s'il le faut. Naruto réfléchissait au calme dans son bureau, sa porte était fermé à clé, il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ces cas là. Il avait peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il ne doutait pas de ces capacités aussi grandiose soit-elle mais cela serait-il suffisant? Il ne le savait pas et son visage effaçait son sourire peu à peu que le doute l'envahissait. Il avait appris à cacher ses émotions au plus profond de lui même, après tout il était le Rokudaime Hokage, il ne devait décevoir personne. Tout à coup, il entendit de tout petit coup à sa porte.

« _J'arrive!

_Papa.

_Akemi que fais-tu là tout seul?

_Il n'est pas seul, dit Emiko en sortant de sa cachette.

_Maman doit-être folle d'inquiétude!

_C'est elle qui nous envoie te chercher, papa.

_J'arive Emiko. »

Naruto prit son fils dans ses bras et sa fille part la main, elle riait et était heureus avec son papa, la paix régnait pour le moment à Konoha.

De grandes explosions se firent entendre. « On nous attaque!! ». Naruto se sentait idiot de n'avoir pas pu prévoir l'attaque. Emiko se resserra contre son père, qui lançait des ordres en organisant la défense de Konoha.

« _Sakura, Sasuke, Takumi et tous les autres je compte sur vous pour protéger le village quel qu'en soit le prix. J'ai déjà envoyé une dépêche à Suna pour demander des renforts, les guenins resteront en arrière pour la protection des habitants! Tous les jounins, chuunins disponibles doivent prendre par à cette guerre. Ne combattez pas leur chef, seul Sasuke et moi sommes de tailles face à lui, ce sera notre combat et peut être le dernier! Maintenant Dispersion!!

_Hai! »

Seul Sasuke resta auprès de Naruto, il s'en voulait d'avoir pu croire à une paix qui au final était éphémère.

« _Sasuke, tu te rappelles ce que nous avons parlé, il y a quelques années?

_Oui, si tu perdais le contrôle je dois t'achever mais tu n'as plus de problème de ce côté.

_Pas vraiment, tu connais les pouvoirs du mangekyô sharingan éternel...

_Oui, celui de pouvoir contrôler un Bijuu.

_Kyuubi fait parti de moi donc Madara peut avoir la possibilité de contrôler mon corps... Si jamais cela arrive tue moi, le Kazerengan de mon père ne pourra rien faire contre le contrôle d'un Bijuu à moitié humain.

_As-tu pensé seulement à Hinata, Emiko et ton fils Akemi! Hinata attends ton deuxième enfant qui ne devrait plus tarder à voir le jour!

_Tu es leur parrain, je te fais confiance, je ne veux pas détruire leur vie!! En route maintenant allons arrêté ce cinglé.

_Allons-y vieux frère! On va gagner cette guerre! »

Sakura avait rejoint Hinata chez elle pour la prévenir, lorsqu'elle arriva elle la vit assise par terre se tordant de douleur.

« Hinata!!

_Saku...je perds les eaux!

_Merde le bébé arrive! Il faut que tu accouches ici et maintenant, dehors c'est la guerre, je ne peux pas te conduire à l'hôpital.

_Quoi!!!

_Pousse Hinata!!! »

Hinata souffrait énormément, Sakura essayait de l'aider au mieux, comme elle avait déjà eu un accouchement elle savait comment Hinata réagirait. Minato se précipita vers la maison de son fils, il savait que sa belle-fille y était seule, il voulait la mettre absolument à l'abris. Lorsqu'il entra il vit Sakura et Hinata par terre avec plusieurs linges ensanglantés.

« _Elle est en train d'accoucher, il faut la protéger! cria Sakura.

_Je... je vais poser un kekai normalement vous ne risquerez rien. Prend soin d'elle s'il te plaît, que son destin ne soit pas le même que celui de Kushina, Naruto ne s'en remettrais pas.

_Promis Minato. »

Puis il sortit de la maison, pour poser la barrière de chakra. Plusieurs ninjas se mirent face à Minato, il les regarda en activant le kazerengan.

« _Vous ne pénétrerez jamais dans cette demeure! Parole de Yondaime!

_Faites attention c'est l'éclair jaune de Konoha! En position!

_Shuishin No Jutsu!!!

_Arrêtez-le!! »

Les cris, le sang, les pleurs jaillissaient de beaucoup d'endroits dans le village de Konoha. Naruto et Sasuke se dirigeaient vers le lieu où Madara se tenait pour regarder le spectacle. Tous les ninjas de Konoha se battaient avec rage ne voulant abandonner leur village pour rien au monde. Sasuke élimina les ennemis qui se trouvaient face à eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Le chef de l'Akatsuki attendait tout en regardant le spectacle avec un sourire satisfait.

« _Te voilà enfin traître...

_Tu ne me connais pas bien, Madara, tu as été mon sensei mais tu n'as su lire en moi que ce que j'ai bien voulu te montrer.

_Tiens, tu as amené mon petit fils à ce que vois. Je vais devoir me battre contre vous, je compte bien anéantir ce village une bonne fois pour toute.

_Papa!!!

_Emiko!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Rentre c'est dangereux!!

_Mais papa...aahh.

_Lâche-la! S'écria Naruto en lui lançant son poing dans la figure. Madara l'évita facilement grâce au Sharingan. Kazerengan!

_Ne serait-ce pas le bébé que tu as sauvé? Elle a bien grandi depuis, six ans déjà, je me demande si je ne vais pas en faire ma disciple après t'avoir éliminé!

_Emiko!! Sasuke on y a va! Shuishin No Jutsu!

En un éclair il récupéra Emiko et la mis plus loin du combat.

C'est avec moi que tu combat! »

Plusieurs coups puissants s'échangèrent, Madara semblait assez en difficulté face à Naruto et Sasuke. La puissance des coups se ressentaient dans tout le village, la bataille durait déjà depuis une bonne heure. Minato avait battu tous ses ennemis, il brisa le kekai et se rendit auprès de Sakura et Hinata. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire et elle transpirait beaucoup.

« C'est presque finit, encore une fois, s'il te plaît Hinata, ne craque pas!

_On est là pour te soutenir! Dit Minato en s'installant derrière elle. »

Hinata prit ses dernières forces et poussa jusqu'à hurler de douleur. Naruto put même ressentir la détresse de sa femme mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour se rendre auprès d'elle.

« _Kuchiyose no jutsu!

_Gamabunta! Kyuu! J'ai besoin de vous!

_Ok gamin, on y va! »

Le crapaud et le renard s'élancèrent sur leur ennemi alors que Naruto se concentrait pour se mettre en sennin.

_Vous verrez Jiraya-sensei, vous serez fier de moi!

_Contrôle du bijuu, murmura Madara. »

On entendit un hurlement, Naruto essayait de repousser l'emprise qu'il était de prendre.

_SASUKE!!

_Naruto!!!!Tu vas le payer Madara. CHIDORI!

Madara se laissa surprendre par le Chidori de Sasuke et perdit le contrôle de Naruto. Sans plus attendre Naruto activa le mode sennin et commença à utiliser les katas des crapauds contre le chef de l'Akatsuki. Puis il s'éloigna du combat.

_Tire toi Sasuke!!! Fuuton Katon Rasenshuriken!! »

Il y eu une énorme explosion projetant Sasuke à plus d'une centaine de mètres, au cœur de l'explosion Naruto enfonçait l'orbe tourbillonnant dans le corps de Madara, c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour pénétrer l'esprit de Naruto.

« _Je savais que j'y arriverai! Maintenant la puissance du plus grand des jinchurikis est à moi!

_Ne rêve pas!

_Comment!!!!

_Je ne te laisserai jamais faire du mal à ma famille, mes amis et mon village! Sors de mon esprit! Rasengan des cinq éléments : Fuuton, Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton. Tu vas payer pour la mort des parents d'Emiko et de Sasuke et aussi pour mon père!!!

_Comment peux tu avoir encore la force de te battre?

_Leur amitié et leur amour me suffit pour les protéger quitte à y laisser la vie!

_L'amour ne mène qu'à la folie, elle nous rend faible.

_C'est toi qui est faible, tous mes amis, mon village, mes enfants et Hinata croient en moi, JE NE LES LAISSERAI PAS TOMBER!! »

Un hurlement se fit entendre au moment où le Rasengan toucha la poitrine de Madara Uchiwa signant ainsi la fin de sa vie. Le corps de celui-ci tomba lourdement à terre ainsi que celui de l'Hokage, pendant un instant tout le monde cru qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts, beaucoup de ninjas se précipitèrent vers leur Hokage, Sakura se précipita sur celui-ci et prépara ses mains pour le soigner. Minato examina la dépouille de son ancien adversaire, celui-ci était bel et bien mort. Naruto ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il était blesser gravement et n'avais plus de chakra pour se soigner lui même. L'ancienne équipe sept était réunie autour de lui.

« _Est-ce que c'est finit? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

_Oui, il est mort s'est terminer Naruto.

_Naruto, Hinata a accouché, elle va bien tu as une belle petite fille!

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Naruto qui sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Eh Naruto ne fait pas l'idiot, s'il te plaît. Naruto! NARUTO!!! Réveille toi!

Sakura hurla dessus et accentua la vitesse de ces soins, elle le crut mort un instant quand un gargouillement se fit entendre de son ventre, il était toujours inconscient mais bel et bien vivant et affamé.

_Tu es pire que ta mère, mon fils.

_Je me disais aussi... Il sera toujours le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha. Dis Kakashi avec un sourire bienveillant.

_C'est notre Hokage... Murmura Sasuke. »

Environ une semaine plus tard, Naruto sortit enfin du coma, il put pour la première fois porter sa petite fille dans ses bras, Hinata était à son chevet espérant chaque jour son réveille comme tous ses amis.

« _C'est pour vous que j'ai réussi à gagner cette paix maintenant vous allez pouvoir être heureux.

_Je le sais mon chéri, tu es un papa et un Hokage formidable!

_Merci Hinata. »


	18. épilogue

Épilogue :

Dix ans ont passés depuis la guerre entre Konoha et Akatsuki. La vie a repris son cours tranquillement, il y aura toujours un mégalomane pour embêter nos ninjas mais cela ne les empêches pas d'évoluer et de vivre leur vie.

Naruto est Hokage depuis douze ans, il est aimé et respecté par les villageois, Hinata reste souvent auprès de lui mais n'hésite pas non plus à aller en mission maintenant que leurs enfants sont grands. Emiko a seize ans et mène la vie dure à ses deux coéquipiers masculins, elle est devenue Chuunin a quinze ans, elle a eu pour sensei Shikamaru avec lequel elle s'est souvent retrouvé en conflit à cause de son caractère énergique. Ses deux coéquipiers étaient, Shiro le fils de Kurenaï et d'Asuma et aussi Naoki le fils de Sasuke et de Sakura. Elle s'entend très bien avec Naoki malgré leur année de différence. Akemi a douze ans et viens juste d'intégrer une nouvelle équipe de guenins, avec pour sensei Sasuke qui s'était retiré des anbus pour profiter pleinement de son fils et de sa femme. Quand à la petite dernière...

« _REVIENS ICI CHIPIE!!!! TU DOIS ETRE A L'ACADEMIE!!!

_Vous ne m'aurez jamais!!! Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets de nuit et des yeux bleus courait à travers Konoha, elle était habillée d'un grand tee-shirt orange avec une spirale noire dans le dos et d'un petit short bleu marine. Dix clones apparurent et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions.

_Merde... Comment on va la retrouver maintenant le Hokage va nous tuer si on ne la retrouve pas!

_Izumo, elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un?

_Oh que si, Naruto était un petit sacripant lorsqu'il était à l'Académie. Il n'arrêtait pas de sécher les cours et avait peinturluré les visages des Kages.

_Ahah, je me demande s'il apprécierait qu'on le fasse maintenant, n'est-ce pas Iruka.

_Bon, aller il faut ramenez cette chipie à son grand père qui assure les cours. N'empêche, ils ont de la chance les gosses d'avoir le Yondaime pour sensei!

_C'est clair.

_Je pense que l'on va avoir du mal si elle est comme son père! Mais j'ai ma petite idée..., je vais chercher de ce côté et toi de l'autre.

_Ok. »

Iruka commença à courir vers le mont des Hokage, elle était là assise sur la tête de son père à regarder l'horizon, elle pleurait mais ça elle ne voulait le montrer pour rien au monde, elle se disait que pleurer c'était pour les faibles, un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ces sentiments on lui avait dit mais son grand père lui avait affirmé que se sont ces mêmes sentiments qui nous rendent fort.

« _Je sais que vous êtes là Iruka-sensei.

_Eh bien Maemi, je te retrouve toujours ici!

_Je sais c'est calme et reposant ici... Dites Iruka-sensei comment était papa quand il était jeune?

_Tu lui ressembles énormément tu sais! Il était turbulent et n'écoutait absolument rien, il séchait souvent lui aussi et j'étais aussi obligé de lui courir après! Mais vous avez lui, toi et ton frère un cœur en or.

_Alors pourquoi les autres y disent que je ne serais jamais Hokage comme mon papa!! Moi c'est mon rêve et je vais leur prouver que je peux devenir Hokage!

_ahahahahah...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

_je cite : je serais le plus grand des Hokages de tous les temps!

_Et qui est-ce qui disait ça?

_Ton père... Il le criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y arriverait. Il a une volonté de fer malgré qu'il se sentait terriblement seul.

_Mais et oncle Sasuke?

_Ça n'a pas été rose au début! Et puis ils ont vécu plusieurs aventures.

_Moi aussi, je veux vivre! Je veux me sentir vivante, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage par moment, tout le monde, sauf mes parents, me disent comment me tenir parce que je suis la fille de maître Hokage.

_Aie d'abord ton examen ninja, tu ne crois pas!

_De toute façon j'ai déjà le niveau pour ça mais ils disent que je suis trop jeune... et trop dispersée. Et puis, il y a Kaeji, il dit que de toute façon je serais toujours privilégié mais ce n'est pas vrai, mon papa il est plus dur avec moi qu'avec les autres! Il est jaloux.

_C'est le fils de Tenten et Gaara.

_OUI! Et il maîtrise déjà son sable alors que moi je ne maîtriserai le Kazerengan que dans une dizaine d'années!

_J'ai l'impression que tu es jalouse de lui!

_Pas du tout!! J'espère juste n'avoir à jamais faire équipe avec lui. Dit-elle en boudant.

_Allez viens! Je te paye un bol de ramens!

_OUAIS!! Je vais chercher Akemi, il va adorer lui aussi!

_Je crois plutôt qu'il va te fâcher parce que tu as encore sécher les cours de l'Académie. »

Maemi bouda comme une enfant de six ans. Iruka sourit en pensant à la moue que faisait Naruto au même âge, au niveau du caractère elle lui ressemblait beaucoup mais physiquement elle ressemblait à Hinata. Ils allèrent ensemble voir Teuchi dans son restaurant, il savait comment remonter le moral de la jeune Namikaze. Elle mangea environ cinq bols avant d'être rassasiée ce qui vida le portefeuille de son sensei.

« _Espèce de garnement! Je vais t'apprendre à essayer d'entrer dans la salle des rouleaux interdits!!

_Oups...

_Ne me dis pas que...

_A plus Iruka-sensei, merci pour le bol!

_Maemi... Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père, même si tu tiens de la beauté de ta mère.»

Il n'eut même pas le temps de la retenir que Maemi était déjà en train de courir pour échapper au Chuunin qui la poursuivait.

« Le pauvre, il va courir longtemps et pour rien, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir Naruto. »

Iruka commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment central. Pendant ce temps là, Maemi se cachait dans son endroit préféré, un tronc d'arbre creuser au milieu de la forêt qui bordait Konoha.

« _Tu va te cacher longtemps Maemi! Allez montre toi!

_NON!

D'une manière où d'une autre Kaeji réussissait toujours à la retrouvée.

_Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête tu sais bien que je te retrouve toujours!

_Non ce n'est pas vrai! Kaeji!

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je n'aurai pas du dire ça! Moi aussi mon papa est dur avec moi, il veut que je sois le meilleur mais c'est ce que veule tous les papas!

_Mouais...

_Alors tu veux bien revenir?

_C'est bon viens, je suis là!

_C'est ça ta cachette??

_Oui, quand j'ai besoin d'être seule j'y vais...

_On reste amis!

_Bien sur!! »

Pendant ce temps là:

« _Hokage-sama!

_Oh Iruka-sensei! Ça faisait un bout de temps non!

_Oui, je te laisse deviner pourquoi je suis là.

_Maemi ou Akemi, mais je pencherai plus pour Maemi! Elle a encore sécher je parie.

_Oui et apparemment elle a essayé de prendre le rouleau des techniques interdites. Je me demande de qui elle tient.

_C'est bon je sais, Hinata me le répète souvent, Akemi est plus calme et posé tandis que Maemi est une vrai boule de nerfs.

_Comme toi!

_Oui... Mais je suis fier d'elle! Bon je parie qu'il faut que j'aille la chercher sinon les chuunins vont courir longtemps!

_Elle est très rapide pour son âge.

_Elle s'entraîne avec moi et Akemi dès que possible, je ne sais pas si elle arrive à maîtriser la puissance de Kyuubi qu'il y a en elle... Cela m'inquiète j'ai eu un rapport comme quoi il y en aurait qui voudrait la capturer pour avoir la puissance du renard.

_Ce serai quel pays?

_Pays de la Terre, ils ont de grosses faiblesses au niveau de leurs effectifs ninjas.

_Et ils veulent ta fille pour rééquilibrer la situation parce qu'ils ont peur de toi.

_Oui, mais ils peuvent toujours rêver, ils ne toucheront jamais à mes filles ni à mon fils.

_Ça je n'en doute pas!

_Il faut que j'y aille c'est ça...

_Oui, sinon ils vont courir longtemps.

_Je vais les laisser mariné un peu, après tout si ce sont de véritables ninjas ils devraient être capable de la retrouver.

_Comme tu veux, je vais y aller.

_A plus tard Iruka-sensei.

_A plus tard Naruto... »

Pendant ce temps là, dans la clairière, Maemi était sortie de sa cachette et discutait avec Kaeji de tout et de rien. Même s'il se disputait régulièrement, il se réconciliait toujours avec elle. Soudain trois ninjas apparurent devant eux, portant le bandeau frontal u pays de la terre.

« _ Maemi Namikaze !

_Que me voulez vous ?

_Notre mission est de te ramener à notre village, petit ne t'en mêle pas !

_Je me défendrai jusqu'au bout !

_Je suis avec toi Maemi !!

_Kaeji !! »

Un des ninjas s'était précipité sur lui mais il se protégea avec son sable, les autre s'élancèrent sur Maemi. Elle était dépassé mais ne se décourageait pas, elle activa son Byakugan et utilisa plusieurs techniques du clan Hyûga. Tout cela ne suffisait pas, les ninjas étaient des jounins alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'Académie et n'ayant aucune expérience des combats. Maemi vit un kunaï se planter dans le ventre de son camarade.

« _Kaeji!!!!!!!!!

_Ma…e…mi… Murmura-t-il avant de s'écrouler inconscient au sol.

_Vous allez me le payez !!!! »

Des yeux rouges prirent la place de ses yeux bleus, une aura rouge entoura son corps, elle sentait la colère envahir son corps sans pouvoir la contrôler. Des larmes apparurent sur ces joues, la douleur était intense, une onde de chakra se dégagea de son corps. Naruto dans son bureau regardait l'horizon, lorsqu'il sentit ce chakra qui lui était si familier.

« _oh non !! Maemi !!

Il se précipita hors de son bureau et utilisa le Shuishin No Jutsu pour rejoindre sa fille. Mais il arriva trop tard, sa fille était debout devant la dépouille des trois ninjas du pays de la terre. Elle pleurait recouverte de sang, lorsqu'elle vit son père, Maemi se jeta dans ses bras.

_Ils…ils...ont…ont tués Kaeji …. Sanglota-t-elle.

_Attend deux secondes ma chérie ! Je vais le voir.

Naruto s'approcha de Kaeji et constata qu'il était encore vivant, il effectua les premiers soins d'urgence.

Ne t'inquiète pas il est vivant. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, viens avec moi. »

Maemi le suivit sans rien dire, seulement quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital qu'il se réveilla.

Maemi était partie se réfugier sur le toit pendant que son père réglait le problème avec les ninjas sur le champ de bataille. Elle pleurait en regardant l'horizon et en se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Naruto la rejoint vers la fin de l'après-midi.

« _Est-ce que ça va ?

_Je voulais pas les tuer !!! Je voulais juste protéger Kaeji ! Je …je ne…ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… J'ai sentie cette puissance en moi et je l'ai utilisé….je voulais juste le protéger… dit-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

_Je vois… Maemi, je pense que tu es maintenant assez grande pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'étais ce que l'on appelle un jinchuriki.

_Une personne avec un démon… Tu nous l'avais dis avec Emiko et Akemi. Tu avais quel démon ?_Le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyuubi. J'ai fusionné avec lui et sa puissance se transmet par les gênes, donc c'est comme si tu avais toi aussi Kyuubi. Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser tes sentiments. Comme ça, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, d'accord ?

_Promis papa tu seras fier de moi !!! dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Et tu verras un jour je serai Hokage !!!

_ahahahahahah, allez viens ta mère nous attend pour dîner ! »

Naruto se rendait compte à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait, il pensa : « Je suis déjà fier de toi ma fille, il est temps que la prochaine génération se prépare pour leurs aventures… Je suis sur que tu ferais une super Hokage ! ».


End file.
